Twist of Fate
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: What was I going to do? Matt had feelings for me. Jeff had feelings for me. This was not going to end well. Most girls would kill to be in my place. Truth be told, I don't want to be in this situation at all. This wasn't supposed to happen. MattxOCxJeff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

_Caution: Some sexual content._

I took a deep breath as I shoved my dark brown hair out of my face. He did it. Matt actually did it. I can't believe it. In fact nobody can believe it. The whole entire arena went silent. This was definitely not good.

Edge just looked lost. He _knew_ this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't the plan for tonight. Surely he was just as confused as everyone else. So he did what anyone else would do, just keep going. Play everything off like it was supposed to happen. Chances are everything will be straightened out sooner or later.

Vince McMahon, himself could _not_ believe. This was not supposed to happen. Right now he's running around backstage like a chicken with its head chopped off. He like, the entire creative team are trying to figure out what to do next. Matt had totally thrown the storyline completely off track. This was not good. Why? Because now McMahon is going to be up everyone's ass. Great.

Surely you know what I'm talking about. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. But incase anyone missed the program, please allow me to explain what happened.

At Armageddon last month Jeff won the WWE title from Edge. And since he's won the title Jeff has been attacked, in a car accident, and in a bad pyro accident. That about sums up everything. And not to mention while this has all been going on, he's been fighting with Edge. But now this. What the hell?

Just by looking at Matt and Jeff Hardy, anyone can tell they are close. So everything that just happened has come as a shock.

Matt has definitely lost it. Why would he cost Jeff the title? His own brother. Why? I'm still in disbelief. No matter how much they continue to replay what just happened, I'm still in shock. Matt clocked Jeff in the head with a steel chair. Talk about a twist of fate. No pun intended.

Sighing I quickly made my way to the guerrilla position. If anyone was going to get answers from Matt, it was going to be me. Sure I've only know him and Jeff for a couple of years, but I'm still closer to them than most people are.

Ah I made it just in time. But there was something different about his demeanor. He didn't look like the same sweet Matt he was a couple of hours ago. Hell he didn't even look like the Matt I met a couple of years ago.

In a matter of seconds his whole personality just seemed to darken. Normally I would question such a switch in his personality, but I can't. Actually it seemed kind of hot.

"Matt." I yell as I'm walking towards him. "What the hell was that about?"

Now that I'm closer to him I see the look in his eyes. I've never seen the look before. He looked mischievous. Almost like he was planning something. Devious is a better word to describe it. But Matt devious? I didn't know he held such an emotion. But once again, it seemed kind of hot.

Matt walked past me, instead of responding. Frowning I went after him. He was not getting off that easy. Not a chance. Matt was going to talk whether or not.

"What was that about?" I asked again.

He looked at me. Well, he glared at me rather. But he still continued to walk on in silence. Seriously, this silent treatment thing was starting to piss me off. Matt wasn't one to keep things to himself. If something was bothering him, everybody within a five mile radius would know. Maybe not, I'm exaggerating, but you get the point.

So I continued to follow him. Maybe once we got to his locker room he would talk. Hopefully he does. Because right now he's making me want to go watch paint dry. At least that would be a little more entertaining than talking to myself.

Finally after what seemed like the longest walk ever, we finally get to his locker room. Even in here you could feel all the tension from the ring area. That's comforting.

As soon I get into the room Matt slams the door shut. That's not good. I carefully walk further into the room and sit on the couch.

I watch him as he paces back and forth. So the silence isn't the only that's pissing me off. Just as I was about to break the silence, he spoke. Wow! Matt can talk!

"You want to know why, I did what I did?" Matt snapped.

"Uh yea. Hence the question _'what the hell was that about?' _Matt." I said slowly.

He smiled. But it wasn't the same sweet smile that I'm so used to seeing. Nope. Its completely uncharacteristic of him. Once again it seemed kind of hot.

"You think you're real cute Leila. Its not obvious to you?" He asked as he walked closer to the couch I was sitting on. Matt leaned in so that his arms were placed on either side of me.

I shook my head. Sure I did find this whole 'angry Matt' hot, but it was still kind of scary. Take it from someone who knows him, this isn't something Matt does at all.

"You know what its like being overshadowed by your _little_ brother?" I shook my head. I was an only child. "Well I do. And I am sick of it. Matt Hardy is sick of being overshadowed by Jeff Hardy. I win the ECW title and that barely went noticed! Jeff wins the WWE title and whole world is happy. I risk just as much as he does, yet he's the only one getting a good push. Never once have I gotten into any trouble with the company and I get nothing. However Jeff does whatever he wants, and he still gets everything. Not being able to withstand it anymore, I decided to turn on him. And it felt great."

"You caused the pyro accident and everything?"

"No silly. That was all apart of the storyline. In fact Jay was the one who was supposed to be the mastermind behind all that. Not me. But I took matters into my own hands. So I decided to break the rules, mess up the plan. I did what I wasn't supposed to do. I, Matt Hardy, knocked my brother out with a chair!" He shouted proudly.

Now I was scared. "You have gone crazy."

"Have I?" He smirked. "Or am I right? Jeff does get everything he wants." He said staring directly into my eyes.

I had no idea where he was going with this. Matt has definitely been dropped on his head way to much. All the punches the head are getting to him. This is not doing his sanity any good. I wonder if he thought his actions out completely. Did he think of what this would do to Jeff? Or their father even?

"You have nothing to say Leila? Figured you wouldn't. I know about you and Jeff."

He knows about me and Jeff. What is there to know? Everyone knew Jeff and I were fuck buddies. Well not their dad. But some people knew nevertheless. So why was Matt bringing this up now?

"You know about me and Jeff? Uh Matt, some people know about that Matt. Even you knew." I said. He needs to sleep. Or get a break from work. The knocks to the head are starting to affect him.

"Not that Leila. Almost everyone knows that you two are fuck buddies. I'm talking about something else. A certain pee stick I found in the trash." He said through clenched teeth.

Pee stick? What the hell is he talking about? Oops, he found the pregnancy test. But what's the big deal, it came out negative. Trust me, Jeff and I were relieved. Sure we were fuck buddies and shared some "intimate" things, or so I'm told by my friends, but it doesn't mean we want kids together. Don't get me wrong, I want kids. Just not with Jeff. The two of us would much rather prefer to have kids with people we love. Thus the title 'Friends With Benefits'. We love each other, but not in that sense.

What Matt is telling me, isn't making any sense at all. Its been a long day. And I'm having a hard time putting two and two together.

"The test was negative. What's the big deal?" I asked not following completely.

"The big deal is that it wasn't supposed to be something you and Jeff go through." He paused and then continued with his voice much calmer. "He can't get everything he wants. Even your attention or affection."

Time out! What the hell is he doing? My mind is completely in shambles right now. What is this crazy ass talking about? Believe it or not I'm still drawing blanks. Its not that I'm slow, its just that its late and I'm not all for riddles right now.

He smiled that same eerie smile. And that same pissed off look that he had in his eyes earlier came back. I took a deep breath and continued to stare into his dark brown eyes.

"You're still not following. I get it. Its late and everything." He stated. "But shouldn't it be the least bit obvious by now?" He snapped.

I took a deep breath. This was not going the way I thought it would be. Not only does this blow, but I'm still lost. I was about to say something when his lips crashed to mine.

Instantly without even thinking I kissed back. My hands found its way underneath his shirt. Slowly I lightly ran my hands up and down his chest. And this brought a low growl from him.

We pulled away and I soon realized what he meant. He had feelings for me. And my situation with Jeff didn't make him feel good. So he did that he did to get my attention. It worked. I can say that much. Wow I'm dumb. In the short time I have known the brothers I could have had a serious relationship with Matt. But instead I chose meaningless sex with Jeff. I'm very bright.

"Now do you get it?"

I nodded. Truthfully I couldn't talk right now. He started to walk towards his gym bag. Quietly I got of the couch and followed him. I turned him around and kissed him again. Matt was not going to walk away like that. Without actually trying to, he turned me on. This whole asshole gimmick was working for him.

He picked me up and carried us back to the couch. He sat down so that I was straddling him. Matt and I continued to heavily make out while my hand found his zipper. While I was unzipping his jeans and pulling his, what is my favorite part of the male body out, he pushed my skirt further up my hips and he violently rips my panties off.

Breaking the kiss he started to kiss down my neck. Throwing my head back in pleasure I couldn't help but moan.

"Leila." He breathed. "I want you. Do you want me?"

There was no way I could talk. So I simply moaned. He took this as his cue to enter me. Rather than going slow he just pushed right into me. And he continued to do so.

His hands found their way to my hips. Slowly his pace was going down. I knew what he was doing. Rather than continuing to thrust into me fast, he began to go slow.

Carefully he dragged in and out of me. I lowered my face to his and kissed him yet again. My hands made their way through his dark hair. Breaking the kiss I sucked down his neck.

"Leila." Matt moaned as he began to thrust. "You feel so good. Mmmm."

I stopped sucking his neck and looked him in the eyes. "Show me how good you feel." I challenged.

Without another word he pushed into me fast and pulled out slowly. He kept doing this. As I was going up and down on his length my moans continued to get louder. As did his.

I was at my edge. I could feel it. Oh God, this was great. With a few more hard, and I mean hard pumps, we both climaxed.

Feeling all the energy drain out of me I fell onto Matt's chest. His heart was pumping at the same rate as mine. We sat in silence catching our breath.

"Matt that was great." I breathed.

"You think that was great Leila. That was nothing. Start getting ready and I'll show you even more." He said huskily.

Without another word we both started getting ready. I couldn't wait to get to the hotel. He said some hold over me right now. I'm not going to lie. It was definitely sexy.

And I could tell just by the way we are with each other, this relationship would last. Talk about a random twist of fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

_A/N: Thanks to those who have read reviewed. Its deeply appreciated! Thanks to HardyxGirl who pointed out this would be a good story!_

As soon as Matt and I got back from the arena, we went at it. Lets just say I'm drained of energy. So drained I can barely move my legs. Nobody could tell just by looking at him, but Matt Hardy is an animal. I think its safe to say I've missed out on a lot.

But part of me feels bad. I haven't talked to Jeff since before the show. When did I become so rude? Oh yeah, after I banged the older Hardy brother. Ok so the term 'banged' sounds a little bad. Scratch that, very bad. Even though the sex was good, actually very good, it was just raw passionate sex. I could _barely_ feel the love.

Not being able to withstand it anymore, I released myself from Matt's grip. And I carefully got off of the bed making sure not wake Matt. He stirred for a couple of seconds and then turned so that his back was facing me. I breathed a sigh of relief, what would I have said had he woken up?

Quietly tip toeing around the room I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. Screw it, I would go commando for these next couple of minutes. Who would know?

Ah the final step. Once again quietly I grabbed my keycard and cell phone. Before I actually leave I want to make sure everything is all clear. So where do I go for privacy to use the phone? But to the bathroom of course.

Finally in the bathroom I flipped my phone open. Everything was getting to me. I needed to check on Jeff. We are, no wait were, no are. Ahh fuck. I have no idea where my 'fuck buddy' situation with Jeff is going to go. That's going to be something me and Jeff are going to talk bout.

'_You awake?'_

I quickly hit send. Wow I feel like an idiot. Here I am at two in the morning, sitting in the bathroom, waiting for a text message. Yeah, this a very ordinary night.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I flipped it open.

'_I'm up. Come to my room.'_

Sighing I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I had to be James Bond again. Slowly I tip toed to the door. Just as I was about to reach for the door knob, I heard Matt cough. Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Suddenly the coughing ceased. Not wasting any time I walked out of the room.

Finally I can breathe. Without any hesitation I walked down to the elevators. It only took a matter of seconds for the elevator to get to my floor. Quickly I hopped in and pressed '8'.

And once again in a matter of seconds I was waiting for Jeff to open his door. The door was pulled open, and I was pulled in.

"What brings you here so late sugar?"

For the first time since I've gotten into Jeff's room, I saw how badly beat up he was. Not just physically, but emotionally. No doubt he was trying to figure out Matt's reasoning behind tonight.

"I wanted to see how you were doing?"

He simply shrugged. I'm guessing he thinks this is one of those situations where everything was obvious to me. What is it with these boys not being direct with me? Its really annoying.

"I'm fine. You know? Its not everyday I get clocked in the head by my own brother. Anyway where were you after my match? I went looking for you, but Greg told me you left with Matt."

Great. Why is nothing tonight going my way? How do I explain to my 'fuck buddy' I just slept with his older brother. For Christ's sake I'm twenty seven years old. Why am I acting like I just got caught sneaking out?

"I did. There were some things we needed to talk about."

Jeff's green eyes blazed into my blue ones. He knew something. Jeff, unlike Matt, knew when I was lying. But what could he possibly know?

"Talk?" Jeff laughed. "Sure you two talked. From what Greg told me you two had a quickie in the locker room."

Denial would not work. Ah fuck it, its worth a shot.

"There was no quickie Jeff. Greg is delusional. All that green dye he used for his hair back in the day has affected whatever brain cells he had left."

Jeff chuckled and pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap. Before talking he nuzzled his face into my neck. Mmm. Wait! Stop it, I was just with Matt. Well technically we're not dating. So it doesn't count as cheating. Right? I'm just gonna shut up now.

"Really? Because Greg said it sounded like a little more than talking." He stopped talking and then changed his voice to sound like Matt. " '_Leila! I'm about to cum!'_ , that's pretty gross. The last thing I wanted to hear after everything happened, was that my brother was banging you."

There's that word again. Jeez he makes it sound so dirty. Never mind it _is_ dirty.

"Banging is such a bad way to put it."

Jeff looked at me. He knew he was right.

"Uh huh. Well your piece is done. You can see that I'm fine. Now that your conscience is clear, you can go back to Matt." He stated bitterly.

Was he jealous?

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's up with you. Besides how did you know I was with Matt?"

"Four things. One, you left _with_ Matt. Two, Matt isn't here, we shared a room. Three, you just gave yourself away." He stopped and his hand slowly creeped underneath my shirt. Slowly he began playing with my left breast. "Four, I know you better than you think."

I tried my hardest to bite back a moan. But I couldn't. A low moan escaped my mouth.

"Jeff." I breathed. "I can't."

"Why?" Jeff asked between the kisses he was leaving down my neck. "We've done this before."

"I know Jeff. But its different now."

He pulled away and once again looked into my eyes. There was a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. No! No this can't be happening. Rule number one of 'Friend With Benefits', you are _not_ allowed to fall in love with each other.

"Why is it different now?" He questioned bitterly. "Because Matt hit me in the head? Because you slept with him?"

"Its complicated Jeff."

"Complicated? Please do tell."

"Jeff after tonight I don't know how I feel. I am confused. Tonight with Matt, I felt something."

"You felt something? Tell me Leila, what did you feel with me?"

I was silent for a few minutes. There was no way I could answer that. How would I answer that? Maybe if I had time to think about it, I would know. He can't put me on the spot like that.

Jeff nodded his head. "You never felt anything? Do you even remember what we went through recently?"

"Actually yeah I do Jeff. In case you don't remember, I was there. We had a pregnancy scare. If you don't remember, we agreed we didn't want kids together. We were happy. Remember?"

"I remember. Leila, I love you."

"I love you too Jeff."

Jeff shook his head. He nudged me to get off his lap. So I did. He stood up as did I. Jeff slowly pulled me into his arms.

He looked down into my eyes. While I looked up into his. There is a huge height difference between us.

"No Leila. I _love_ you. As if I am _in_ love with you."

This would be a good time to say it back to him. But I can't. My feelings are all jumbled up right now. Its only been a few hours, yet this whole situation has gotten jumbled up pretty fast.

"Jeff." I paused for a second, I was trying to figure out what to say. "I don't feel the same way you do."

"You don't mean that." He replied.

Again I looked up into his green eyes. I could see the worry and confusion etched on his face.

"You're right Jeff, I don't mean that. Actually I don't know what I mean at all."

Jeff pulled away from me. He was mad now.

"Forget it. Just go back to Matt now. We wouldn't want him to know you were here."

"Jeff-"

"Just leave. Its late. We all need sleep. Everyone has an early flight tomorrow."

Taking one last look at Jeff, I walked out of the room. What the hell just happened?

In a matter of moments I was back in my room. Carefully I snuck back in and crawled back into bed with Matt.

What was I going to do? Matt had feelings for me. Jeff had feelings for me. This was not going to end well. Most girls would kill to be in my place. Truth be told, I don't want to be in this situation at all. This wasn't supposed to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

_A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed! You rock! Continue to do so. This is kind of a boring chapter, but the end will definitely perk you up._

Early the next morning I felt myself being shaken awake. Why now?

"Wake up and start getting ready. Our flight leaves in two hours. You can sleep when we get home."

Ah home! It was Monday, which meant we didn't have to be at Raw tonight. We would just Monday off, and then get on a plane early Tuesday morning to head to the next Smackdown taping.

"Urgh fine." I replied as I was getting up. "I'm up. Where are you going?"

Matt huffed. "Unfortunately, I have to go back to my _brother's _room, to get my stuff."

I nodded. I didn't bother responding, and he didn't bother waiting for one as he just walked out of the room. Its literally been a day and this is already bad.

Any normal person would have thought twice before they jumped into a fight between two brothers. But nooo, I just jumped right in. And to make things worse, they _both _had feelings for me. How would I deal with that?

Whatever, I can't think about that right now. I'll just get ready, so we can leave. And I'll be home and I'll be able to sleep. Now that is a comforting thought.

oooOooo

When I got out of the shower, Matt was no where to be found. This can't be good. At all. What if him and Jeff got into a fight? Oh shit. That's won't be good.

This has got to stop. I can't worry about this. This is going to be bad for everybody involved. But quite entertaining for those on the outside. Boo.

Seriously, where is Matt? He's been gone for like the longest time and we have to leave soon. Better yet I'll call him.

I flipped my phone open and saw that somebody had blasted up my phone. Where do I start? I'll check the texts first. They were all from Jeff.

'_Hey Sugar. Call me when you see this, its important.'_

Oh jeez, what's so important? It probably can't be that bad. At least he doesn't sound mad anymore. Maybe he got over what we talked about last night. I hope.

'_Call me. Its urgent!"_

So it must be super important. Let me check this last text message and then I'll call him.

'_Leila, look call me. Its important. Please don't be mad about last night. Just call me, its about work. Vince has an idea. But hey what else is new?'_

Woah! Back up for a second. He thought _I_ was mad. If I remember correctly, I didn't throw myself out of the room. He did that.

I'm not mad. Just super confused. Without another thought I decided to call Jeff before he got his panties in a bunch.

The phone rang once before he answered. Wow, he was just waiting for me to call.

"Hey Sugar. Its about time you called."

"Sorry, I was in the shower. So what was urgent? And what did McMahon come up with?" I asked shortly.

Why am I being so short with him now? He hasn't done anything to me today. I can't get wound up, at all because that won't be good.

"We really need to talk. Again. There's some stuff we haven't covered. And I'm going to have to tell you everything that McMahon told me later. But for now, me and you are heading back to Cameron. We have the next few weeks off."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you everything later. Be ready, I'm going to come and get you in ten minutes."

"Je-"

But before I can even get to finish saying his name, he hung up the phone. That's just peachy. Now I have to spend the next few weeks him. And on top that we still have to talk. I hope our conversation isn't as awkward as the one last night.

Wait! Where the hell was Matt? Once again I flipped my phone open. I had one missed call and a new voicemail. Both from Matt.

I called my voicemail number and entered the password. Soon Matt's voice was filling my ears.

'_Hey Leila. I'm guessing since you're not answering your phone, you are indeed getting ready. Unfortunately, I will not be going home with you today. In fact I have to head to Phoenix earlier. By the decision of creative you and Jeff now have the next few weeks off. I'll talk to you later.'_

There was that bitterness again. If anyone had told me that Matt would be jealous of Jeff, I would have laughed in their face. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Weren't siblings supposed to get along and love each other? And not hate each other and knock each other with steel chairs?

Suddenly a knock interrupted my thoughts. I knew who it was. There was no need to walk to the door in anticipation wondering who it was. I pulled the door open to see Jeff.

I took one look at him and saw that he was just as tired as I was. If he was anything like me, which he is, he was up most of the night thinking.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded. Just as I was about to grab my bags, he grabbed them for me. That's sweet of him, especially since our conversation last night didn't end well.

"Thanks." I muttered.

He just nodded. We then continued down the hallway to the elevator. I had a feeling that we were going to have a silent trip to the airport. And that didn't bother me one bit.

oooOooo

Jeff and I sat in silence for the first few minutes after the plane took off. What could I say to him? Better yet, what did he want to talk about?

I turned to talk to him, but when I did I found him to be asleep. It was the cutest thing alive. The sight pretty much made my heart melt.

Whatever he wanted to talk about, it could wait until later. He was exhausted. Jeff did deserve the sleep, after all he did take a huge blow to the head for no reason. And the fans apparently thought it was for entertainment purposes.

Sighing I brushed my dark brown hair out of my face and got comfortable. Without another thought I fell asleep.

oooOoo

"Leila, wake up." Jeff said. "We landed."

I opened my eyes to see that my head was on Jeff's shoulder. At this moment he just looked so adorable to me.

Rubbing my eyes of my sleep I picked my head up off of Jeff's shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me know."

He cracked a smile. "Well of course I would. I wouldn't leave you here. I love you too much to do that."

As soon as the word 'love' came out of his mouth, I looked down. Not because he said it, but because I was blushing.

"Come on Sugar, lets go."

Without another word we got off the plane and got our luggage. Before I knew it, we had left the airport.

"Hey Jeff?" I began. "Where are going to stay now that everything with Matt happened? I mean you are still at his place for the time being."

"I know. That's what I was thinking about last night. I know for sure that I don't want to see Matt or be at his house for that matter. So I figured I'd just stay at my dad's house."

I nodded. Then an idea hit me. He said we needed to talk. There was no way he wanted to be at Matt's house, even if Matt isn't there. And there was no way we'd be able to talk about anything with Gil there.

Don't get me wrong I love Gil. He's cool and all. But talking about mine and Jeff's 'fuck buddy' situation in the house, with Gil there, would be awkward. Its not like we'd talk about it with him in earshot, but still, it would be awkward for him to walk in on that conversation.

"Why don't you stay at my place with me?"

"Wouldn't Matt be mad?"

"Matt and I aren't dating. I don't answer to him, besides I want you there."

"I thought you were confused about everything. Wouldn't me staying at your house further confuse you?"

"Look, I get that your somewhat mad about our talk last night. But I figured that you'd rather stay at my house because we would be able to talk about whatever you wanted to talk about, without having to worry about your dad popping up out of nowhere."

Jeff nodded. "Good point. Your house it is. But before we go to your house we need to make two stops."

I nodded. He didn't have to say anything. I knew instantly he wanted to go to Matt's house to get his things, and then to his dad's house.

First we went to Matt's place. Jeff and I were in and out. We grabbed all of his things, and then we packed them and left. To this day, I think that is the shortest amount of time I have spent at Matt's place.

Next it was time to go to Gil's. Despite the fact that I was sleepy, I couldn't wait to see Gil. He was like another father to me.

oooOooo

The time we spent at Gil's cheered me up. I don't think either myself or Jeff have laughed so much. It definitely got our minds off of so much.

But that was _after_ we told him that Matt's attack last night wasn't planned. It hurt him to say the least. But luckily he bounced back afterwards.

However, I had the feeling he would talk to Matt when he could. He would probably want to understand why Matt did what he did. I couldn't blame him.

For some reason when Jeff and I left, I couldn't wait to get home. There was just something about tonight, that made me anxious. But I'm really not quite sure what.

"Home sweet home." I said as I opened the door.

"Tell me about it. We get the next few weeks off." Jeff replied.

"Explain that to me. Why do we have three weeks off?"

"Its apart of the storyline. They're going to turn Matt heel for numerous reasons. But you're the main reason. Matt found out we were having a relationship and got jealous. That's one of the reasons. So we have three weeks off. You're helping me heal physically and emotionally."

"Makes sense."

Without another word Jeff and I both went into the living room. I was truly exhausted. My thoughts were are jumbled up. This morning, I didn't want to be around Jeff. And now I do. For some reason I was excited.

"I'm going to change. When I get back we'll talk." I told Jeff.

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

I chuckled and walked down to my room. Quickly I removed my jeans and my top. It felt good to be momentarily free of them. In my bra and panties, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a tank top.

Once I was dressed, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and I walked out of the room. Without another thought I walked into the living room.

When I got into the living room, my breath got caught in my throat. There was Jeff on the couch in a pair of sweat pants and he was shirtless. Ok so I've seen Jeff naked and shirtless. But for some reason it was different tonight.

Regaining my composure I sat down next to him. Wow he looked really good right now. I had the sudden to straddle Jeff and run my hands up and down his chiseled chest. Oh God, stop with these thoughts.

However I got up anyway and straddled him. I bit my lower lip and I looked into his eyes. All of sudden I felt something for Jeff. Something other than love for only a friend. But something more than that.

"You ok?" Jeff questioned.

I nodded.

"Jeff, I think I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

_A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! You guys rock! Continue to do so. There is one flashback in this chapter, its in italiacs._

**Caution: **Extreme sexual content.

"You think you love me?"

I nodded. Truth be told I was afraid to talk. Just saying that alone scared me. Sure it wasn't a flat out 'I love you', but I had to go slow. I can't rush at all. The last time I did, it didn't end pretty.

Just by looking at Jeff I could tell he was confused. Last night I told him I didn't love him like that. But tonight I'm telling him I think I love him.

"Once again I repeat, you think you love me?"

"Yeah."

That was all I could muster. At least it was better than nodding. Actually I think it was a step up.

"What makes you say that?"

"Its just that all day today I've been having butterflies in my stomach. It just really hit me now."

"Are you still confused?"

"I am. I know its not the direct 'I love you' that you want to hear. But it is a start."

"It is. But what is making you confused?"

"Matt."

At the mention of Matt's name Jeff stiffened. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Matt's name in front of him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say Matt is the reason why you can't say you love me completely."

"Part of it."

"Matt's part of the reason. I thought so. That I can't understand, but you'll have to explain that to me. But before you do." He said as he pushed some loose hair behind my ear. "Your fear of saying 'I love you', has to do with John, doesn't it?"

I nodded. My relationship with John was still a bit of a touchy subject with me. It was three years ago but it still hurt. My fear of love comes from him. So thanks John Cena!

"Baby, what have I told you about John?"

"That it isn't worth it. We were different personality wise and that we were doomed from the start."

"I didn't exactly say that. But if that makes you feel better then, ok."

It was shortly after my break up with John that Jeff and I started being fuck buddies. It worked conveniently since he had just broken up with Beth.

We were both alone and wanted something with no strings attached. So we decided on being friends with benefits. So pretty much we've been sleeping together with no strings attached for two years.

However, I do think we were both a little stupid for starting it. Look where it got us. He was in love with me. Matt was too. I'm getting a little ahead of myself, Matt can't be in love with me. And I'm stuck in the middle. My feelings are being torn in two different directions.

"It does make me feel better."

He just nodded. I could tell just by the way his eyes looked that he was thinking. He wanted to know something, but he didn't know how to ask.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why is Matt in your head?"

How would I answer that? Leave it to Jeff to ask such a straightforward question that I couldn't even answer.

"There was just something about him last night. I just saw something in him that I've never seen before."

"Are you sure its not lust?"

I shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know Jeff. I'm confused. Who knows? You might be right, I might be confusing my lust for actual feelings. I don't know."

"Nobody does. This whole thing has thrown us all off. But please tell me something. If last night with Matt didn't happen, would you have told me that you love me for sure?"

He was on a roll with the questions. That's what I love about Jeff. He was straight to the point. He always made you face the truth.

"Probably." I thought for a second. "Most likely. Look Jeff I wasn't lying when I said I think I love you. I would never lie about something like that. Its just that I wish that things would calm down, just so I can get myself straight."

"We have these next few weeks together. And they are all Matt free. You'll have plenty of time to think. And as for me, I'm going to stay and my dad's place."

"No, no you're not. I want you here with me. Not just for tonight, but for all three weeks. I need you here."

I know I sounded desperate. But I really do need him here. Maybe I do love him. But before I say anything I want to be sure.

Sure my mind was in a spin right now. But I wanted him here. I can't handle this on my own.

_Jeff's Point of View_

I can't believe she think she loves me. And just last night she was saying she wasn't sure. But not only that, she wanted me to stay with her for this whole break.

Now normally I would leave and say that I can't help her with everything. I know it sounds mean, but I learned that if you let people handle things on their own, they'll find their own piece of mind. As much as I hate to say it, Matt taught me that.

But this time it was different. I can see it clearly in her eyes. She was scared. This was uncharacteristic of her. There was only one other time she was like this, and that was after her break up with John.

I first met Leila back in August of 2006. Actually that was my first night back in the WWE. My first night back, was her first night ever. Her debut match was before mine. If I remember correctly she fought Mickie James. Anyway that's besides the point.

Usually I don't watch the divas matches. But this one I did. She had me so entranced. Not only was she amazing in the ring, but she was gorgeous.

She was about 5'7, with long brown hair that stopped a little bit past her shoulders. And she had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. They went well with her China Doll like skin. She had curves in all the right places. She was gorgeous to me then, and she still is gorgeous to me now.

It was right then and there that I knew I had to get to know her. I was with Beth at the time, so it wouldn't be anything like that. But I still had to get to know her.

I guess I could say that my feelings for her developed that night. Anyway I'm getting off track once again.

_August 2006_

_I couldn't believe how great she was doing. If I remember correctly she's new here. But she's great. Not only that, but she's gorgeous also._

_She is definitely someone I want to get to know. Don't get me wrong I have Beth and I love her, but me getting to know the new diva doesn't constitute as cheating. Its just making a new friend._

_Awesome she won. Shit! She's heading up the ramp. So I don't look like a creeper I'm going to "accidentally" bump into her._

_I was walking towards the gorilla position when I felt myself bump into something. Well rather someone. My bad. Note the sarcasm._

"_Sorry I should have been paying attention to where I was going." She said looking up at me from the ground._

_Grabbing her hand I helped her up from the floor._

"_Its not your fault. Its mine. I should have been paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry. I'm Jeff Hardy by the way."_

_She smiled. Wow she has a gorgeous smile also._

_She giggled. "I know who you are. You excited to be back? I'm Leila Brooks by the way."_

_I smiled. "Actually, yeah I am excited to be back. I'm glad I got another chance. But you did great out there."_

_She blushed a little before responding. "Thanks so much. Its great to hear something like that."_

_I was about to say something when my music began to blast throughout the arena. Suddenly an idea came to me._

"_Hey Leila, do you want to go out with me later on? Just as friends, so that we can get to know each other."_

_She looked a little hesitant._

"_Please. Or I won't go out there." I threatened._

_She smiled. "Fine, I'll go out with you tonight."_

"_Great. Meet me here after my match."_

_Without another word I ran out to do my entrance. My smile even bigger because I had a date with Leila. Ok so it isn't a date, but I'll just call it that for the hell of it. Nobody knew how ecstatic I was at that point._

That night was great. Leila and I got to know each other. I learned that she was a very outgoing, bright girl. Even though she did have her blonde moments every now and then. But I found it cute.

Now that I think of it, I know for sure that's when I began developing feelings for Leila. After that night, the two of us became close. And in turn she began to get close to Matt. None of us thought much of it. And she also became close to Greg and Shannon.

Then about three months later she began dating John. I never had a problem with him. In fact at first I thought they went well together. But after a while it began to bother me. However, I didn't say much about it because I felt I didn't have the right to.

It was around this time that Beth and I began to have problems. Now that I was on the road a lot more, she was worried. And then that was when I started with the drugs again. Then there was the Leila factor. I had always thought that Beth liked Leila. They got a long fine. I guess that was just an act.

I find it really ironic that Leila was having problems with John at the exact same time that I was having problems with Beth.

Except that Leila and John lasted until February of 2007. While Beth and I ended in January of 2007. That was right around the time I got suspended.

She never really told me about why her and John really broke up. As far as Leila thinks, she believes I bought the reason she told me. One day I'll know the real reason.

When I got suspended I lost everything. I lost Beth. Not only that I lost my house, my dog, everything. This is what prompted me to stay with Matt.

I distanced myself. Actually I'm surprised I still have my friends. The only one who didn't take my crap was Leila. She would call me everyday. We would talk. It would actually help me. In fact, Leila helped me so much with my problems. And I love her even more for it.

One night she was over after her break up with John. That night she came to me for help. Of course she helped me, so I helped her.

It was on that night Leila and I got together for the first time. The next day we decided that we liked what we had, so we became fuck buddies. And we have been since then.

But I think neither of us expected us to fall for each other. Or in her case partly love each other.

Just thinking about her makes me smile. Just the thought of remembering the way she screams my name, or the way she bites her lip to try and bite back a moan, makes me hot.

"Jeff. Hello Jeff." Leila said as she waved her hand in my face. "Earth to Jeff."

I shook my head clear of my thoughts. I was going to say something to her, but then something stopped me. She just looked so beautiful straddling me. Her lips were in a pout. She looked sexy.

"You ok Jeff?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"Really? About what?"

"How we first met."

She chuckled. "That was an interesting night to say the least." She said rubbing her hands up and down my chest.

"It was. But not only that I was thinking about how you were there for me when I got suspended. How you came to me when you and John broke up. And how we ended up in our fuck buddy situation."

"I remember that too. I remember everything. The way you kissed me and held me. It helped me a lot."

"I know it did. It helped me a lot also."

"It was inevitable for me to fall for you. Me falling for you, was supposed to happen. I _know_ I love you. Understand?"

_Leila's Point of View_

I could only nod. Finally I understood where he was coming from. We have been through so much together in the last three years. We were bound to fall in love with each other. Well in my case, partially in love with him.

But I really need him to answer my question. Well plea actually.

"Jeff please stay here."

He looked me in the eyes. I can tell that he was thinking. What was there to think about?

Carefully we leaned our heads in closer to each other. Soon our lips were crashing together. The longer we stayed like this, the harder he got.

Pulling apart for air, I looked into his eyes. I could see the want in his eyes. I was almost positive it mirrored the want in my eyes.

I got up off of him. Since he didn't want to make the next move, I did. Something to know about me is that I am a very sexual person.

I wasn't tired. But I was thirsty. So I went into the kitchen for a bottle of water. I was leaning over the counter, my back was facing the entry way.

Now that Jeff told me he was thinking about the past, he got me started on it also. Like the first time we had sex. The way he pumped in and out of me. The way he moaned my name. Just thinking about it made me hot.

Without another thought I opened the water and practically chugged it. He made me really freaking thirsty.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Jeff came into the kitchen. I nearly jumped when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Did I make you that thirsty?" He whispered into my ear.

"Mhmm."

That was my only response. It was hard for me to focus when he was kissing and sucking on my neck. While he was doing that his hand was in my pussy. He was rubbing his fingers up and down my slit.

He was making me wetter. Oh God. He's always had this kind of hold over me.

"Did I make you wet?"

"Oh yeah. Mmmmm, keep going."

Just at the slow pace he was going was making me even more wet than before. Soon he pulled my shorts and panties off. Now that the unneeded material was gone he inserted his fingers inside of me.

Oh God. It just felt so good.

"You like that baby?"

I moaned in response. There was no way I could form words right now.

Before I know it, Jeff bends me over the counter. I feel him pull away from me for a second. Soon I would find out it was because he was ridding himself of his sweat pants and briefs.

The next thing I know he enters me from behind. At first he started off slow. But then he started to thrust harder and faster.

"OH GOD JEFF! FASTER BABY! MMMM."

"You want it faster baby?" He grunted. "Play with yourself."

As I continued to moan I ran my hand down my pussy. Slowly I began to play with myself.

Mmmm I was wetter than I thought. With my free hand I gripped the kitchen counter. He was really working me hard.

"Jjjjeeefff. Faster baby."

"You feel, mmm oh mmm, so good baby."

With that he began to pump harder. He wrapped one arm around my waist. And the other traveled down to my pussy, where my hand still was.

"Mmmm baby! Fuck me harder!"

Soon he pulled out of me. I was about to question it, but he then turned me around. He picked me up. Instantly my legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed me up against the fridge.

This time he entered my pussy. He thrusted himself into me very hard.

"You're so tight baby."

"Fuck me harder Jeff. Mmm." I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

His thrusts became even more violent. He was trying to kill me. I leaned my head into his shoulder and bit him.

This brought a growl from him. This turned him on even more. As this led him to thrust in and out of me a lot fast and a lot harder.

To get him to go faster I moved to his neck and started to kiss and suck on it.

"Mmm baby. You want it harder?" He grunted.

"Oh yeah. Fuck Jeff, harder, mmmm."

He continued to thrust in and out of me. He leaned in to kiss me passionately.

Once he hit my g-spot I pulled away. I moaned very loudly.

"Keep going Jeff. Fuck yeah!"

"Baby I'm about to, uh mmmm, about to-"

He never got to finish his sentence because he came at the same time I did. Instantly my head dropped into the crook of his neck, while Jeff dropped his head back.

"Sugar that was great." He breathed.

"Mmm yeah it was." I said between breaths. "Don't let me go."

He chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I can't feel my legs. You did quite a job on me baby."

"Yeah. Now what?"

"Lets head to the shower."

"I like the way you think." He replied.

Without another word Jeff carried us to the shower for some more fun.

_Jeff's Point of View_

Leila was definitely the best ever. She was a great person and great in bed. But her being great in bed was a plus.

After hot sex in the kitchen, and some more hot sex in the shower, we finally made it into the bed. She was snuggled up to me. And truthfully I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Jeff?" Leila questioned.

"Yeah Sugar?"

"Are you staying with me for the next few weeks?"

I looked into her eyes. There was no way I could say no to her. More importantly I didn't want to.

"Sure thing Sugar. But don't let my being here interfere with whatever you need to think about."

"I promise babe. Now that we have that covered, why do you call me 'Sugar'?"

I chuckled. Did she really want to know why I call her 'Sugar'.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She nodded. "I'm positive. You're always calling me 'Sugar', I think I have the right to know why."

She did have a good point. I took a deep breath because I honestly had no idea how to word this. This was definitely going to come out weird.

"I call you 'Sugar' because you taste sweet." I saw she was bout to ask me something else, but I beat her to it. "But I call you 'Sugar' instead of 'Sweet' because it sounds so much better. And it suits you better. Also something sweet is sugar. So you are 'Sugar' to me."

"Oh I get it. I'm surprised I never realized it before." She replied.

I chuckled. There's one of those blonde moments I mentioned earlier. "Now you know."

She smiled. I love her. And hopefully she comes to realize that she loves me too. And hopefully it is soon because I really need her in my life.

_Leila's Point of View_

Jeff and I are explosive together. It was both a good thing and a bad thing.

Tonight with him, it just felt right. I can't deny the sparks I felt tonight. Actually I felt the sparks all the time. Its not like they just started now.

Truth be told I could get use to this. Being in Jeff's arms. I feel safe, I feel complete. Great now I sound like _Jerry Maguire._

I love his multicolored hair. The tattoo on his right arm turned me on. The way his eyes looked into mine, makes me feel like he know what I'm thinking. Actually he does. I know I can live with Jeff as he is. I love him the way he is. I can live with how he calls me 'Sugar'. Actually I like that he has a name for me. It makes me feel special. Also he sees me as me. And he loves it. He loves me for me. Holy shit! I'm falling for Jeff. But where does this leave everything now?

I turned to see that Jeff was asleep. Slowly I pushed myself closer to him. I raised my head to his and lightly kissed him on the lips.

Settling myself close to Jeff, I slowly let my eyes drift closed.

"I love you Jeff." I whispered hoping he didn't hear me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I only own Leila. Everybody else owns themselves.

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys rock! Continue to do so. The flashback is italicized. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_Jeff's Point of View_

I woke up this morning feeling great. A smile crept across my face. For the life of me I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I just felt like today was going to be a great day.

Everything just feels right. The girl that I love is laying right next to me. Life just feels so peaceful right about now. I don't want this to end.

And to make matters better she loves me. Not only did I feel it last night, but I heard her say it. That totally just made my life.

But my thing is, I just want to hear her say it, when she _knows_ I'm awake. And I know that she means it. After everything that we have been through together, I know she means it. Of everyone that I know, Leila has without a doubt been my rock. Anytime we needed each other, we were there for each other. For instance when I broke up with Beth, she was there for me. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_January 2007_

"_Jeff I can't take this anymore." Beth began. "I mean everyday its something new. Either you're high, on the road, or with Leila."_

_I'm coming down from a high. This is not what I want to do right now. All I want to do is relax. But unfortunately I can't. Beth wants to talk. Like always. What else is new?_

"_Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this. And you know that."_

_She looked at me like I was crazy. Okay so I was a little crazy, but not in the sense that I'm crazy about another woman._

"_She has nothing to do with it? Jeff! She has everything to do with it. If you're not with her, you're talking about her."_

"_Do not!"_

"_Do too Jeff!" She shouted. "You're doing it right now."_

"_If I recall correctly, you're the one that started talking about her, not me." I pointed out._

_She glared at me for a brief second. Without a word she shoved her blond hair out of her face. And then proceeded to take a deep breath._

"_But you know I'm right."_

_I ignored that comment._

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought that you liked her."_

"_I do like her. She hasn't done anything to me. Personally I think she's a cool person."_

"_Then what's the problem?" I began. "She hasn't done anything to you, but, yet here you are, jealous."_

_Beth inhaled deeply. "You didn't let me finish. She hasn't done anything to me YET." She stressed on the word yet. "But she will. Jeff I see the look your face when she's around. Its filled with love. I can't handle that, among other things."_

"_Among other things?" I questioned._

_Obviously I was still slightly buzzed because I had no I had no idea what other things she couldn't handle. I know I'm not an easy person to read, but I mean come on._

"_Jeff it's the same song and dance as last time. You started going on the road again, and then the drugs started to come up once again. Whenever I see you, you're high. Just like you are right now. I went through this once before, I can't do it again."_

_Was I hearing correctly? Is she breaking up with me?_

"_You don't mean that."_

_She nodded. "I do mean it. Jeff, I can't do this. I can't take the drugs, the traveling, Leila. You're in love with a girl that isn't me. I love you Jeff, but I can't be with you. Not when you're like this."_

_I was hearing the words. But I wasn't quite believing them._

"_So that's it? You're ending an eight year relationship over nothing? Please don't do this. I love you. Beth, believe me when I say I will do anything for you."_

"_Then leave Leila. Lose all contact with her."_

_Okay so I lied to her. I would do anything but that. Leila was to much apart of me, if I lose her, I lose apart of myself. I definitely can't do that._

"_I can't do that." I whispered._

"_Then I have to go Jeff. It was great while it lasted. If we're meant to be, then we'll find our way back to each other._

_She gave me a kiss on the cheek. And without another word she walked out of the door and out of my life._

_I'm not going to lie, I'm hurt. The girl I thought I would be with for the rest of my life, just walked out on me. And for some reason I feel like it would be for forever. Like really? Just recalling her last words tell me that we won't be together anymore. Personally I think that whenever someone says 'its meant to be if we find each other again', is bullshit. That pretty much says, we won't be together ever again. This is definitely the end. Its for good. I can feel it._

_My first instinct would be to get high. Once again. But for some reason I don't want to. I feel like talking to someone. I'll get high later. With the way I've been lately, chances are I will. _

_Without another thought I picked up my phone. I instantly know who I want to call. I just hope John isn't there. After like four rings she answered._

"_Hey Jeffy." She sang into the phone._

_She just sounded so beautiful to me right now. And she's only on the phone with me._

"_Hey Leila. Are you busy right now?"_

"_Nope. Why? What's wrong?" She asked her voice full of concern._

"_Beth and I are done." I muttered into the phone._

"_Don't go anywhere. I'll be right over." She said and hung up._

_Knowing Leila, she would be here soon. Which means I don't have time to get high. I'll just wait until later. Thank God I ran into Jackson Taylor earlier today. _

"_Jeff! Where are you?" I heard her yell from downstairs._

"_Art studio upstairs!" I yelled. Or at least I think I did. I'm feeling real sleepy right about now._

"_Oh here you are." She pulled me in for a hug. Mmm she smells good. "What happened?"_

_We pulled apart and I told her to sit down. Once we got settled down I began to explain everything that happened. She was quiet as I told her what happened._

"_She tried to blame everything on me?"_

"_Not everything."_

"_I know, but you know what I mean. She had nothing to worry about. We're just friends. However I do agree with her on the drugs. You need to stop!"_

"_I did stop." I lied._

"_Really Jeff? Your eyes are bloodshot. And I know you weren't crying. I know you Jeff, you don't cry. How high are you?" She asked shortly._

"_I'm not lying. I'm sober."_

_She just glared at me. Leila knew me better than I thought. Without another word she got up and searched my room. Leila did a good job because she found everything. Unfortunately I'm to blah to figure out what she is doing. Quickly she left the room with my stash, or what was left of it. The next thing I know, I hear the toilet flush. Did she just do what I think she did?_

_Within seconds she was back in the art studio. She sat down across from me. The look on her face sobered me up somewhat. This was serious. And I just now realized it._

"_How long?"_

"_How long what?"_

"_How long have you been on drugs? When did you start using again?"_

"_Two weeks ago."_

"_Bull shit."_

"_Two months."_

"_That's what I thought. And you wonder why Beth left you tonight. I know I sound like a bitch Jeff, but you need help right now."_

_I nodded. Then it hit me. About five minutes later, I realized she flushed my stash down the toilet. Why have the women in my life gone crazy? What did I do to deserve this type of treatment?_

"_Leila, what did you do with my stash?" I shouted._

"_I threw it out. You need help! And if this is how I have to do it, then fine."_

"_You had no right to do that!"_

"_I had every right to. You were high before I got here. I can tell by your demeanor. Your face looks so dull and empty. Everyone else who knows about your problem maybe afraid to do something about it, but I'm not."_

"_I don't need your help! Not once did I ever ask for it."_

"_You're unbelievable! Do you know that?_ _Jeff you called me. So I came. And you're getting my help no matter what. I'm here for you no matter what!"_

"_Whatever. Just go."_

_I was so irritated at this point that I didn't want her here anymore. This was not going the way I thought it would. Every word out of her mouth was further frustrating me._

"_I'm staying here Jeff. There is no chance in hell I'm leaving you alone." She snapped._

_Leila was really pushing me right now. And if she doesn't leave right now I'm going to snap._

"_Leila." I said in a strained voice. "Leave right now."_

"_No Jeff, I'm staying here with you. I'm always going to be here for you. You can't get rid of me that easy."_

_No sense in arguing. Leila is just as stubborn as I am. I should know that better than anybody. Just by the look on her face I know that she is going to be there for me._

It took me a long time to get clean. Its not like I stopped using after that night. Because I didn't. I would get high on the sly. Usually I would get caught because Leila had people looking out for me. And of course she was looking out for me. And I knew that no matter how much I tried to act like I wasn't high, she still caught on. She always knew what was up.

But its because of her that I stopped. I've been clean for about a year and half now. And its all because of her. It was hard, but with Leila there by my side, I felt better. Sometimes I look back on those times and wonder how I would have made it without her. I honestly would have gone insane. But I didn't.

It was around this time that the guys started giving me trouble about Leila. But I would just blow it off saying that we were just friends. It hurt me to say it, but I did. She had John at the time, so what more could I say.

Of course they knew I was full of shit. But they would drop the subject. Temporarily. But the subject would constantly come up again at one time or another. Sometimes I think they did it to annoy me. But I think they also did it so that I wouldn't think about Beth.

I'm happy about the people that I have in my life. And that is because no matter how much of a douche bag I was to them, they were still there for me. There were a ton fights between us. Especially between me and Leila. I remember one time we got into a bad fight. Lets just say we didn't talk for two weeks straight. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't have it. Any stuff I knew about her, I heard from everyone else. At the time I thought she was being heartless. But I would later find out, she would ask the guys how I was doing.

It was actually on the night that Leila and I fought that I made the decision to stop all together. Obviously if I didn't I would lose everything. Including Leila.

Rather than go to rehab, I pushed myself to make myself better, and I did. It was hard, but once Leila did see I was trying and actually getting somewhere, she started talking to me again. And that made me even more determined. She made me feel great. And to this day, she still does.

_Leila's Point of View_

I woke up to see Jeff in deep thought. There was no way I was going to disturb him. He looked so cute right now.

A big smile crept across my face. This is the man that I love. He was right next to me, just by looking at him, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach come back. After all this time Jeff could still do that to me.

But what do I do about Matt? This isn't going to be easy at all. This wasn't going to be pretty at all.

Once again I turn to Jeff. He was still in deep thought. I couldn't help but giggle. He just looked so serious right now.

I'm guessing he heard me giggle because he looked down at me. He tried to fight a smile from coming across his face, but he lost.

"What's so funny?"

"You look so cute right now."

"Yeah?"

I nodded.

"Good. So what's the plan for today?"

I thought carefully for a second. What could we do? Honestly I just wanted it to be me and him today. We just stay in the house and be alone.

"Lets stay in. Just you and me. All alone." I replied huskily.

"Mmm I like that." He said as he leaned down to capture my lips with his.

But before we could go any further, my phone rang. Groaning I pulled away from Jeff. Who would be calling me right now?

Reaching over to my night stand I grabbed my phone and saw Matt's name flashing across the screen.

"Who is it?"

"Matt."

I felt Jeff tense up. He didn't like this at all. "Are you going to answer?"

I shook my head no. There was no way I was answering. I didn't want to deal with the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

"Don't feel like it?"

"Yup."

He smiled. I love his smile. That smile that made me melt and made me want to drop my panties.

"Good because then we couldn't have any fun."

Without another word we stripped each other of our clothes and had some fun.

_Matt's Point of View_

Why wasn't Leila answering her phone? I've been calling her since last night. And not once did she answer the phone. On top of that she never called back.

Something had to have been wrong. Leila usually answers her phone. Truth be told I was worried about her.

So what did I do? I finished taping my promo for this Friday's episode of SmackDown. And then I headed home. My first stop is Leila's house.

Before I know it I'm at Leila's front door. I knocked on the door, but there's no answer. I know she's home because her car is in the driveway.

Whatever I'll just use the key she has taped underneath the welcome mat. I told her not to put it there, but she did anyway.

Everything in here seems fine. No signs of trouble at all. Slowly I begin to walk around the house. Maybe she isn't home. She probably went out for a walk or something.

Suddenly I heard a noise. It came from upstairs. So I walked up the steps. Is that moaning? It sounds like Leila.

"Oh God baby, faster."

"Mmm Sugar, you feel so good."

That was Jeff. What the hell is going on here? She was just with _me_ the other night.

Out of no where the moaning stopped.

"I love you Sugar."

"I love you too Jeff."

My heart sank as I heard the words come out of her mouth. So this was why she wasn't answering her phone. This whole time she was with Jeff.

This goes back to what I said the other night. He always gets what he wants. This is _far_ from over.

Without another thought I quickly walk down the steps and out of the house. I put the key back under the mat. Rather than go home I head back to the airport. I'll just go to Portland early.

I'm not going to say anything to either one of them. When I'm around Leila, I'll pretend like I know nothing. I'm going to wait and see what she does.

"This is far from over." I whisper. "Far from over."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Leila. Beth and Jeff own themselves.

_A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys rock! Continue to do so. This is kind of a short chapter, somewhat boring, but also a bit perky towards the end. Enjoy!_

**Caution:** Minor sexual content.

_Leila's Point of View_

Later on that day Jeff and I finally left the room. I repeat, the two of us together are explosive. It was definitely hard for me to walk. I swear Jeff Hardy is a fucking maniac in bed. I love it!

But for some reason once I walked out of the room I felt funny. For some weird reason I was getting strange vibes. I really couldn't pick up on what, but it still felt funny. Jeff picked up on my mood.

"Do you feel like someone was here?"

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Hell yeah. Its actually really creepy."

"You know what I think its just our imaginations." I began. "I think Matt's phone call made me a little paranoid."

"Maybe. Wait. His call made you paranoid?"

I nodded. "A little bit. Why would he call?"

"I don't know. And I don't really care. Please try not to think about it. Lets just forget he called and do something."

"You're right. Its nothing. What should we do?"

"We could." He said pulling me to him. "Play some more." He said and then began to kiss me passionately.

"As much as I love to babe, I want to relax a little bit. You did quite a job on me, I don't think I'd be able to feel anything right now. You're like that rabbit from _Bambi. _What's his name?" I asked while I was snapping my fingers. "Thumper! His name was Thumper. Jeff you are Thumper."

"I can live with that. As long as its you, I can definitely live with being called Thumper."

"Good because I was going to call you Thumper no matter what babe."

"Cute real cute."

"It is, isn't it? But you love it and you know it."

"I do Sugar. And its only because its coming from you."

"You're cheesy Thumper. Where's the maniac from earlier? He was really sexy."

"Trust me Sugar, he's here, he's just trying to contain himself."

"Really? I wonder how long he can contain himself?" I said pulling away from him.

"A long time."

"A long time huh?" I questioned.

Once again I walked up to him and I began to kiss up and down his neck. Once he growled, I knew I was doing something right. Slowly one of my hands traveled down south and into his sweat pants. He was already hard.

"Mmm you're hard baby." I said while stroking him slowly.

"I, mmm, know, oh God, am." He said between grunts.

I smirked. I knew there was no way he would last long. Jeff, like me, was easily turned on. Shit, I was making myself hot. Yeah I'm a genius. He can never know that I'm just as turned on as he is.

"You like this baby?"

"Uh-huh."

Without saying anything I pulled my hand out of his sweat pants. And all I could do was smile. I was evil. I felt a smirk playing at my face and I couldn't help it. He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Good. Now lets see how long you can last." I said feeling a smirk come across my face.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I suggest a cold shower." I replied while walking away. I love Jeff, really I do. But I just had to do that. He made it so easy. I am the shit!

_Jeff's Point of View_

She's such a cock tease. I hate it when she does stuff like that. She gets me all excited and then out of no where, she stops. But that's okay, two can play this game. But until then I'm going to take a cold shower. I really need one.

Once I got out of the shower I felt fine. The cold shower really helped. Well, that was after I got the image of Leila wet and naked out of my head. That was a hard image to erase.

Just as I was about to walk out of the room, my phone caught my eye. So I walked over to it and saw that I had a missed call. My heart sank when I saw that it was Beth. What the hell does she want?

Without another thought I deleted the call and her number from my phone. I was not going to deal with her bullshit anymore. She wasn't there when I needed her, so why should I care?

"Hey Sugar, I'm going out for a walk."

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked with her face filled with concern.

"No. I just need to think about some stuff."

"You sure? Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." I smiled to reassure her.

"Okay, just be careful." She said and kissed me. "I love you Thumper."

"I love you too Sugar."

It was at that exact moment that I knew what I had to do. I would just have to make it very special for her. I love her and I'm going to show her how much. But first, before I do anything, a little payback was in order.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Leila. Jeff, Beth, and Matt all own themselves.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys rock! Continue to do so! The flashback is italicized. Also this a packed chapter, so pay attention. Enjoy!

_Matt's Point of View_

After thinking calmly and rationally, I decided to head back home instead of heading to Portland two days early. Just because the girl I feel deeply for was banging my brother, doesn't mean I should run out of town. I'll just stay in. I don't have to have any contact with her. I won't say anything, I'll wait for her to say something to me.

But fuck if it didn't hurt me. I pour my heart out to her and she practically stomps on it. And how? By sleeping with Jeff. And it was literally just after she slept with me. Not only that but she loves him. If she loves him, how does she feel about me? Did what little we had mean anything to her? Like at all?

I can't sit here anymore. The silence is driving me crazy. I guess I'll just go and visit dad. Maybe he'll be able to help. Within minutes I was at my dad's house.

"Hey pop." I said as walked up to the porch.

"Son."

Just by the tone of his voice, I knew instantly that he knew what I did to Jeff wasn't planned. Jeff just couldn't wait to tell him. Of course he would, he always wants people to feel bad for him.

"Look dad I-"

"Stop right there Matt. I'm going to talk, and you're going to listen."

Sure I maybe thirty four, but dad is still dad. And no matter how old either one of his sons are, he's still going to give us shit. After all he is dad, its his right. Rather than talk I just nodded. No matter how big I was compared to my dad, he was still scary to talk to when he was mad. He took one more look at me and then continued to talk.

"I brought you up better than that. You know that hitting him with a steel chair won't solve anything. What could have possibly possessed you to do that? Why would you do it? How could you? Did you think?"

All I could do was look down at the ground. He made me feel low. I couldn't look him in the eyes at all. Only dad could do this.

"Well answer me Matthew."

I definitely felt like I was seven years old again. The last time he grilled me like this was after I pushed Jeff off of a swing. But I swear then it was purely accidental.

"How did you know it wasn't scripted?"

"I'm not here to answer your questions. You're here to answer my questions. Why did you do it?" He demanded this time.

"Leila." That was all I could say.

"Leila?" Dad questioned. "You hit your brother with a steel chair because of Leila. My God Matthew! Not only did you ruin your relationship with Jeff, but you also ruined in the one you have with Leila. Now what does she have to do with it?"

"I like her a lot dad." I began. "And I mean a lot. But I didn't know how to tell her. And it was hard with Jeff always there. They were always together." I replied bitterly.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. He just shook his head. Just by that one action I could tell that he was disappointed with me. And this was pretty much the first time in forever.

"And you couldn't sit down and talk to her? Talk to Jeff? Maybe talk about this with them like a mature adult. But no, you terrify the poor girl. No wonder she seemed so distant last night."

"Pop she wasn't terrified. And I know this because she left with me after I did it."

"Doesn't mean she wasn't terrified. She seemed so distant. In fact she wouldn't leave Jeff's side. And what you two did when you left the arena that night, is your business. I don't need to hear about that kind of stuff."

"Last night? She was here last night?" I questioned. "With Jeff?"

"She was. Is that a problem?"

"Yes! Pop she's supposed to be with me. She belongs with me. She belongs to me!" I fumed.

"Now listen here Matt! She is a person. She belongs to herself and no one else. Leila is not a piece of property!" He shouted. "Now get your head out of your ass and apologize to them for what you did."

"I can't do that pop. Not until Jeff learns that he can't get everything he wants."

"I'm disappointed in you. I did not raise you to be like this. Jeff either. You were not taught to hate on anybody. And that includes family. And as for Leila, leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with it."

"She has everything to do with it!"

"Don't be selfish. Go talk to them like a mature adult."

I ignored his last comment. If Jeff wasn't at my house, and he wasn't here, then where did he go? Please tell me he's at Shannon's place.

"Where's Jeff?"

"He's staying at Leila's place."

That's it! I was pissed. It was one thing to catch them together in bed. But to find out he was staying there pissed me off. That goes to show that he always gets what he wants. Not only that, he gets away with it. They could have slept together a lot in the last day or so. The two of them were probably fucking like rabbits.

"Whatever pop. I got to go."

"You're a dumb ass son. But I say that with love. Now don't go and do something stupid. You know better than that."

Without another word I walked away. I rolled my eyes, I love my dad, but he just didn't understand. He was an only child growing up, so he didn't have to go through what I'm going through. He never had to fight for the spotlight like I do.

Before I head on home, I have a couple of more stops to make. Let me just make sure she's home. Without another thought I decided to call Beth. She can help. Once I make the stop at her house, I'll make a stop somewhere else. That one would be the last one. The best one.

_Leila's Point of View_

Jeff had left about an hour ago. He looked so sullen when he left, I hope he's fine. I'm so dumb, I should have followed him. Who knows what is wrong? Or what he could do? I have complete and total faith in Jeff. But its just that I love him so much, I have to worry.

Just like I was always there for him, he was always there for me. Like when John and I broke up, just like I was there for him, he was there for me. I thought he was going to go crazy when I came to him the night John and I broke up.

_February 2007_

"_You're pregnant?"_

"_Yeah I am John?" I replied, all my excitement fading._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive. Would you like for me to show you the pregnancy test?"_

"_You don't have to show me the test." He snapped. "I believe you. How far along are you?"_

"_I went to the doctor's today. I'm about a month and a half in."_

"_Who's the father?"_

_I stared at him in disbelief. Was he really asking me this? If anything, I don't cheat. I'm faithful. I can't believe he's actually asking me this. This wasn't John, not the same John I fell in love with. He seemed so dark, cold, and distant. The only time he was like this was, actually never. Something is definitely bothering him._

"_You are." I said. "Who else would there be?"_

"_Jeff Hardy." He muttered._

"_Jeff Hardy?" I laughed. "Well you're dead wrong. Jeff is only my friend. You know it is possible for guys and girls to be friends without having sex."_

"_I know that." He said. "But not you and Jeff."_

_I glared at him. "Are you accusing me of cheating?"_

"_Yeah I am." He replied without any hesitation._

_What the hell was wrong with him? He would never say this to me. There had to be something else. John was too sweet of a guy to do this to anyone._

"_You're an asshole. You know that? I would never cheat on you. This baby is yours and no one else's. Jeff Hardy is not in the picture at all!" I snapped._

"_Leila! You're always together. And when you're not with him, you're either talking about him or texting him. Call me crazy, but that would make me think you're cheating on me."_

"_John this doesn't sound like you. In fact you get along with both Hardy brothers. Why would you dislike Jeff all of a sudden?"_

"_Since you might be pregnant with his child."_

_I couldn't take it anymore. He was really pissing me off. John knew I would never cheat on him. There was another reason. Just as I was about to say something his phone rang. Because I right next to his phone, I got to it before he could. My heart instantly sank when I saw who was calling. Without thinking I chucked his phone at his head._

"_You son of a bitch!" I shouted through my tears. "All night I've been wondering why you've been so distant. I've been wondering why you would think I was cheating on you. Why you would think that this baby isn't yours. I just now figured it out. That bitch has been putting all these lies in your head. Not only that, but you've been cheating on me. You're questioning whether or no I'm cheating, yet you've been fucking Liz. You've been cheating on me with your ex-fiancé."_

"_But you've been with Jeff this whole time."_

"_No I haven't! He is only my friend! That's it." I screamed. How could I make it clear to him? Why can't he understand the words that are coming out of my mouth._

"_I can't do this Leila." He said. "You and I, not with Jeff in the picture."_

"_What about Liz?"_

"_I'll leave Liz behind, if you leave Jeff behind."_

_Was he really asking me to do this? I couldn't leave Jeff behind. He was too much apart of me. If I lose him, I lose apart of myself._

"_I can't do that."_

"_Then I can't do us. I'll be there for the baby. But other than that, we can't be together like that. I love you."_

_I just looked down at the ground. I didn't bother responding or looking up at him one last time. Once I heard the front door close, I knew John was out of my life._

_The tears were still spilling down my face as my hands fell to my stomach. What could I do about my baby? John's baby? I can't have the baby. There is no way I want to bring a baby into a broken relationship. I want my child to have a normal family. Actually, I could always have the baby and give it up for adoption. But I wouldn't be able to do that, I would be too attached to the baby by then. There was always the idea of an abortion. Would I be able to do it?_

_I can't be alone anymore. More importantly I don't want to be alone anymore. Without any hesitation I called Jeff. If there was anyone I could talk to right now, it was him. After two rings he answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jeff." I replied. "Can you please come over? I really need you."_

"_I'll be right over." He said and quickly hung up the phone._

_He can't know about the baby. So I won't mention that I'm pregnant at all. I better throw the pregnancy test out before he gets here. Which will be soon because Jeff drives like a lunatic._

_Just as I threw the pregnancy test out, I heard Jeff rush into the house. Before I walked out of the kitchen, I wiped away my tears._

"_Leila!"_

_Without another thought I walked out of the kitchen and followed his voice into the living room. He took one look at me and pulled me in for a hug. Instantly my arms wrapped around him and I held him tightly. He kissed the top of my head._

"_What happened Leila?"_

_Just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. We stood there for a couple of minutes in silence. The only sound in the room was me crying into his chest._

"_John and I are done." I cried into his chest._

_He hugged me tighter. We stood there until I cried it all out. It was then that Jeff asked me what happened. Once we sat down, I told him everything that happened. Well not everything. He doesn't know about the baby._

"_So he had the nerve to say you were cheating on him, but yet he was cheating on you with his ex-fiancé!" Jeff fumed. He then got up and headed towards the front door. "I'll kill him!"_

_Instantly I shot up and ran after him. I wasn't going to let Jeff go to jail for me. I got to the door before him. He needs to calm down._

"_Please don't leave. I need you here." I pleaded looking up at him._

"_You're protecting him." Jeff snapped._

"_I am not protecting him Jeff. All I want right now is for you to be here with me. Beating him up won't make things any better for me."_

"_You still love him." He stated._

_I looked down at the ground. What kind of a question was that? Sure John and I just broke up. Its still fresh. Of course I still love him._

"_Of course I still love him. Its hard for me not to Jeff." I said through my tears._

_Jeff lifted my face so that my gaze was no longer on the floor, but up in his eyes. He felt for me, but he wasn't quite sure of what to say to me._

"_Look." He said with his southern accent shining through."I understand that you still love him. The break up is still fresh. But you have to forget about him. If he was stupid enough to cheat on you, and to leave you, then he doesn't deserve you. This all happened for a reason."_

_I wanted to scream and just hit things. And did me getting pregnant happen for a reason? Did it happen so that we could have a reason to break up?_

"_How did you make it after your break up with Beth?" I asked crying._

_He smiled down at me. "Easy. I have you."_

"_Do I have you?"_

"_Always."_

_I wiped away my tears. Having Jeff here helped me a little bit. I know I won't be over John right away, but at least I have Jeff with me._

"_Come one lets get away from the doorway." I whispered."I just want to go upstairs and sleep. I'm exhausted."_

_Quietly the two of us headed up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to my room and we slipped inside._

"_Jeff, stay with me tonight." I mumbled._

_Without responding he turned me around and gently pressed his lips to mine. This can't be happening. Its not supposed to be happening. However, I found myself_ _kissing back. This felt good. _

_We pulled away from each other long enough to take each others clothes off. Before either one of us knew it our lips were crashing together once again. My hands were raking through his rainbow hair. A low moan escaped from my lips. Soon I was laying on my back on the bed, with Jeff kissing down my neck. For the next few hours, Jeff was making me feel better._

The memory of that night made me melt. Just thinking of the way Jeff touched me that night, made me all tingly inside. The next day Jeff and I woke up and we decided we wanted sex without dating. And thus our fuck buddy situation began.

Jeff never did find out I was pregnant. As if by fate, in the two weeks that Jeff and I weren't talking, I unfortunately suffered a miscarriage. In fact he still doesn't know that I was pregnant at the time. Part of me wants to tell him, but I'm scared. Its just more or less his reaction I'm afraid of. One day soon I'll tell him. He can't be kept in the dark much longer. But it still doesn't mean I'm not afraid of his reaction.

Where could Jeff be? He's been gone a long time. I'll just call him. Just as I was about to grab my phone, I heard the kitchen door open.

"Thumper is that you?"

I got no response. So rather than wait for one, I just turned around. I was expecting to see Jeff, but nope, it wasn't him.

"What are you doing here?"

_Jeff's Point of View_

I've been walking around for the longest time. The whole phone call from Beth totally threw me off. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious. I was really curious. So rather than call her back, I decided to go and see her. Who knows? Maybe it was nothing. But for some reason I felt like I was doing the wrong thing.

After debating for about twenty minutes, I finally made it to Beth's house. After this I'll never have any contact with her. I knocked on the door and waited patiently for her to answer the door.

"Uh hey Jeff." She said surprised. "Come in."

As soon as she moved aside, I walked into her apartment. Everything still looked the same. Beth wasn't really big on change. In fact she still looked the same.

"Hey Beth."

"Look I really wasn't expecting you to come by. Was there anything you needed?"

"I wasn't really expecting to come by either. But I saw that you called. So I decided to swing by and see what was up."

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah I did call. I heard you were clean. And I was just calling to make sure."

"Calling to make sure? If I remember correctly, you left me high and dry. But just so you know I am clean."

She smiled. "That's great. I knew we could do it!"

Hold up a minute. Did she just say 'we'? This girl has really gone crazy. What 'we' was there? She left when I needed her most. I'll be damned if she thinks she's going to take credit for what Leila helped me with.

"We? Beth there was no 'we'. You left me. Remember? The only 'we' there was, was just me and Leila. That doesn't include you at all."

"Leila." She sneered. "That girl is still around? I would have thought she would have been gone by now."

"Nope. Unlike you, she's there for people. She doesn't desert people when they need help. She's a caring person."

"Look Jeff, I didn't call you so that we can fight. The reason why I called you is because I want you back. I want another shot at us."

Its official. I'm a dumb ass. I should have just left everything alone. It was a huge mistake for me to come here.

"Not happening. We're done. I'm in love with Leila. I don't want you anymore. I'm over you. In fact I've been over you for a long time now."

"There you go again. You talk about her like she's the most perfect person in the world. Did you know that she was pregnant with John's baby when they broke up?"

She was pregnant with John's baby when they broke up? That can't be true, she would have told me. By now I'm really confused.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm going to say that you never knew."

"That's bullshit!" I shouted.

"You don't believe me? Then go ask her. I was her nurse when she miscarried." She said. "Go on, ask her." Beth challenged.

Not being able to take it anymore, I just got up and headed towards the door.

"Oh Jeff, there's one more thing."

I turned around to face her. That was a big mistake on my part. Because as soon as I did, she crashed her lips to mine. But what scared me the most, was that I didn't stop her. I kept going. Soon the kiss slipped into something further. But as Beth and I continued to go further, I couldn't help but think about how big of a mistake I was making.

_Matt's Point of View_

Here I was at my final stop. I had just left Beth's house. As of right now our plan was in motion. Jeff had just reached her house. I had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen. After all Beth was a pretty girl. Not only that, but she was good in bed. There's no need to wonder why Jeff was with her for eight years straight.

Here I was at Leila's house. Rather than go the front door I decided to use the kitchen door. Her back was facing the door. Carefully I walked into the kitchen. Her back stayed towards the door.

"Thumper is that you?"

Thumper? Was Thumper supposed to be Jeff? Well obviously since he was the only one staying with her. I was just about to respond when she turned around. Her look of excitement faded to one of shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed over?"

"No its not. I wasn't expecting you. Last time we talked you had to head up to Phoenix for a Smackdown taping."

"That is true." I began. "However I finished early, so I decided to head home." I paused again."I tried calling you, but I guess you were too busy to notice."

At this point she began to walk away from me. She was freaking out, I could tell. She wasn't supposed to be afraid. It was only me.

"Matt can you just go. Jeff will be home soon."

Oh how wrong she was. It would be a while before Jeff got home. Beth and I made sure of that. Let's just hope this all works.

I laughed. "That's cute Leila. But it will be a while before Jeff gets back. You see on the way here, I saw him heading into Beth's place."

The look on her face went from one of fear to one of hurt. Just by the look on her face I could tell she was thinking. She didn't want to believe me, but I could tell she did. Awesome, things were going according to plan.

"You're lying?" She said through gritted teeth.

My look went from one of deception to one of sincerity. Carefully I walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I wish I was Leila. But I'm not. I saw him walk into her place."

"I'm so stupid. I should have known this might happen."

"You're not stupid Leila. Don't ever let me hear you say something like that."

Rather than say anything she just looked up at me. Without another word she kissed me. While she was kissing me, she was unzipping my jeans. Before I knew it we were both naked and going at it. As I put her up on the counted, I couldn't help but smile. My plan was working. But little did I know, it would all come back and bite me in the ass.

_Leila's Point of View_

I can't believe I just did that. This was not getting better. In fact it was all getting worse. Beth was now back in the picture. And not only that I just slept with Matt. And to make things worse, I'm the one that started it.

That's just one thing that I was mad about. I was also mad at Jeff. Why would he go back to Beth? Why? I just want to know why he would go back to her after she left him. All I know is that Jeff better get home soon. We really need to talk.

"You okay Leila?"

"I'm fine Matt. You should get going, its getting late."

"You're right." He gave me one last kiss and then ducked out the kitchen door.

As soon as he left I ran to go and take a shower. I feel so dirty right now. I'm caught between two brothers. And I happen to be in love with one of them. And I'm well on my way to falling for the other. All I know is that I better put an end to this before we all get hurt.

_Beth's Point of View_

Matt was one smart guy. If we worked together, he could get Leila, and I could get Jeff. Not only that, but Matt was good in bed too. Must be in the genetics.

But I honestly forgot how good it felt to have Jeff in my bed. I wish I could be with him right now, but no, he had to take a shower. He said as soon as he was done, he was heading back home to _her_. What did she have that I didn't have?

"I'm going now." He snapped.

Without another word, Jeff walked out of my house like a bat out of hell. He was dead wrong if he thought he had heard the last of me.

_Jeff's Point of View_

I can't believe I just did that. From the get go I should have followed my gut instinct. I shouldn't have gone over there. If I hadn't gone over there, then I wouldn't feel so dirty.

Not only am I mad about that, I'm also mad at Leila. Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant with John's baby at the time of their break up? What would have been the big deal? Maybe she didn't know. But now that I think about it, she did keep dropping her hands down to her stomach a lot. At the time I thought it was because of nerves. Turns out she was pregnant. Then she had to have known. The first chance I get, I'm going to confront her about everything.

As soon as I walked through the front door, I went looking for her. The whole downstairs is quiet and empty. Which means she is upstairs.

So I run up the steps and into her room. I was about to say something to her, but then I got completely thrown off. There she was, wrapped in a towel, dripping wet.

All of a sudden I forgot what I wanted to talk to her about. Any anger I had for her when I first got home had diminished.

"Jeff-"

But she never got to finish her sentence. My lips crashed to hers. Instantly she kissed me back. I pulled away from her.

"Don't say anything." I whispered.

She nodded. Without another thought I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I just had to erase what happened today. All I wanted was to do was be with Leila. She stripped me of my clothes and I stripped her of her towel.

Carefully I placed myself in between her legs. I looked down at her and I just then realized how much I love her. Wow, I feel like a jackass.

"I love you no matter what Leila."

"I love you no matter what Jeff."

As soon as she said that I began to show her how much I love her. The payback I had in mind for her actions earlier today would have to wait. There were more important things to worry about.

_Leila's Point of View_

As soon as I saw Jeff all my anger went away. We would talk later. It could all wait until later.

"I love you no matter what Leila."

"I love you no matter what Jeff."

As soon as he said that, he showed me just how much he loved me. The events of today would have to wait until tomorrow. But for now I want to salvage whatever love Jeff and I have tonight. I don't know if it'll be there tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I only own Leila. Jeff, Beth, and Matt all own themselves.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys rock! Continue to do so! And thanks to AlwaysLove90 who gave my story a plug at the end of a chapter for her story Misery Business. You should really check it out, it's a great story!

_Jeff's Point of View_

Everything just seemed so peaceful and quiet right now. Leila had been asleep for about an hour now. I don't know why, but I just couldn't say anything to her. She just seemed so beautiful to me. She loves me and I know that she would never hurt me. And it breaks my heart to know that I hurt her big time. How did I hurt her? I went back to my ex-girlfriend.

But I'm not going to lie, she did hurt me. Why wouldn't she tell me about being pregnant? What would have been the big deal? I would have helped her, I would have been there for her and the baby. I'm not mad, just hurt. First thing tomorrow I'm going to talk to her. But how do I go about telling her, she can't know about me going to Beth's house. I have to keep that from her. I love her too much to hurt her by telling her that. No wait, I already did hurt her. Nice going jackass.

Looking down at her sleeping form made my heart ache. I had hurt her in the worst possible way, and we aren't even officially together! I've made my decision, I'm going to tell her. I'm going to be a man and own up to my mistake.

Laying down I pulled Leila close to me. I held onto her for dear life. Slowly I fell asleep, just hoping she would forgive me.

_Leila's Point of View_

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun shining through the window. It was going to be such a beautiful day outside, but I'm not too sure of how its going to be inside. Today I was going to talk to Jeff. I was going to find out why he went to Beth last night. Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions, nothing probably even happened. He wouldn't hurt me, he loves me too much to do that.

Turning over to face him, I saw how peaceful he looked. His breathing was even. A small smile played at his lips. He must be having a good dream. It was at this exact moment that I realized how much I had hurt him. We aren't even together officially, and I still managed to hurt him. I have to got to tell him, the guilt will eat away at me if I don't.

Carefully I pushed myself closer to him. I could use a little more sleep. Besides I want to be next to him for as long as I possibly can. I welcomed the sleep as my last thought was about Jeff.

_Matt's Point of View_

I haven't been able to sleep all night. The events of last night kept replaying in my mind. Everything felt right. This was how it was supposed to be. Phase one of the plan was done. It was only a matter of time before phase two kicked in. Just to make sure, I'm going to go to Beth's house. Just to make sure.

"Hey Matt." She said."Why are you here so early? I wasn't expecting you until later in the day."

"I couldn't sleep. So lets not beat around the bush. What happened between you and Jeff last night?"

"You're straight to the point Hardy. I like that. Everything happened last night." She replied with a devilish smile.

"Good. So how long until you know?"

"No clue. It takes time. What happened with you and Leila last night?"

"Lets just say that Jeff was the last person on her mind."

"Good good. Soon enough you'll have Leila, and I'll have Jeff. Matt my friend, you are a genius. Had you thought of this earlier, we could have saved a ton of trouble and heart ache." She said in a mock pout.

I smirked. No shit I was a genius. Only I could think of something that would not only break people up, but also bring them together. Life would be great.

_Leila's Point of View_

"Leila baby wake up." I heard as I was being gently shaken awake. However, I just groaned and turned in the opposite direction. I wanted to sleep some more.

"Twenty more minutes." I groaned.

"Sugarrr." Jeff whined. "Wake up, we really need to talk."

He wanted to talk? What could he possibly want to talk about? If anyone was going to talk, it would be me. Just with that one sentence out of his mouth, all my hurt came back. Sitting up I slowly turned my gaze towards him.

"You're right Thumper, we do need to talk. But I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

Suddenly I could feel the tension in the room. And he no doubt could too. But the expression on his face I couldn't read. It was just a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger.

"Excuse me. We _both_ need to talk. So the both of us are going to talk. Not just only you." He snapped.

The stern look on my face disappeared. Neither one of us had said anything major and we were already fighting. If it was like this now, what's it going to be feel like in ten minutes.

"Fine. Why-" I didn't get any further because Jeff cut me off. Normally I would have said something smart back, but I couldn't. For once I was speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant when you and John broke up?"

I felt like all the air was sucked out of my lungs. My gaze instantly dropped from Jeff, down to the foot of the bed. This was not how things were supposed to go. He wasn't supposed to find out, I was going to tell him. I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't form the words.

"Were you?" He demanded.

There was so much hurt in his voice that I had to look at him. That was a big mistake. Instantly the tears began to fall when I saw how much hurt was in his eyes.

"I was." I replied, my voice shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked hurt. "I could have helped you."

"Jeff, I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I panicked. There was no way I wanted anyone to know I was pregnant. It would have made things worse."

"And had you not miscarried, would you have told me? Or would you have waited until the kid started kindergarten?"

"I was going to say something. My plan was to wait until I was ready. But then I miscarried. After that I saw no reason in telling anyone but John."

"Did anyone, other than John, know?"

The tears continued to slide down my face. I can't believe this was happening. Things were not supposed to go this way. They were supposed to be a little better than how it is right now.

"Only John." I replied, my voice breaking.

"When did you miscarry?"

"Do you remember when we got into that fight and we didn't talk for two weeks?" I stopped and looked at him for a reaction. All he did was nod. "I miscarried then. One night I started bleeding and I went to the hospital. They took one look at me and rushed me to go and see a doctor. That's when they told me what happened. Beth was there when I was rushed into the hospital. As ironic as it was, she was my nurse." I sniffled.

That's when it hit me. How did Jeff know? I know John didn't tell him, the two of them don't talk. That slut! She told Jeff. Now I was mad. Not only that, I was hurt.

"Leila, you could have told me. I'm not mad, just hurt. Because you didn't tell me, it makes me feel that you don't trust me."

He is not going to get away with this. I wiped my remaining tears away. My gaze of sadness turned to one of hurt.

"When did Beth tell you this?"

_Jeff's Point of View_

Now it was my turn to be shocked. How did she know I was with Beth yesterday? I didn't tell her anything. How would she find out? No body knew.

"B-b-beth?" I stuttered.

"Yes, you know Beth, your ex-girlfriend. How long were you with her yesterday?" She snapped. "Better yet, why?"

"Look she called me yesterday. So I went to go and see what she wanted."

"You couldn't have called her back?" She shouted. "After what she did, you go back to her?"

"I was curious. So I went."

Her gaze was so cold, I had to go down. I knew if looked any longer, I knew I would cave. She was hurt enough as it is. Without another word, I walked out of the room. I went directly to the kitchen. I wasn't in the kitchen for five minutes, when I heard Leila come up behind me.

"So what happened with Beth? Did you sleep with her? Did you fuck her and then come back and fuck me? Huh?" She screamed.

She was really pissing me off. Who was she to come down and question me? Its not like we're dating. I didn't have to answer to her.

"I don't have to answer to you! You are nothing to me! You have no right to question what I did with Beth yesterday. We are not together. So stop acting like it!"

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it. The anger on her face was replaced with hurt. Her eyes were watering. She took two steps away from me as if I had slapped her in the face.

"Get out." She muttered.

I took my chances and took two steps towards her. But she then took two steps backwards. I had fucked up royally. What the hell can I do now?

"Look Sugar. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"My name is not Sugar! Its Leila! Now get out." She screamed. "Get out of my house now!"

I took one look at her and started to head out of the kitchen. But something on the counter caught my eye. I looked at her, and the back at the counter. Without another thought, I walked closer to the counter. There it was. On the counter there was a wallet.

"Leila, what's this?" I asked gesturing toward the wallet.

She shrugged. "Your wallet smart ass."

That was not my wallet. In fact was my wallet was upstairs on the nightstand. Someone else was here yesterday. And she was accusing me of doing something. She obviously did something also.

"That's not my wallet. My wallet is upstairs."

She swallowed hard. The cold look on her face was soon replaced by one of worry. Someone was definitely here yesterday. I grabbed the wallet and opened it. My heart stopped when I saw that it was Matt's wallet. Suddenly I was the angry one.

Throwing the wallet across the room, I began to advance towards Leila. "Matt was here yesterday? Did you fuck him and then fuck me? Huh?" I shouted pushing her up against the wall.

Her gaze dropped down to the ground. I could hear her sobbing. Her entire body was shaking, then out of nowhere that all stopped. She picked up her head and smirked at me.

"You're nothing to me! We're not even together, so I don't answer to you! Now get out!" She screamed pointing towards the door.

"I don't need you. I don't need a two timing slut in my life anyway!"

Without another word I left, slamming the door behind me. I regretted saying all that to her. It broke my heart. And still after everything, I still love her.

_Leila's Point of View_

As soon as I heard the door slam shut, I slid down the wall and began to cry. I can't believe that just happened. Jeff and I were done before we even started. Why did this have to happen? Despite everything that was said, I still love him.

But right now I'm also mad at Matt. Why the hell did he come here? Better yet, why did I kiss him? Why did I let everything go so far? This was all wrong. I had to talk to someone. Someone that I haven't talked to in a while. Maybe he can help me.

Without another thought, I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. I just hope he isn't busy. He answered his phone.

"Hey Leila. What's up?"

"I really need to talk to you." I replied. "Are you busy?"

"Actually no. I just got into town for a house show tonight. Come by."

After he gave me all the information I needed to find him I left. On my way there I couldn't help but think off Jeff. And just think about how I felt like I lost a piece of myself today.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only own Leila. Everything familiar owns themselves.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, and thanks to all those who added this story their favorites and alerts. You guys rock! Continue to do so. Here's chapter 9. Also if I get lots of good reviews for this chapter, I'll post chapter 10 up sometime today also. :) Enjoy!

_Leila's Point of View_

"Uh hey John." I said awkwardly.

"Hey Leila. Come on in."

I did as he asked me to. After our break up John and I maintained kind of an awkward relationship. Not awkward as in we don't talk to each other, but awkward as in we can talk to each other about pretty much anything. When we first broke up, we had no contact with each other. But on the night that I miscarried, John came to hospital. On that night we talked and came to a mutual understanding, that after all that we have been through, we need each other in our lives. Just not in a romantic sense. All of that brings us to now.

"Why do you sound so awkward?"

I laughed. "John is it even possible to sound awkward?"

"No clue. Anyway enough with that. What brings you here?"

Like I mentioned earlier, John and I maintained a friendship. Which means he knows about my very friendly situation with Jeff. Its kinda of a funny story on how he found out. He kind of walked in on Jeff and I in the act. Okay, so maybe its more embarrassing than funny. Of course, he was mad a first, but then later dropped it. He was actually fine with it after a couple of days. What can he do? We were broken up. Its not like I was cheating.

"Its about my situation with the Hardys."

"You mean Hardy." He said perplexed.

"No, I mean Hardys."

John just stared at me in disbelief. "Jesus Christ Leila, what happened? Please don't tell me you got into the middle of their fight."

"I'm part of the reason as to why they are fighting."

"What?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain everything to him. For an hour and a half, John just sat listened. Hard to believe that he just sat and listened, right? Anyway I'm getting off track. I didn't leave out a detail. I told him about how Matt and I hooked up. I mentioned how Jeff loves me and how I love him. He knew everything right up until the fight that Jeff and I had an hour ago. John knew everything, he was no longer in the dark.

"What?" He asked stunned.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, relax Stone Cold Steve Austin. I need help. That's why I came to you."

"I am relaxed. I'm just a little shocked is all. This all happened in like a three day time span?" He stopped and looked at me. I nodded. "Wow. Leila all I can tell you is to lay low for a while. Keep your distance from them. Take some time to cool down."

The tears began to escape from my eyes. This all hurt. What hurt me even more is that John maybe right. I might need to take some time to myself. I can't talk to them for a little while. Before I can go back to them, I need to prioritize, get myself straight. Otherwise I won't get myself anywhere with the kind of shape I'm in.

"Leila don't cry." John said coming to me and pulling me in for a hug. "Sometimes things like this happen."

"I know John." I sniffled. "I just don't want this to happen. After Jeff walked out today, I felt like I lost a piece of myself."

"You love him that much?"

"I do John. After our relationship, I didn't think I'd ever fall in love again. Its just hard." I said trailing off.

"Tell me what you feel when you are with the boys."

"I don't know how I feel about Matt. He confuses me. One minute I want to be with him, and the next minute I don't. Its weird."

"And what about Jeff?"

"With Jeff? I always want to be with him. He actually makes me feel good. We have fun together, there's never a dull moment. Its like with him, you don't know what's going to happen. But after today, I don't know. He just hurt me."

"Leila, I'm telling you this as a friend, get away from them for a few weeks. You guys all need space. I know that you live here, but why don't you go home and visit your family. Maybe that will help you."

I thought about what he just said. He might be right. Maybe visiting my family would help. They might be what I need right now. Wiping away my tears I looked over at John. This had to be awkward for him. I don't like that I had to put him in this position, but he was the only one I could talk to right now.

"You're right John. I should just head home. Take some time to myself. Maybe then I could figure out what to do. Thanks John."

"Not a problem. I'm always here if you need me. No matter how awkward the situation." He joked.

"Well I better get going. I don't want to hold you back from your show tonight." I replied getting up.

"Leila."

"Yeah John." I asked turning around.

But instead of getting a response, I got John's lips pressing to mine. My first instinct should have been to pull away, but I didn't. Instead, I kissed back, relishing the feel of his lips on mine.

_Matt's Point of View_

Where was she? I've been calling her for the last hour, and not once did she answer her phone. What worried me more was that she didn't call back. This wasn't supposed to happen. When her and Jeff fought she was supposed to come to me. Where the hell could she have gone? Before I could think any further, my phone began to ring. I excitedly looked down at my phone to see it was only Beth.

"Hello?"

"Yeah Matt your plan is real genius. When they fought he didn't come to me, instead he went to God knows where. Is Leila there with you?"

"Relax Jeff is at my dad's house. Just as I was pulling out of my dad's driveway, Jeff was pulling in. As for Leila, I have no idea where she is."

"Yeah great plan Matt."

"Look every plan has its kink. This is the kink to this one. Besides, when you and Jeff had sex it was unprotected, right?"

"Well duh. How else will the plan work? And you?" she questioned.

"Same here. No condom or anything. Everything was free."

"Okay good. I guess now we have to be patient?" She questioned unsure of herself.

"Yeah. You just told me that last night. Listen I have to go now. I'll call you if anything."

"Same here."

Without another word we hung up. I hope to God this plan works. No it will work. I thought of it. Between Jeff and myself, I was always the sensible one. This plan was sensible. It will work.

"This definitely will work. Soon Leila will be with me." I whispered reassuring myself.

_Jeff's Point of View_

"Dad, I don't know what to do?" I said as I finished explaining to him what happened.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy. I didn't raise you to be that way." He scolded. Here I was, almost thirty two, and I'm still getting scolded by my dad. "You never call a woman a slut, or cheat on her. You know better than that."

I hate when he does this. More importantly I know he's right. Which is why I hate it. I would never do that to someone I love. If could, I'd take back everything I said or did to her in the last twenty four hours. I love her too much to not have her in my life.

"I love her dad."

"Not you too."

"What?"

"You love Leila too? I just had Matt here telling me he 'likes her a lot'." Dad said using air quotes.

"This can't be happening. She belongs with me."

Dad slammed his hands down on the table very hard. I jumped at the impact. This I found shocking because dad is never like this.

"My sons are idiots. I didn't raise you and Matt to be this way." He spat. "But I'm going to tell you what I told Matt. Leila _doesn't_ belong to anybody. She is a person, not a piece of property. You and Matt are morons. I say that with love. But you two cannot put Leila in this situation. I'm amazed that the poor girl is still in one piece."

"Dad I'm not treating her like a piece of property. But I just feel right with her. Like today after our fight, I felt like I lost a part of myself. Do you realize that I was going to ask her to marry me?" I asked, my frustration building.

Dad was getting ready to say something, but I knew I had thrown him off with something that I had just said. "You were going to ask her to marry you? I thought you didn't believe in marriage."

"Same here. But with her, I don't know what I think anymore. I just love her that much, that I'm willing to settle down with her. I'm serious when I say I love her dad. This isn't a joke to me."

"I understand that son. But give her some space. Too much has happened too fast. Give Leila a chance to breathe."

I took a deep breath. This is hurting me more than I thought it would. I don't think I've ever felt like this. Honestly like I mentioned earlier, I lost a piece of myself today.

"That won't be a problem dad. She threw me out of her house today. So I'm going to be here for the remainder of my days off."

"That's fine son." He said. "Just think about what I said, it might help."

I nodded. What more could I say? He was right. I had fucked up royally. Would I ever get to be with her the way that I wanted to be with her? Or the way she wants to be with me? Without even thinking I picked up my phone and called her. After a few rings her phone went to voicemail.

"Uh hey Sugar. I just wanted to call and see what you were up to. Okay, I can't do this. I can't pretend like either one of us aren't hurting. Because I know that we both are. But I really want to see you. Please baby I really want to see you, to hear your voice. Believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I will do anything for you. I didn't mean a word I said. Sugar I really need you in my life. I love you. You should know that I would never hurt you purposely. After a lot of thinking I realized that I was wrong. Just please baby call me back. We need to talk. I love you."

After leaving her a half hour long voicemail, I hung up the phone. With nothing to do, I sat down and began to write a song for her. I was going to get her back.

"Please God. Don't let me lose her. I need her in my life. She's the greatest thing to ever happen to me." I whispered as I began writing.

_John's Point of View_

I can't believe that just happened. When she called me today I promised myself that this wouldn't happen. But it did. My ex-girlfriend came to me for help and I ended up sleeping with her. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good to have her here with me.

"John. Hello? Earth to John." I felt myself being lightly shaken.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"We really need to get ready. I have to go home and get ready. And you have to get ready for your house show tonight."

"Why don't you stay here with me? We can go to Tampa together. Hell I'll even help you pack."

She looked real unsure of herself. I can tell that she was caught between her emotions. Leila came to me for help, and I think I might have made things worse, instead of better.

"Please. I'll be good. I promise." I said raising both my hands.

She took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll go with you John. But we really need to talk about what just happened. We can't avoid it."

"Fair enough." I said walking into the bathroom.

This was bad. I really made things worse. And I'm probably about to make things even harder for her. I was falling for her all over again. Do I tell her? Or do I just leave everything as is?

_Leila's Point of View_

What happened? Better yet, what did I just agree to? Oh good God things were getting worse. John was now in the mix. Its official, I'm a slut. I slept with Jeff and Matt in the same day. And then the next day I slept with my ex-boyfriend. Not only that, I was going home with him too. What the hell am I doing?

This is not good for my health. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm in love with Jeff. There is no doubt about that. Then there's Matt who I'm not too sure of anymore. One second I want to be with him, the next second I don't. Then to add more of a twist, John is back in my life. This was getting even more messier by the second. But I just didn't know how messy.

All I know is that I can't take anymore of these twists and turns. But as I should have learned from these last few days, more were to come. I just didn't know how much they would change my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Leila. Everyone else owns themselves.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed! You guys rock. Continue to do so! This chapter is kind of a filler, its needed for what's to come. Enjoy!

_Leila's Point of View_

Last night after John had left to go and do his house show, I called the airline and got a ticket to Tampa. Even after I got the ticket, I still couldn't believe that I was going back home with my ex. I honestly never thought that this would be happening.

"Leila, you okay?"

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I looked towards John. I couldn't help but send a weak smile his way.

But knowing John, he could see right through my smile. But allowed me to get away with it.

"Yeah I'm fine." I paused looking around the room. "Uh I need to get home and pack my things."

"Sounds good. How about I come and get you when I'm ready? I'll just hang out at your house until you're done, if you're still not ready."

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Just give me a call when you're on the way to my house."

Nodding he walked up to me and pulled me in for a hug. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. Maybe I actually missed the feeling of having him around. But I do know one thing, I'll never love him as much as I love Jeff.

"Thanks for everything John. I'll see you later." I said as I walked out the room.

Once I got into my car, I let the tears flow. Why was all this happening? I was supposed to be with Jeff. Matt, Beth, and John were not supposed to be in the picture. I shouldn't be having feelings for either Matt or John. And Beth was a whole other story. I don't even want to get started on her.

And when I did make it home, my tears were still running down my face. Everything was a mess. Before doing anything I needed to calm myself down. So I just sat down and stared into nothing. Going back home was a good thing. I needed this. Sighing I got up and went upstairs to pack.

As I was packing it hit me that I didn't have my phone with me at all. Almost instantly my eyes fell on the phone. The alert light that I had set on my phone was blinking like crazy. Grabbing my phone I began to look at my missed calls. I had seventy eight missed calls. Some from Jeff, some from Matt, a few unknown numbers, and a few calls from friends and family.

"Oh God. What happened?" I whispered to myself as I was skimming through my missed calls.

Continuing to look through my phone, I noticed that I had multiple text messages. And only one voicemail. Without even reading the text messages, I deleted them. I was going to delete the voicemail, but for some reason I couldn't. Instead I decided to listen to it. As soon as I punched in my password, Jeff's voice began to fill the silence.

"_Uh hey Sugar. I just wanted to call and see what you were up to. Okay, I can't do this. I can't pretend like either one of us aren't hurting. Because I know that we both are. But I really want to see you. Please baby I really want to see you, to hear your voice. Believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I will do anything for you. I didn't mean a word I said. Sugar I really need you in my life. I love you. You should know that I would never hurt you purposely. After a lot of thinking I realized that I was wrong. Just please baby call me back. We need to talk. I love you."_

After a half hour of listening to that voicemail, I was in tears. I couldn't believe that he would do that. This made things even harder than before. Finally putting the phone down, I finished my packing. Just as I finished packing, I got a call from John saying that he would be at my house soon.

Wiping away whatever tears I had left, I got up and grabbed my things. One thing I knew for sure was that I wouldn't call Jeff back. I would call when I was good and ready. When I could face him.

_Jeff's Point of View_

Where was Leila? Why hadn't she called me back? Did something happen to her? I was really worried about her now. She would usually answer the phone, and if she didn't, she would call back. Something was definitely bothering her.

"Jeff would you relax?" Shannon asked. "She'll call when she wants to. After everything you said and did to her, I wouldn't blame her. And neither should you. Just give her time. She won't want to talk to you right away."

Sitting down I glared at Shannon. What did he know? Never mind. In a sense he was right. What more could I say? I was pretty much already looking like a dumbass for what I did.

"And what about what she did to me? What about what she said to me? I let that go. I'm willing to talk to her." I said frustrated.

"Jeff can you blame her? You called her a slut and slept with your ex."

"What about what she did to me? She slept with my brother, the same day she slept with me."

Shannon rolled his eyes. "You slept with Beth, the same day you slept with her. And she slept with Matt, the same day that she slept with you. Personally, I think you guys all messed up. This whole thing could have been avoided."

Taking a deep breath I calmed myself down and went back to my writing. What more could I say? Shannon was right. Shocker, right? We all did mess up. This could have been avoided.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing." I said shortly.

"Oh really?" Shannon asked with interest in his voice. "What are you writing?"

"A song for Leila."

"You're writing a song for her? Dude, you must really like her."

"No Shan, I love her." I corrected.

Nobody would ever know how much I love her. I don't think I could even find the words to describe how I feel about Leila to Shannon. We sat in silence for another five minutes before Shane came in.

"Hey guys." He said catching his breath. "Are Leila and Cena back together?"

My head instantly shot up. What the hell was he talking about? Cena and Leila? They weren't back together. At least I hope not. Without any thought I dropped what I was doing and ran out of Shannon's house. I ran all the way to Leila's house, only to find all the lights off. I took my chances and I began to pound on the door.

"Leila! Open the door!" I shouted. "Leila!" I shouted as I continued to pound on the door. After being there for about ten minutes, with no response, I finally left. With my head down, I went back to Shannon's house.

Right when I got back to Shannon's house, I began to question Shane. "What do you know?"

"All I saw was Cena and Leila driving in a car heading towards the airport." He said.

Dropping my head I went back to writing. I wouldn't jump to conclusions. It could be innocent. But I have to admit, part of me was jealous. Soon I began writing feverishly, hoping to God that I didn't lose her.

_Matt's Point of View_

I never got any type of response from Leila. In fact I was beginning to think that she was avoiding me. This wasn't supposed to happen. Okay, I can't panic, soon enough things will go my way.

"Hey son. I have a question."

"Yeah pop, what's up?"

"Are Leila and John back together?"

My head instantly shot up and met his gaze. What was he talking about? No they weren't back together. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't apart of the master plan.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I just ran into them at the gas station. I talked to them for a few minutes. As it turns out they're going to Florida together."

As soon as that flew out of his mouth, I felt hurt. Why would she go to John? She was supposed to come back to me. Did she go to John because Jeff went to Beth? Dad picked up on my mood. He knew something. And knowing him, he was going to say something.

"I can't say I blame her. After everything that's happened over the last few days, she needs the space. This goes for you and Jeff. I'll tell him when I see him. Don't bother her, give the poor girl some space, let her think. She can't do that with the two of you breathing down her neck constantly."

I took a deep breath and nodded. After what he told me, I was in no mood to argue. Instead I got up and left without saying anything. There was so much I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

Once I got into my car, I called Beth. As soon as she answered I began to talk. "I'm coming over right now. Don't go anywhere." I demanded. Then I hung up the phone before she could say anything.

What the hell is going on? This was _not_ supposed to happen. It was not a part of the plan. Damn it, why were things going wrong? That's okay, I'll figure something out. And before I know, everything will be back on track.

_Leila's Point of View_

So much for thinking I was going to leave quietly. That all went out the window after Shane saw John and I together. Then at the gas station, we ran into Gil. Can I say awkward? Or maybe it was just me. I don't know. I'm in love with guy's youngest son, yet he sees me with my ex. Yeah, it was awkward.

"Calm down Leila. It was nothing. Gil isn't mad at you."

I just looked at him. How do I go about telling him it ran deeper than that? Even though I never told Gil, I know he knows that I'm in love with Jeff.

"Maybe you're right." I responded sighing.

This is horrible. I'm stuck. And so is Gil. The guy is probably going insane having his boys fight over me. This wasn't going to end well. Let's just face it, this is all because of me.

As the plane took off towards home, I realized that I really needed this. I needed to think. Nothing could change in two and a half weeks. I would soon find out that I was wrong. And I would learn that the hard way.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys rock! Please continue to do so. Anyway a lot happens in this chapter. So please don't hurt me. Once again, review. Enjoy!

_Leila's Point of View_

The last two weeks of my break flew by. John was right, going home would help me out a lot. As soon as I got to Tampa, I went directly home. The time with my parents really calmed me down.

But of course, they thought that John and I were back together. They actually looked ecstatic. But when I told them we weren't, they were pretty disappointed. They told me that they were over it, but I still think my parents are having separation issues. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were the ones who had dated John.

The entire time I was there, I didn't mention anything about work, Jeff, and Matt. It was better that they didn't know. My parents weren't exactly the biggest fans of Jeff, which blows because I'm in love with him. I wonder how they're going to take it when they do find out.

Anyway I'm getting off track. My time at home was spent going out with friends and family. It actually felt great to be away from work and all the drama that surrounded it. But as always, all good things come to an end.

So here I am right now, heading on over to the arena. I can't help but nervous for many reasons. One reason being that it was my first night back. I felt like I was gone so long, but in reality I wasn't. It felt like my debut night all over again. But I'll get over that. But the big reason as to why I'm nervous. Jeff and Matt Hardy. Truthfully, I hadn't talked to them since I left to go and visit my family. What would I say to them? More importantly, what would I say to Jeff? We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. Actually he tried to fix it, but I ran. I'm not going to lie, that voicemail scared me.

As I turned into the parking garage of the arena, my nerves picked up. I could feel the butterflies swirling around in my stomach. Getting out of the car I took a deep breath and headed towards the doors that would lead me into the backstage area.

"Its now or never." I whispered to myself as I headed further into the arena.

So far so good. Still no sign of anybody I talk to. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. As I turned the corner, I ran into something I had never wanted to see. The very thought of it made me want to throw up. In fact this was the very reason why we fought. But to actually see it happening before my eyes, made me want to cry. He actually went back to her. Jeff and Beth were back together.

Without even thinking I turned around so quick that I ran into someone that was walking down the corridor at that exact moment. My eyes were blurred with my tears so I couldn't really tell who it was. Instantly the person put his hands on my shoulders.

"Leila, are you okay?" I automatically recognized that voice. It belonged to none other than Shane Helms.

Wiping my tears away, I shook my head. Without even thinking I threw myself into his embrace. I need help. And more importantly I needed to talk to someone. Shane could help me.

_Shane's Point of View_

I was walking down the hall when someone I recognized bumped into me. Realizing it was Leila, my hands instantly went up to her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Leila, are you okay?"

Without saying a word, she wiped her tears away and threw herself into my embrace. Something was definitely wrong. Leila was not one to melt down. But as of right now, judging by everything that's been going on with her lately, I didn't really blame her.

Pulling away from her, I grabbed her hand. On the way to my locker room, I stopped by catering to grab a bottle of water. Afterwards we headed to my locker room. Once we got in there I sat her down.

"Calm down Leila." I said handing her the bottle of water.

Without saying anything she took the bottle of water from me. Taking the cap off, she put the bottle to her lips and practically chugged the water. When she was done, she put the cap back on the bottle and set it down next to her. Putting her head down, she took a couple of deep breaths. After a couple of minutes she picked her head up and looked at me.

"Thanks." She said, her voice still slightly shaking. "I bet you're wondering what's up."

I shrugged my shoulders. If she wanted to tell me, then she would. I'm not going to sit here and force it out of her. If she wants to talk, then she will. I'm not going to bother her.

"If you want to, go ahead, talk to me. If not, its fine. Do what you think is right."

"How long have they been back together?" She asked. Wow, she went straight to the point. She hangs out with Jeff a little too much.

"About a week." I mumbled. As if I did something wrong, I let my gaze drop down to the ground. Suddenly the floor looked interesting to me. I couldn't look at her, it hurt me too. As lame as it is, when she hurt, so did I. Leila was like my little sister.

"Oh." She mumbled.

Taking my gaze off of the ground, I looked over at Leila. I could tell she was hurt, but she didn't want to show it. As much as I love Leila, I really needed to know something. It was going to sound rude, but I had to know. Its been bothering me for the last two weeks.

"When did you and John get back together?"

For the first time since I bumped into her cracked a smile. Suddenly I was confused. First she was hurt and then she wasn't. This I had to hear. I just sat in silence waiting for her to say something.

"We're not back together Shane. The day Jeff and I fought, I went to John for help. He suggested that I go home and visit my family. You know, get my mind off of things. A lot has been going on."

"Oh. Well now I feel like a jackass."

"Don't feel like a jackass. Please? Anybody would have thought the same thing." She paused for a second and then continued. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For leaving without saying anything. For not calling while I was away."

"Don't be sorry." I said waving it off. "We all understand that you needed to get away for a little bit. No body is mad at you. In fact Gil, had to remind everyone to leave you alone and let you think."

"Good old Gil." She laughed. "He never lets anyone down." All of a sudden her smile disappeared. "But Jeff didn't understand." She said referring to what I said earlier.

"Well, Jeff is an idiot." I said. "But he still loves you."

"No he doesn't." She responded. "He has Beth now. I'm not in the picture anymore."

I shook my head in disbelief. Was she serious right now? Jeff still loves her. He's always loved her. Beth, for him right now, was a distraction. Sure he's with Beth physically. But his heart is with Leila. I can see it. Shannon can see it. And Matt, well, he's still being an ass about everything. I was going to say just that, when Jeff and Beth walked in. This wasn't going to be pretty.

_Jeff's Point of View_

When Beth and I walked into Shane's locker room, my heart stopped. There sitting in his room as gorgeous as ever was Leila. It had been two weeks since we last spoke, but I'd be lying if I said she never crossed my mind. In fact, my song for her was all done. It was sitting in my bag. I was going to give it to her now, but that all changed when Beth came back into my life.

Allow me to explain. A few days after Leila left, I started talking to Beth again. We got through our problems and decided to give it another go. We've been together for a week. But things aren't the same. In fact, I haven't slept with Beth since the day before me and Leila fought. I couldn't bring myself to do it. My head was with Beth. But my heart was with Leila. It always been, and it always will be with Leila. As if to remind me that she was there, Beth grabbed my hand and glared at Leila.

"Hey Sug- Leila. You ready for tonight?"

She only nodded. Everybody could feel the tension in the room. Not only was it tense, but it was also awkward. As if reading my thoughts, Shane left the room saying that he was going to call Jamie and see what she was up to. One down, one to go. Once again, things worked in my favor. Beth's phone began to ring. Releasing her hand from mine, she looked down at her phone. She excused herself, but not before she kissed me. It felt like she was trying to prove point, rather than trying to show affection.

When she left, it was only me and Leila. Walking over to the door I closed it. I didn't want anyone to hear what we were saying. Especially Beth.

"So you and Beth?" She asked with hurt evident in her voice.

"Yeah." I paused for a second. "You and John?"

I was expecting her to say that they were back together. But she didn't. It shocked me because I thought they were. Not only that, I was mad at myself. I should have waited until I saw her. Regret was now running through my body. Why didn't I wait?

"I love you too much Jeff. I wouldn't even think about going to another man. Not anymore at least. I have something to tell you. I'm not going to lie, its going to hurt, but I'd rather you hear it from me."

Suddenly I was scared. What did she have to tell me? By the look on her face, I knew she meant it when she said it was going to hurt. But little did she know that, I like her, was hurt beyond repair. Sitting down, I nodded for her to continue.

"That day that we fought, I uh, slept with John." She said wit tears in her eyes.

Okay so I was wrong. I wasn't hurt beyond repair. Nope, I was now shattered. She slept with her ex. Great. What's next? Is she pregnant with his kid again?

"And you say that you love me too much. You wouldn't go to another man. But yet you did!" I yelled.

"I do love you Jeff. Which is why I'm not with him. I thought I wanted to be with him again. But I don't. Its you that I want to be with. If anyone should be yelling, it should be me. Yeah, I made a mistake. I admit that. But I love you. And I thought that you loved me, but obviously you don't. Please don't say you do love me, because if you did, you wouldn't be with Beth!" She cried.

"Don't do this. You could have called me. But you didn't because you were too busy blowing John!"

Obviously I offended her. She nearly slapped the taste out of my mouth. I forgot how hard she can hit. Without even thinking, I advanced towards her. With ever step I took going forward, she took one back until she hit the wall. Blocking her in, I looked down at her. Rage and hurt filled my eyes, just like they filled hers.

"Fuck you Jeff! I don't need this right now."

She tried to walk away, but I pushed her back to the wall. Even if it killed me, she's going to listen to what I have to say. Its hurts me to tell her this way, but I have too. Because of the situation we are in, it can't be done any other way.

"There is no us. There can't be an us. We hurt each other too much for us to love each other. We're done Leila. Plain and simple, we are done." I said.

Looking up at me, she nodded. On the outside I knew she was fine. But on the inside, just like me, I knew that she was hurt. I had hurt us both very badly. But we both needed to hear it.

Without saying another word she walked out of the room. Part of me was telling me to run after her. To tell her that I was full of shit, that I needed her. But I didn't, we need time away from each other.

One thing I do know is that no matter what we say to each other, we will always love each other. But we won't be together. The day we lost each other, we lost each other forever. Sighing I started to get ready for tonight.

In the mean time, Beth came back into the room. I took one look at her and it was then that I realized how big of a mistake I made in letting Leila walk out of my life.

_Matt's Point of View_

Tonight's segment went off without a hitch. All through the segment I could tell that Leila wasn't as into it as she should have been. Which only meant one thing, the plan was back on track.

According to Beth, Leila wasn't the only one in a bad mood, Jeff was too. But who cares about Jeff? He has Beth there for him. Leila is who I need to focus on. I need to be there for her. All I have to do is show her that I'm nothing like Jeff.

"Hey Leila." I said lightly grabbing her arm.

As soon as I grabbed her arm, her entire body tensed up. Why was she tense around me? I didn't do anything to her. I was the brother who _wouldn't_ break her heart.

"Not right now Matt." She said pulling out of my grip. "I'm not in the mood to talk."

I had to think fast. She couldn't walk away. This was my time to be with her. With her acting like this, it was my time to help her.

"Come on Leila. What's wrong? You can talk to me about anything." I said sincerely. It was sincere because I really meant it. Sure I was being an asshole to those close to me, but I wouldn't be an asshole to Leila. I love her.

Judging by her body language, I knew that she was hesitant. But after a little thinking she loosened up a little bit. And after a tiny bit of thinking, she decided to head on over to catering with me.

"What's up?"

She sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? Its kind of a long story."

"Yeah, I want to help you."

Once again she sighed and began to tell me everything. The more she told me, the more I began to feel bad. Most of this was my fault anyway. My better half was telling me to forget everything and go back to Jeff. But the half of me that thirsted for revenge won out. I had to prove to her that I really do love her. And more importantly I had to help make her realize that she loved me too.

"I'm sorry Leila. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

For the first time since we sat down she smiled. And honestly the sight made my heart melt. She truly is beautiful. Her smile is one of the many things I love about her.

"Thanks Matty. Listen I have to go now, but I'll talk to you later."

I didn't say anything as she walked away. We definitely made a break through. It was only a matter of time before we got together. That's all it took, just time. Soon we'll be happy. Me, Leila, and soon enough, when she finds out, our son or daughter.

_Leila's Point of View_

Tonight I felt a roller coaster of emotions. And it doesn't seem to end. My frustration is building. I'm literally on the edge of breaking. This just never seems to end. I want it all to end. I want to be with Jeff. But we can't be together. He's right, we wouldn't work out. Maybe I should just settle down with Matt. Who am I kidding? I can't be with him, I don't love him like that. Its Jeff I love. Maybe I should just move on. He obviously did, so I should too. Its only fair. Right?

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't realize that John was walking right next to me. "Leila. Leila babe. Are you okay?"

I shook my head. Just thinking about it made me cry. John wrapped his arm around my waist and led me towards the parking garage. We walked most of the way there in silence. It was actually comforting in a way.

"Let's go. You need to get some rest."

Without any word, I simply followed him to the car. He was right, I did need some rest. I'll explain everything to him in the morning. He deserved to know what was going on.

In the last few minutes I decided on something major. It wouldn't only affect me, but also those around me. I had decided to leave the WWE.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys are the best. Please continue to be the best by reviewing. This chapter takes place a week later. As always review. Enjoy!

_Leila's Point of View_

Last week when I got to the hotel that night, I completely knocked out. I was much worse off than I thought, because I had John stay the night with me. And no, nothing happened. But the next day when I told him that I've decided to leave the WWE, he got a little upset. However, after a little talking he was able to come to terms with it. Can he really blame me? I mean come on, too much has happened way too soon. This whole situation got completely out of hand, and I just can't deal with it anymore.

That was last week, but this is this week. Right now I'm sitting in my bed further contemplating my decision on leaving the WWE. Would it really solve anything? Will things get any better? For my sake, I hope it does. Everything has just gotten so out of hand, I don't even know what to do anymore.

Like I'm not the same person anymore. I can't eat without throwing up. My sleep is pretty much non existent. I've lost a huge amount of weight. I'm just not myself anymore. Like I just feel so dull and empty. And the sad thing, I don't think anyone has really noticed. I would say something to someone, but I can't, I don't want to drag anyone else into this whole Hardy Saga that is going on. It wouldn't be fair to them.

Just the thought of Jeff made me cry. He didn't want to be anywhere near me. Everything that we have been through together was thrown out the window. We've been through so much together and it hurts to know that it doesn't mean anything to us anymore. After he told me that we couldn't be together anymore, I should have called him out on it. I should have said something, rather than agree with him. We might actually be better off than we are right now. Did I mention, that Jeff and I have talked since last week?

Looking at the clock, I decided to get up. I had to meet Shane at the gym. Apparently, he wasn't done talking to me last week. There was more ground to cover. But, its good that I'm meeting him at the gym, this was a good time to tell him about my decision to leave the company. Hopping into the shower, I dreaded his reaction.

_Jeff's Point of View_

I thought that having Leila out of my life would be a good thing. But as it turns out, I was wrong. My biggest mistake was allowing Beth back into my life. She was making it a living hell. But thankfully, I was able to get away from her for a while. Thank God for Shane and his grand breakfast idea. And thank God Beth had decided to stay upstairs. Apparently, this last week had just been exhausting for her. Because, she wrestled a match and lost the most important person in her life and all. Note the sarcasm.

This past week however, was grueling. The only thing that was replaying in my mind was the hurt that was in Leila's eyes, when I told her that we couldn't be together. Just looking at her made my heart shatter. No one knew how bad I wanted to hold her. I so badly wanted to tell her that I was wrong, that she's the air I breathe. Ok, that's a little cheesy, but everyone knows where I'm going with this. The problem? We haven't talked since last week.

"Hey Jeff." I heard as I looked up to see Shane sitting down. "How you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess." I muttered. "I could be better."

"Why? What happened with Leila last week?"

I sighed. I found it funny that he instantly knew that Leila was on my mind. But before I could say anything, the waitress came over and took our orders. Once she left with our orders, I looked at Shane, who was waiting for me to say something.

"We got into another fight."

Shane dropped his head and sighed. "What did you say this time?" I like how he instantly thinks it was my fault. What Leila and I had was a two way thing. We were both at fault. Not just me.

"Why do you automatically assume it was only me? The both of us fucked up again. Just like last time, we are both at fault."

"What happened? Should I be prepared for another melt down from her later?"

I was going to say something, but I saw the waitress was coming over to the table with our food. She set the food down and left. Once that was over with, my thoughts went back to what Shane said. What did he mean melt down? Leila doesn't melt down.

"What do you mean by 'another melt down'?" I questioned. Did he know something that I didn't know. I suddenly didn't like where this was going. "Don't hold out on me Shane, I need to know."

"At the arena last week, Leila literally bumped into me, after she saw you and Beth together. She was in pretty bad shape man. I don't think I've ever seen her like that."

After a couple of bites, I shoved my food aside. I couldn't eat anymore. His little speech made me sick to my stomach. My heart was crumbling. I felt like shit.

"Oh."

"Oh? After what I told you, all you have to fucking say is 'oh'? Are you fucking normal?"

"No. I'm not. Where have you been all these years?" I replied sarcastically.

"So?"

"So what Shane?"

"Should I expect Leila to be in tears?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked since last week. Anyway this whole thing has gotten out of hand." I fumed. "I don't know what to expect anymore."

"There's a shock." Shane replied sarcastically.

"Fuck off."

"Hey!" Shane snapped. "I'm trying to fucking help you!"

"Fine! You want to help. Shut up and listen. I'll tell you everything that happened last week."

Without saying a word, he pushed his plate away from him, and he sat back in his chair. "This should be good. I wonder what you did now." He smirked.

Oh how I wanted to smack him at that exact moment. Ignoring his comment I sighed and sat forward. My elbows propped up on the table. How do I go about this?

"When we talked at the arena last week, she told me that she slept with John the day we fought. Even after she tells me that, she claims that she loves me. I got mad and told her that she never called me because I told her she was too busy blowing John."

"You're a dumb fuck."

"Shut up and let me finish. Where was I?" I paused for a second trying to remember. "Oh, I remember. That led her to slap me. And then that brought me to say that we couldn't be together because we hurt each other too much. I said that we can't love each other."

"Nuh-uh." Shane said shaking his head in disbelief. "You're shitting me? You let a gorgeous girl walk out of your life for no reason. I'm sure she told you that her and John aren't together?" I nodded, when he stopped talking. "What was the problem? You have no right to get mad at her, its not like you two were together at the time, hell, you two aren't even together now."

"She hurt me Shane! She slept with my brother. Then me. And then John. I'm amazed she isn't pregnant with one of our kids by now!"

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Shane chucked a fork at my head. It happened so fast, I didn't have time to duck. It hit me square in the face. "You're an asshole bro. You know that? You love her despite, what either one of you did. And don't sit there acting all innocent, need I remind you, you slept with Beth and then went back to Leila. And not only that, you're back together with Beth. How do you think that makes Leila feel?"

"I don't love her anymore." I said completely ignoring what he said.

"Who are you trying to fool?" Shane asked he dropped some money on the table. "You or me?" Getting up, he walked away, not even bothering to wait for my response.

"Me." I whispered to myself as I got up and left.

_Shane's Point of View_

I swear Jeff has his head way too far up his ass. He's like my brother, don't get me wrong, but someone needs to make realize that he fucked up bad too. He needs to remember that she fucking got hurt too.

Walking into the gym, I saw that Leila was already here. I wonder how long she's been here? Without any other thought, I headed on over to the treadmills.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologized.

Turning her head to left, she sent a weak smile towards me. "Its fine. Actually it gave me some time to think."

"Oh."

She had me really worried. Leila was usually full of life, she was always energetic and happy. But now, she just seemed so weak, so frail. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. Her usually vibrant blue eyes, looked dull and lifeless. She had bags under her eyes. In fact, now that I'm looking, she looked like she had lost weight. If someone hugged her too hard, she would break. That's how skinny she was. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. And her normally tanned skin was white. Which is shocking because Leila _always_ tans. Its one of those things that makes her, well, her. I was really concerned by now.

"Leila, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said as she hopped off the treadmill. Having no choice, I got off of my treadmill and followed her. Something is definitely up, she usually had a bounce in her step, but not today. She seemed so dull today, not like herself.

I followed her to the punching bag. Just as I was about to ask her something, she cut me off. "Can you spot me?"

"Yeah sure." I responded, while getting behind the bag and holding onto it.

Soon she started to punch the bag. With every punch, I winced. Leila was a tiny person, so to see this much strength coming from her shocked me. I seriously think that if she punches any harder, her frail hand will break.

"How many is that?" She asked breaking into my thoughts.

"Fifteen."

Nodding, she started to throw punches with her left hand. I felt like she was hitting harder now, then she was before. Suddenly, I noticed that she stopped punching the bag. Her forehead was leaned up against the bag. Letting the bag go, I walked around to where she was. Grabbing her by the wrist, I pulled her towards the weight lifting bench. I sat her down, and I kneeled in front of her. Before I started talking, I wiped away her tears with the pads of my thumbs.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Shane, I can't take this anymore." She cried. "This whole thing is getting to me. Everything is so messed up. I just want things back to normal. All I want is for Jeff and Matt to be close again. I want Beth to go away. And more importantly, I want Jeff to love me again."

She had me in tears. Here she was breaking down, and everyone was too busy tip toeing around Jeff and Matt. This has gone way too far. Someone needs to beat the shit out of the both of them. Shame on them.

"I feel alone." She continued wiping away her tears. "I love this business and I'm close to people here, but I just don't want to bother them with my soap opera of a life."

"You have me. Hell, you even have John."

"And I love you both for it. But I want my favorite brothers back. I want Jeff back." She said while rocking back and forth.

Getting up, I grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're going to get you something to eat."

"No." She said shaking her head. "I can't eat Shane, I'm not hungry."

That's what I thought. She hasn't been eating. But I knew what do. "Please, for me." I said sticking out my bottom lip.

She rolled her eyes. "I swear sometimes you're six years old. But fine I'll _try_ for you."

"Good." I said. "Then afterwards you're going to get some sleep. And I don't want to hear any ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Yes dad." She joked. But it seemed a little off. I can sense that she wanted to put up a front, and hide her current state, but she can't. She's failing miserably. And not only that, she's the type of girl that wears her heart on her sleeve.

We headed up to her room, where I ordered room service for her. Once the food got there and she saw it, she looked like she had seen a ghost. I sat there, and I made her eat. But after a few bites, she couldn't stomach it. She pushed the food away, and bolted to the bathroom.

Without any thought, I followed her to the bathroom. The poor girl was blowing chunks like it was going out of style. I was surprised that she threw up so much, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Kneeling down, I held grabbed her hair and held it back for her until she was done. After twenty minutes, she finally finished. Getting up she walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth.

"Leila?"

"I'm fine, really Shane. The food was bad."

I was a little skeptical. But I decided to let it slide. When the time was right, I would get it out of her. But still, I saw that something was bothering her.

"What's up?" I asked sitting across from her.

"I can't handle this anymore." She said crying.

"Sure you can." I said trying to reassure her. "You're strong, you can get through this."

She shook her head. "No I can't Shane." She said with tears in her eyes. "I've decided to leave the WWE for good."

The only thought going through my mind head was: Holy fucking shit!

_Matt's Point of View_

I was really worried about Leila. We hadn't talked since last week. In fact, the only time I talked to her was when we were at work, and it was about work. She seemed so withdrawn from everyone. Including me. She was supposed to be close to _me_. Why wasn't my plan working?

I grew impatient, so I did what any other person would do. I went to go see her. But just as I got to her room, I saw Shane walking out. What the hell was he doing in her room? He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near her. Leila belongs to me.

"Helms?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Leila." He said. "Its kind of obvious. Why are you here?"

"To talk to Leila."

"Uh no you're not. She's asleep right now." He snapped. "So I suggest you leave."

"Why should I leave?" I questioned."Did you sleep with her? You cheat on Jamie?"

"No you bastard. Look she's not exactly up to seeing people right now. She's not feeling good. Which is why she is asleep. So get lost."

Without saying another word, he walked away. I stood there staring after him. Suspicion was running through my body. He knew something. There was something definitely wrong here. And I was going to find out.

I got out my phone and dialed a number that was becoming very familiar to me. "Hey Beth. Meet me in the back stairwell on the seventh floor." I said and hung up. Taking one more look at Leila's door, I began to make my way towards the back stairwell.

_Beth's Point of View_

I was heading to the staircase on the seventh floor. Matt couldn't have picked a better time to call. Jeff had just knocked out, which gave me the perfect chance to sneak away.

"Hey Matt. What's up?"

"I caught Shane leaving Leila's room."

He called me away for this. Like I really care about her. "So? You called me away for that? I could care less about her."

"Oh really?" He questioned. "I think you do. Look I need you to talk to Shane, and find out something. Anything really. Its just that something seems off about the whole situation."

"This concerns me how?" I questioned.

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Jeff about our session a couple of nights ago." He said pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

Fuck I'm screwed. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

He pulled me to him and lightly pressed his lips to mine. "Its quite simple actually."

And with those four words, I remembered exactly why I was attracted to Matt. He was a complete and total genius.

_Leila's Point of View_

I woke up to find that I had slept a lot longer than I thought I would have. It was actually kind of refreshing. I still felt like crap, but the sleep helped somewhat. Turning on the lamp, I saw that Shane had left me a note.

_Dear Leila,_

_No matter what you do, I support you. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call me. Don't be shy. I care, and so do a lot of other people. Talk to us. Don't be scared._

_Love Your Brotha from Anotha Motha,_

_Shane_

I giggled at the way he signed his note. He took my news better than I thought he would. After talking about it, he understood why. Looking at the time, I saw it wasn't too late. So I picked up the phone and called Vince. After a few rings, he answered the phone.

"Hey Vince, its Leila Brooks. I'm calling to talk to you about my contract."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are the best. Continue to be the best and review. This chapter is short and a little bit of a filler, but important for the set up for the rest of the story. As always review. Enjoy!

_Leila's Point of View_

To say Vince was surprised would be an understatement. He was shocked that I had asked to be released from my contract. Actually, he tried to convince me to stay. But I kept refusing. And the more I kept refusing, the more he wanted to know why I wanted to be released. I just told him that I was feeling burned out and that I needed time to myself. Eventually he gave me my release, and said that the door would always be open if I ever wanted to come back.

But there was one condition, I had to make my final appearance on WWE television. As I was thinking about it, I suddenly realized that leaving was going to be hard, but it had to be done. It was the only way that I could fix things.

Word of my leaving got around fast. From the day I met with Vince until the day of the taping, I was getting multiple phones calls. Each person wanted to know what was up. Was I fired or what? And I told each person that same thing, I asked for my release because of personal issues. Some people pushed to know more, while others wished me well. I heard from everyone except Matt and Jeff. Either they haven't heard. Or they heard and they just don't care.

"Leila!" I heard someone shout. Quickly I turned around and saw the eyes of a person that I haven't spoken to in weeks. What could he possibly want? I think he said enough the last time we talked.

_Beth's Point of View_

Jeff had left to go and talk to whoever he was fighting tonight. I could really care less. This was all pointless to me, but Jeff was stubborn and he loved this. Whatever. Anyway I'm getting off track. While Jeff was away, Beth will play. Okay not necessarily play, but Matt and I had to figure out what was up with Shane and Leila.

"Hey Shane." I said leaning against the doorframe to his locker room. "Can we talk?"

He just glared at me. Apparently, he doesn't like me. Come to think of it, he never did like me. But whatever, I was with Jeff now. And I always will be.

"What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you. What's with you and Leila? You can trust me."

"Beth, I don't trust you further than I can throw you. Whatever it is that Leila is going through, you have nothing to do with it. So stay out of it."

"I can't stay out of it. This means everything to me Shane." I said with tears spilling down my face. "She already ruined my relationship with Matt. Hell, possibly even Jeff. Its her fault that all three of them are fighting. Come on Shane, she slept with both Matt and Jeff in the same day. And now she might even be doing it to you. I don't want to lose my friendship with you too."

"Wow I don't think I've ever heard so much bullshit come out of someone's mouth. She's not doing anything to me, we are only friends. Leila is like my little sister. Whatever is going on between her, Jeff, and Matt is their business. Like I said before, stay out of it. And as for us, we never had a friendship, and we never will. So get lost."

Huffing I left his room. What right does he have to talk to me like that? This is me he was talking to. That was absolutely disrespectful to me. On my way to Jeff's room, I thought of how this little plan back fired. Shane didn't say a word, so we don't know shit. Soon my thoughts were cut short as I ran into Matt. He looked pissed. Seriously, what could have happened? I've been gone for five minutes. Cautiously, I walked over to Matt.

"Leila's leaving the WWE."

Hallelujah! She was gone forever.

_Jeff's Point of View_

All day today I've been hearing rumors about Leila. And the more I heard, the more panicked I got. I was hearing things such as: she was fired for drug use, she was pregnant, or that she was deathly ill. The one I didn't believe was the one about the drugs. Leila wouldn't touch drugs to save her life. However, the pregnancy one I did believe. It could be possible. My mind was in a daze. What could I do now? She was leaving now, and I officially lost her. She was gone forever.

Walking down the hallway, I saw Leila. Right when I saw her, I called out to her. Its like I had no control over my mind. It just happened.

"Leila!"

At the mention of her name, she quickly turned around. She froze, the look on her face, I couldn't even describe. It almost looked as of she was scared. Walking closer to her, I saw that she didn't look the same. I realized that she really was sick. She had lost weight. In all honesty, she looked even skinnier than before. It looked like she hasn't eaten or slept in days. Her usually tanned skin, was its natural peachy color. Walking a little closer to her, I pulled her in for a hug. Quickly she pushed away from me and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She looked so dull and empty.

Lightly grabbing her arm, I pulled her into an empty closet. Looking down at her, I pushed some hair behind her ear. "Is it true?" I whispered.

She nodded. "I'm leaving. I just can't deal with this anymore. Too much has happened, and we are all hurt. Not only that, in some way we have all hurt each other. This isn't healthy."

"Are you pregnant?"

This time she shook her head. "No, I'm not. That's just a stupid rumor." She said waving it off.

"Please don't leave."

"I have to. It will help. We all need this time a part. I mean you even said so. We can't be together, we hurt each other too much. Me being here, would just make things even harder. Its for the best Jeff."

This was my fault. Had I not said anything, she would be with me. We wouldn't be in a janitor's closet. Not only that, she wouldn't be sick emotionally and physically. Suddenly I felt sick with guilt.

Carefully, I pulled her close to me. "Please. We can fix this. I love you."

"Jeff don't. You don't love with me. You love Beth." She said. "You were right last week, this has to end."

Not being able to contain myself anymore, I crushed my lips to hers. I had to taste her, I had to feel her one last time. Surprisingly, she kissed me back. Minutes later we pulled away from each other.

"I love you." I said pressing my forehead to hers.

"Jeff, I don't love you anymore." She cried. "It hurts too much."

She circled her arms around my waist. Standing up on her tip toes, she lightly pressed her lips to mine. Pulling away, she looked at me one last time before walking out of the closet. Leaning against the wall, I took a deep breath, I knew she was lying. She does love me. With her one last kiss, I knew we weren't done. We weren't over. Little did I know, I would be very right.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. You guys are sensational, and continue to be sensational by reviewing. The flashback is in italics. Anyway this chapter is super packed, so enjoy! As always review.

_Gil's Point of View_

Well its official, my boys drove Leila to the edge. The poor girl had to leave girl because of my two idiot sons. This all could have been avoided had they listened to me, but they didn't. Nope. Instead, I have Matt walking around in a foul mood. And Jeff is just moping around. Beth came bac out of nowhere. And Leila, well, I haven't even seen her at all. I hope the poor girl is doing fine, I mean its been two weeks since she left the company. I think next time I see the boys, I'm going to have to smack them each upside the head. They were not brought up like this, they knew better than this. I could yell at Jeff, but doing it over the phone won't help so much. Same goes for Matt.

But according to Jeff, Leila hasn't exactly been herself. That last time Jeff saw her, he said that she had lost a ton of weight. Which is shocking, because she was a tiny girl before. Also, it appeared to him that she hasn't been eating or sleeping. And she hasn't been tanning, which is weird because its one of the things that makes Leila, well, Leila. But what worried me the most was her not eating and sleeping. That was not good for her health. She shouldn't be hurting herself because of my sons. Don't get me wrong, I love my sons, but they don't deserve her if they're going to put her through hell. Anyway, I'm getting off track. I wish that the things that Jeff told me were lies. But they aren't. One Jeff wouldn't lie about something like that. And two, Shane pretty much told me the same thing.

So here I was, driving on over to Leila's house. I was worried about her. In times like this, she needed a father figure. And since her family was in Florida, I would take over for them temporarily. I've known Leila for the last few years, and I grew to love her as one of the family.

If anybody were to ask me which one of my boys she would go better with, I'd say Jeff. And I wouldn't hesitate to say so. From the day I met Leila, I knew she would be good for Jeff. And him for her. The two of them balance each other. Call me crazy, better yet don't, but I've always known that the two of them would end up falling in love with each other. Whenever Jeff would talk about her, I could see the love in his eyes and hear it in his voice. And whenever Leila and Jeff were together, you could see the love.

I could even hear the love now. Like today when I was on the phone with Jeff, I could tell that he still loved her. When he told me that Leila said that she didn't love him anymore, I knew she was lying. That girl has loved Jeff from the day they met.

Getting out of the car, I walked up to her door and rang the bell. I still couldn't really believe the situation as hand. No matter how much I thought about it, I still couldn't believe it. It was one of those things, where I couldn't wrap my head around it. It was complicating.

"Hey Gil. How are you doing?" John Cena asked. I took a step back. I was shocked to see John here. I didn't know that he was here, let alone that the two of them had gotten back together. Yeah, things were going to get even more complicated.

"I'm doing good John. And yourself?" I asked not fully understanding why he was in Cameron. Shouldn't he be on the road? Whatever, its not my place to find out where the boy is supposed to be.

"I'm doing good." He said moving aside so that I could enter the house. "But I'm not too sure about Leila. She just hasn't been herself lately. I'm freaking out and I'm trying to be here as much as possible."

"I've heard." I said. "Honestly, I'm worried about her. In the few short years that I've known her, I never thought that this would happen. Leila just seemed like such a strong person. Its like nothing could keep her down. And then out of nowhere this happened."

"Me too Gil. Me too." John said agreeing with me. "Actually, I was just heading out now. I stopped here to drop off some of my stuff on my way to the next show. And I should be back way later, but I have to go. So could you?" He asked trailing off.

"Sure thing John." I said answering his question. "Is she up for talking?"

"As far as I know, she should be. If anything, she should be downstairs soon. Please try and talk to her, maybe you'll be able to help her out too."

"Not a problem John, that's what I planned on doing all along." I replied smiling.

"Thanks a lot Gil. I'll see you later."

"Bye John."

Without another word John left. I wasn't alone for that long. A couple of minutes after John left, Leila came downstairs. When she saw me, she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked rather surprised to that I was standing in her house. It almost looked as if she thought I was mad at her. I hope she knew that I wasn't mad at her. I could never be mad at her.

She slowly walked towards me. The closer she got to me, I suddenly realized what Shane and Jeff were talking about. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in days. Her normally tan skin, was its natural peachy color. She looked very fragile. Leila as a whole looked dull and empty. When she got close enough to me, I pulled her in for a fatherly hug. She needed this. And she also needed someone other than John or Shane. Pulling away from me she walked into the living room. Having no choice, I followed her and sat on the couch, while she sat on the love seat.

"Hey Gil." She said trying to smile. "How are you doing?"

"No need to fake smiles." I said waving it off. "I'm doing good. And yourself?"

"I'm okay. Not the greatest. But okay nevertheless." She said with a sigh.

"Honestly Leila, how are you? Because from where I'm sitting you don't look too good. Have you been eating, sleeping perhaps?"

She just sat there in silence. Her gaze was stuck to the floor. I took her silence for what it was, the truth. She hasn't been eating or sleeping. It showed in her appearance. It just looked like she really didn't care anymore.

"Look Leila, you can't let my idiot boys get to you. If they're going to treat you like this, then you deserve better."

"I know that Gil. But I can't help but love them. They were the first two people I met when I first started wrestling with them."

"Then if you love them both, why did you leave the company? The Leila I met three years ago wouldn't have left the business even if her life depended on it. Nothing could ever get you down."

"I left so that we wouldn't be hurt anymore. Everything that's happened in the last two months, is my fault. Matt and Jeff are fighting because of me. I ruined their relationship. They had a close brother bonding thing going on." She cried.

"Leila, sweetie, look at me. You didn't ruin anything. This is just something that happened. Nobody knew that this was going to happen. But Leila, you have to remain strong for yourself. Just by looking at you I can tell that you're not healthy. Don't let my boys jeopardize your health."

"Its not them Gil. Its everything. This whole situation just got out of hand. And it got even more out of control when Beth came back out of nowhere. I guess that in the process of everything, I got scared and ran. But I left because I'm hurt and so are the boys."

"Leila." I sighed. "Have you talked to either Matt or Jeff in the last two weeks?"

"Each of them have been calling me. But in all honesty, I've been ignoring them. The way I see it, if I ignore them, then they'll forget about me, and all the hurt will go away. And everything will just go back to normal between the two of them."

I shook my head. My God, she has gotten this all wrong. The boys are devastated without her. Jeff more so than Matt. For the last couple of weeks Matt has been mumbling stuff that I didn't quite understand. And truth be told, I don't want to understand it.

"You have it all wrong. If you were to leave, things wouldn't be the same. In a way, you're the glue that holds Matt and Jeff together. Understand?" She shook her head no. "You keep them sane. Matt would go crazy if he didn't have a responsible friend like you around. Honestly, I don't think he would have been able to help Jeff through his problem if you weren't here. I believe Matt loves you as a friend, right now he's just confused. Ever since Amy, he's been misreading his feelings. You following so far?" This time she nodded. "You can be wreck less, just like Jeff. Trust me, its like you two share the same mind. Its creepy. But hey, if it works, then it works. And seriously Leila, if you didn't help Jeff with his problems, then he would be a shell of himself. If he didn't have you, then I don't know what he'd do. Leila, you are pretty much his heart. He cares about you. He has from the day he met you, and he still does now."

"So how am I the glue?" She asked. Leila was always a smart girl. But I guess because she's running on empty, she wouldn't have a full understanding. And she wouldn't have a full understanding since she's pretty much blaming herself for what's been going on.

"You are able to balance them out. You bring out the best in them. Leila, you are the missing link to this family. If it weren't for you, the boys would go crazy. Especially Jeff. I swear, I don't think I've ever seen that boy as in love with a girl, then he is with you."

"He doesn't love me Gil. Jeff loves Beth." She whispered. "We weren't meant to be together at all."

Just at that one statement, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. How can she think like that? Jeff doesn't love Beth. Whatever love Jeff had for Beth, dissolved the day she walked out on him. Just because Beth was back with Jeff, it didn't mean he was in love with her.

"Listen to me Leila." I said. Upon hearing the edge in my voice she looked up. "You love Jeff." She stopped and looked at me. "You didn't have to tell me that you love him, I can tell on my own." I paused for a moment and then continued. "Jeff loves you. The two of you are meant to be. Pay attention when I tell you this, Jeff has always loved you. And you've always loved him."

For the first time since I got here, I saw her genuinely smile. Truthfully, I felt a little relieved. I felt like I was making some progress with her. She seemed to be making an effort in talking to me. This is what she needed, she needed someone to talk to. And that's it.

"I have to go now. Call me if you need anything. And Leila, please think about everything I said. Jeff _really_ loves you. You're the glue that holds my boys together. Just please think about everything we talked about." I said getting up.

She got up and followed me to the door. Just before I opened the door, she gave me a hug. "Thanks so much Gil. It means a lot to me that you took the time to come out and talk to me. I'll definitely think about what you told me. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie." I said pulling away from her. "And please eat and get some sleep. You really need it. Just relax and keep yourself calm."

"I will." She said nodding.

After bidding each other goodbye, I left. She now more than ever needed time alone. As I left her alone to her thoughts, I only hoped that she would take my words to heart.

_Leila's Point of View_

It honestly meant a lot to me that Gil would take the time to come and see me. Everything he said to me made some sense. I know that for a fact. But I still couldn't help but blame myself, this wouldn't be happening if they hadn't met me. But for the life of me, I couldn't bring myself to talk to either Matt or Jeff. It hurt me a lot. But it would hurt even more to talk to Jeff.

Two weeks ago, I felt like I made the right choice in leaving. But now I was starting to regret it. What would leaving prove to them? Absolutely nothing. However, I couldn't bring myself to go back. That phase of my life was done. I can't go back.

Deciding that I was bored, I figured that I would try to eat. Maybe I'll be able to hold the food down. But then again, I could be wrong. For these last few weeks, I've been waking up sick. And not only that, I would throw up at other times during the day. It was really random. Not only that, I would go to the bathroom a lot. I found it unusual, but I really haven't thought much about it. I probably just have the flu or something.

Surprisingly, when I made the food, I didn't feel sick. In fact, I was able to eat everything. And afterwards, I still found myself hungry. So I ate a little more. For some reason I felt better today. Maybe my talk with Gil helped me a little more than I thought.

"Leila, are you actually eating?" I heard a voice say. Confused, I looked up to see Shane standing in the kitchen entryway. He had a huge smile plastered on his face, he was glad that I was eating. Shane's been trying to get me to eat.

"Actually I am." I said as I popped an orange slice in my mouth. "For some reason, I feel a lot better today."

"That's good to hear." He said as he sat down next to me. "Not that I mind, but why the sudden change?"

"I don't know Shane." I replied. "Maybe my talk with Gil helped."

"Wait, Gil was here? What did he say?" Shane asked hurriedly.

"He basically just put things into perspective for me. Like I'm still hurt, and I feel like some of it is still my fault, but what he said made me realize that I shouldn't beat myself up about it."

"That's good Leila." He said. "But are you still feeling sick? Waking up sick even?"

"Yeah I have. But surprisingly, I only threw up once today. And that was only thins morning when I woke up."

Shane and I chatted for a little more. And honestly, I felt fine. I felt like I was slowly reverting back to my old self. But that all changed once Matt walked into the house. I should really move that damn key. Suddenly, I felt sick. I pushed everything aside and went to the bathroom. There I emptied out the contents of my stomach. Whatever energy I had earlier, was now gone. Now the thought of food made me sick. I felt completely drained. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I went to the living room. I felt like if I went into the kitchen, I would throw up again.

Shortly after laying down on the couch, I heard both Matt and Shane walk into the room. The hostility that Matt and Shane shared in the kitchen followed them into the living room. I couldn't help but groan. When was I going to be left alone?

"Hey Leila." Shane said. "I have to go now. But I'll talk to you later. Okay?"

Truthfully, I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to be alone with Matt. But I couldn't force Shane to stay. So instead, I just went along with what Shane said. Chances are he'll get bored and end up coming over later.

"Sure thing Shane." I said smiling weakly. "I'll talk to you later. Tell Jamie I said hi."

He nodded. And without another word, he left. Soon Matt and I were alone. Sighing, I sat up. He was here and he wasn't going to go anytime soon. So I decided to just hear him out.

_Shane's Point of View_

These last few weeks, I've been suspicious of both Matt and Beth. I don't really know why, but I am. They're up to something. I just know it. For some reason I can't get rid of this nagging feeling. Something just didn't sit right with me.

The other day I became very suspicious, when I saw Matt and Beth together. They looked to be a little too close for comfort. And not only that, they looked like they were scheming. They were up to no good. I could feel it.

My suspicion started when Beth came to talk to me on what was Leila's last day in the WWE. Something she said tipped me off. _'Come on Shane, she slept with both Matt and Jeff in the same day.'_ That one line alone just rolled on and on in my head. How the hell would Beth know that? Neither Matt or Jeff would mention that to Beth. It wasn't her business. However, I would worry about that later. Right now Leila was my main concern.

These last few weeks she's been sick. She told that in the morning she'd wake up nauseous, and then at any random moment of the day she would throw up too. Not only that, but she was also going to the bathroom a lot. I knew this was true because Leila wouldn't lie. And John told me that he saw it first hand. At first I thought it might have been the flu, but after today I don't think so anymore.

When I got to her house today, I noticed that she was eating like there was no tomorrow. For the first time in weeks, Leila looked alive. She looked happy. But as soon as Matt appears, she reverts back to being distant. I mean come on, she started to throw up when she saw Matt. But then again, with the way Matt's been acting lately, I would want to throw up right when I saw him too.

Then a thought came to me. She's been throwing up a lot in the last few weeks. She's been going to the bathroom a lot. Not only that, she's been having mood swings lately. "Could she be?" I said aloud to myself. "Nah, she can't be." But then my mind wandered back to my previous thoughts. Then it hit me. It _is _possible. Without another thought, I got out my phone and called Jamie.

"Hey babe." She answered. "What's up?"

"Hey listen, are you still at Walgreen's?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I am. Did you need anything?"

"Yeah I do." I said. "Get like thirty different pregnancy tests."

"Why Shane are you late?" She asked laughing hysterically. It took me about ten minutes to realize why she was laughing, and then it hit me. I really should have thought twice before I opened my mouth.

"Its not for me, its for Leila."

That stopped her laughter. "Uh babe, is there something I should know?" She asked worriedly.

"No, but I think she might be pregnant because she threw up when she saw Matt today."

"I don't blame her." She began. "But babe, that doesn't mean she's pregnant."

Jamie was well aware about everything that was going on. So there was no need to go into great detail. She felt for Leila, and thought that no body should go through what Leila is going through right now. When none of us can be there for Leila, and Jamie isn't busy with work, she'll go and hang out with Leila. They actually got close to each other.

"Look babe, just buy a bunch of different ones. Meet me at home, and I'll explain my thought process to you then."

"Okay, sure thing."

Without another word I hung up the phone and headed straight home. For Leila's sake, I was hoping she wasn't pregnant. It would probably make everything even harder for her.

_Jeff's Point of View_

"You're what Beth?"

"I'm pregnant." She said with a big smile. And then as if to prove she wasn't lying, she handed me the test. Taking it from her, I looked at the test. There it was, a little pink plus sign. She was pregnant. There was no doubt to it, not when the test was in my hands.

Normally, I would be happy. But this isn't how I pictured everything. When I pictured the news of my becoming a father, I always thought it would be Leila. Leila was the one that I pictured having a big smile on her face and the one showing me the test. Like the one time Leila and I had a pregnancy scare.

_December 2008_

_The silence was killing me. From the time I got here, Leila and I were sitting in dead silence. For the past week she hasn't been feeling well. We really didn't think much of it until she realized that she was late. Right when we were done eating, we went to Walgreen's and picked up a pregnancy test. We were both afraid, and neither one of us are ready to become parents. In fact, we agreed on not having kids together, because after all we are only friends with benefits, not friends with kids._

_But I'm not going to lie, part of me hopes that she is pregnant. It would be great to have a kid with her. But this is a two way street, she had to be in love with me also. If she is pregnant, I just hope things don't change between us._

"_Jeff, if I am pregnant, I don't want things to change between us."_

_Taking her hand into mine, I looked at her and smiled. "Nothing will ever change between us Sugar. I promise."_

"_Good." She said squeezing my hand. She looked down at her phone to check the time, despite having set the alarm. "Its almost time. So after this, our lives might change."_

_I nodded. Soon we would find out if we were going to become parents. After this moment our lives could possibly change. The alarm interrupted my thoughts. Letting go of my hand, Leila walked over to the bathroom._

_For what seemed like hours, Leila finally came back, with pregnancy test in hand. Nervously, she looked at the stick. I looked at her just waiting for her to say something. Well, what did the stick say? Will we need to buy diapers and formula?_

"_I'm not pregnant." She said smiling. A breath escaped from her beautifully shaped lips. It was as if she was holding her life in her lungs. Truth be told, I was a little bummed. But I saw how relieved she was. So I went along with the excitement._

"_You're not. Good. Truthfully, neither one of us were ready." I said in my best excited voice. I didn't want her to know my true feelings for her. If she knew that I was in love with her, then that would change things between us. Walking up to her, I pulled her in for a hug._

"_You're right Jeff." She said._

_Truthfully, I was a little heartbroken. But she couldn't know that. I love her, and I can't force her into anything. Like I mentioned earlier, this is a two way thing. We both have to feel something for each other. Not just one of us._

"_Let's celebrate." I said picking her up bridal style as I headed towards my room._

Beth was not the one I pictured at all. This just didn't feel right for some reason. I could feel it. This whole thing just feels wrong. Yet, none of us are doing anything to stop it. Since when did my life become a fucking soap opera?

"Jeff are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little shocked is all. I just really didn't expect this."

_Beth's Point of View_

Well no shit you didn't expect this. Its not like I told you that I was purposely going to get pregnant. If I did, you wouldn't have touched me if I told you what I was planning. Things were perfect, and everything was falling into place.

"I didn't either. But I'm happy Jeff."

"Me too." That was all he said. He seemed really distant. It was like he wasn't happy. Oh wait, stupid me, he was thinking about Leila. How could I miss that? It was always about _her_.

But guess what? He's mine now. And now that I'm pregnant, he's locked in. We are officially going to be together forever. I'll just get a babysitter to watch the kid. Its just going to be me, Jeff, and the kid.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. Matt Hardy is a fucking genius. Then that's when a thought hit me. MATT!

_Matt's Point of View_

Gee, I felt welcome here. The second she saw me, Leila went to the bathroom to go throw up. Yeah, I see the love. For the last twenty minutes, we've been sitting in silence. It was getting kind of annoying.

"How are you feeling?" I asked moving next to her. "Good I hope." I said. For the first time since I got here, I was really looking at her. She didn't look the same. In fact, she looked sick.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired is all."

Well at least she was making an effort to talk. At least, she didn't hate me completely. Well come to think of it, I don't think she hated me at all. She just might be a little upset and all. Things had to have been kind of hard and all, considering she stopped wrestling.

"You'll be fine. Just lay down and get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"No Matt, I can't sleep. You obviously came for something. So what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You've been avoiding me like the plague for the last two weeks. What's up? Why did you leave? Better yet, why have you been ignoring me?" I asked hurt.

"Trust me Matt, I've been ignoring you and Jeff for multiple reasons. Up until January, we were all fine. But then everything went down at the Royal Rumble, and things just went downhill from there. And I feel like its my fault. If you and Jeff hadn't met me, you two wouldn't be fighting. So I figured, if I left, the two of you would be getting along like you use to."

I sat there and listened to her talk. Each word that came out of her mouth was another stab to my heart. I officially felt like a jackass. Maybe this was all a bad idea. If anything, this was all my fault. Had I just told her how I felt, we wouldn't be in this mess. This is my heart talking. But my mind was telling me to keep going with what I was doing. I had to remember to keep going because of the love I _know_ she had and still has for Jeff.

Sighing, I pulled her in for a side hug. "Don't blame yourself Leila. Its not your fault. This was bound to happen. If it wasn't you, it probably would have been over another girl or something else even."

She took in what I said. It was almost like she didn't believe me. Just as she was about to say something, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Oh great, now she had to throw up. Why now? It was the worst possible time too.

Once she left, my phone buzzed signaling that I had a text message. Flipping my phone open, I saw that it was a text from Beth. Glancing over it, all I saw were the words 'I'm pregnant'. Excitedly I flipped the phone shut without reading the rest of the text message. This meant one thing, the plan was still on. And everything was falling into place, right where I wanted it.

When Leila got back, I told her that I had to leave. My dad needed help with something. So I left with an extra bounce in my step. I was so excited that this was working. It was only a matter of time that Leila became pregnant too.

_John's Point of View_

On my way back to Leila's house, I saw Matt driving down the street. He must have stopped by Leila's while I was gone. That's probably why he bailed out on the house show tonight. Why was he so smiley? Something didn't seem right with the entire situation. Now I was worried, whenever Matt got anywhere near Leila, she always became even more sullen. Without any other thought, I sped into the driveway. I had to get back and see her.

Once I got into the driveway, I felt a little better. Everything seemed to be okay on the outside. But right now I was a little confused. Why the hell are Shane and Jamie here? Better yet, what the fuck is going on here?

_Jamie's Point of View_

As soon as Shane explained everything to me, I suddenly realized that he could be right. I can't believe that I didn't notice it sooner. Once she opened the door for us, Shane's realizations were confirmed. Leila definitely looked different.

Just before we walked in Shane shoved the bag at Leila. She shot me a confused look. Looking down into the bag, she looked even more confused. "How many days late are you Shane?" She joked. "I told you Shane, always use protection!"

"They're not for me smartass. " Shane replied, while trying to stifle a laugh. And he then quickly added. "They're not for Jamie either."

"They're for you." I said. "Shane is going to sit in the living room and wait while you are taking the tests. I'll be up there with you."

"What tests?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned around to see John standing there. He looked just as confused as Leila. "What's going on here?"

"They're for me?" She asked completely ignoring John. "But I don't need them."

Walking into the house, I grabbed Leila's hand and led her to the upstairs bathroom. "Yeah, you do sweetie, trust me."

As we were walking up the stairs, I heard John ask Shane what was going on. I knew Shane had this, he would be able to explain to John what was going on. And John was a pretty smart guy, he would catch on quick. I just hope he doesn't tear through the house when Shane was done talking.

The whole time Leila kept questioning what was going on. "Leila, when was your last period?"

She thought about it for a little while. Then her eyes got wide. Suddenly she looked scared. She grabbed the bag and headed towards the bathroom. "I guess I'll be taking these."

"I thought so." I said with a smile. I just hoped things worked out for the best. Leila had been through enough in the last two months. She didn't need anymore drama.

_Leila's Point of View_

I took all the tests. Never have I drank so much water in my life. I felt drained. And now I'm staring at all these tests. This took way too long. I still don't know the results. I'm to afraid to look. But I'm going to have to sooner or later. I'd prefer later.

"Leila are you okay?" I heard Jamie asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well then come on out. What's the word?"

I was just about to say something when I heard John and Shane storm into the room. Without any hesitation, John began to pound on the door. "Leila, what's going on?" He asked as he tried to open the door. "Unlock the door and talk to us. Leila!"

Sighing, I looked towards the door. I can't stay in here forever. Grabbing one of the tests, I headed towards the door. Slowly, I unlocked and opened the door. I looked up from the test, and into three anxious faces.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys are awesome! You know how you can continue to be awesome? You review! Anyway, here is chapter fifteen. As always enjoy and review!

_Leila's Point of View_

"Well?" Jamie asked growing impatient. "What are the results?"

I sighed looking down at the test. All I could do was reread the test over and over again. It just seemed so surreal. I couldn't really wrap my head around it. I could hear everyone talking to me, I just couldn't quite hear what they were saying. My mouth tried to open to form the words, but it wouldn't open. So I just stood there in silence until everything began to register in my mind. Finally after a minute or two, I picked up my head and looked at John, Shane, and Jamie. They all had the same anxious look on their faces. It was now or never.

"I'm pregnant. Each and every test came out positive."

I looked at the three of them for their reactions. They all looked stunned. John took the pregnancy test from my hands and looked at it. Nodding, he walked into the bathroom to look at the other tests. A couple of seconds later he came back. His stunned expression still glued to his face. Jamie was the first one to talk.

"We're all here for you."

"I know." I whispered.

Shane noticed the tension and decided that it would be best if he and Jamie left. However, he did mention that he would be back tomorrow to talk. According to him it was super important that I got my rest. Without another word the two left, leaving me and John alone.

Sitting down on the floor by the foot of the bed, I began to cry. This was not how I pictured things at all. I always thought that Jeff would be the one here when I announced that I was pregnant. But that wasn't the case. Instead, it was John, Shane, and Jamie.

"Don't worry Leila." John said sitting down next to me. "We're all here for you. Please don't cry, its not good for you or the baby. I know you pictured everything differently. But who knows, this baby could be a blessing in disguise."

"I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Sure you are Leila. If you were ready to be a mom two years ago, then you are ready to be a mom now. Besides, you're great with kids. And not only that, you said yourself that you've always wanted kids."

"Not under these circumstances John! I don't even know who the father is." I said raising my voice. "You, Jeff or Matt could be the father."

"I'm not the father." John said instantly. I stared at him in disbelief. Its deja vu. This was the same thing that happened a couple of years ago. Please don't tell me that we're going to end up going down that road again. This is the last thing I need right now.

"John-"

He held up his hand signaling me to stop. "Since this whole thing started, I only slept with you once. And when we did have sex, I used a condom."

Well this made things somewhat easier. I had one less person to worry about. But it still doesn't tell me who the father is. When it comes down to it, it could be either Jeff or Matt. Things between the three of us aren't exactly pleasant, and this baby is only going to make the situation even worse. I don't think this baby is really a blessing in disguise. But who knows, I could be wrong.

"One less person to worry about. But that still leaves Matt and Jeff."

"Leila can I be honest with you?" John asked. I nodded. "Don't worry about who the father is right now. Just take care of yourself and the baby. Once the baby is born, then worry about who the father is."

That did make a lot of sense. It would be smart to wait and figure out who the baby's father is. That way I won't be stressed during my pregnancy. But that was easier said than done. Throughout my entire pregnancy, I'd be wondering who the father is.

"I wish it was that easy John. But then I'd be wondering who the father is throughout the entire pregnancy. It just wouldn't be healthy for my mental state. Heck not even my mental state, but also my physical state."

"True. But I want you to try and forget about the baby's paternity. Right now, I want you to eat and sleep. Just get healthy. Please be healthy. Not only for you, but for the sake of your unborn child."

"I will John. More importantly I want to. This isn't only about myself, Jeff, and Matt anymore. Its about my child too."

"Good." John paused. I had a feeling about what he was going to ask me next. Rather than interrupt him, I figured that I'd let him talk, the subject was going to come up anyway. "So when are you going to tell Jeff and Matt?"

I knew he was going to ask me that. But that would have to wait. The first thing I have to do is go to the doctor. I need to find out how far along I am. And then I need to find out if the baby is healthy, I haven't exactly been eating well these last few weeks.

"I don't know John. But I do want to go to the doctor's office first. I'll call first thing tomorrow morning to make an appointment. I'll get to Matt and Jeff later."

"Leila, you're going to tell them aren't you? I know you said that you would, but saying it and doing it are two different things."

"Well of course I will John. I just need to get my shit straight first." I said. "More importantly, I need to find a way to tell them. Its not like I can come right out and tell them I'm pregnant."

All John could do was nod. I could tell he had nothing more to say. Getting up, he said good night and headed on over to the guest room. After a few more minutes of aimless thought, I got up and decided to get ready for bed. As I rifted through my closet, I found a plain white t shirt on the floor. I picked it up and noticed that it was Jeff's shirt. Sliding the shirt on, I realized that it smelled like him. Smiling to myself, I walked over to the bed and went to sleep. My smile stayed on my face as my final thoughts were about Jeff.

_Matt's Point of View_

This was not supposed to happen. Why is it that nothing could go right? Everything was going fine until I talked to Beth. Not once did I think that my smile could be wiped from my face. But no. once again, I talked to Beth. What the hell? I, by no means, like the plan anymore. Sure it was fine before. But its not anymore. Karma came and kicked me in the ass really fucking hard.

I, Matt Hardy, could be the father of Beth's baby. Great. I could have possibly impregnated my brother's girlfriend. This wasn't supposed to happen. Sure Jeff and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now, but I hoped that after I got together with Leila, that Jeff and I could patch things up. I was hoping that this would be a funny memory that we could all laugh at one day. Well, it doesn't look like that will be happening anytime soon.

Shock was running all throughout my body. I inadvertently got Beth pregnant. How could I forget to put a condom on? That's one of the first things we learned in sex ed class when I was sixteen, and I forget it. Yeah, so much for being sensible, right? This whole thing is fucked up.

To say the least, Beth and I are scared shitless. We don't have the slightest clue on what to do. All we knew was that we couldn't tell a soul. She would keep going on as if Jeff was the only possible father. Well, for now at least. Late into her pregnancy, we will figure out what to do.

Sighing, I decided to head to sleep. I had to head back onto the road early in the morning. As I fell asleep, all I could do was hope that this would all figure itself out. That's all I could do right now is, hope. That's all. Just hope.

_Jeff's Point of View_

For the life of me, I couldn't sleep. My mind was keeping me up. It was truly impossible for me to fall asleep. So what did I do? I dyed my hair again. This week my hair would be pink, purple, and green. Random colors, I know, but I couldn't help it. They're Leila's favorite colors. Satisfied with my hair coloring, I decided to leave the house. I couldn't spend another second inside, I had to leave.

Once I got outside and the cool air hit me, I finally felt alive. My thoughts needed to be cleared out. I was going to be a father. It was mind blowing. In a matter of months, I was going to be responsible for a child. Normally, I would be bouncing off the walls. But I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited, just not as excited as I should be. For some reason, I can't help but feel like something is wrong. It was all cemented for me when Beth cam back from the store earlier. Before she left she was perfectly fine. In fact, she was happy. But when she came back, she seemed petrified. Its probably nothing. Maybe I'm just reading too much into this. Its only the jitters. Right? I'm going to be a father, and I'm excited.

I could keep telling myself that, but I just can't wrap my head around it. I should be glowing and bragging to anybody who will listen. But I can't, not right now at least. Maybe I just have to wait for the news to settle?

I sighed as I lit up a cigarette. Taking a long hit, I felt calm. My mind once again cleared out. It almost felt like old times, except I was missing Leila. That's what I needed, I needed her. Whenever I went out on walks, she would always come with me and have a few cigarettes with me. The memory made me smile.

The thought of Leila made me curious. I wonder what she is up to? Is she okay? Suddenly my curiosity got stronger. I realized that I had walked pretty far, and I was pretty close to Leila's house. Without any hesitation, I headed towards her house. As I was walking by, I saw a tiny figure in a white shirt heading down the driveway. Why the hell is she still up?

_Leila's Point of View_

When I reached the end of the driveway, I noticed Jeff standing there. He had this deer in the headlights look on his face. What was he doing here so late? Better yet, why is he here? Did something happen? I hope everything is okay, I hope he's not in any kind of trouble.

"Uh hey Jeff." I said walking towards him slowly. "What are you doing up so late?"

He just stood there. His eyes carefully made their way up and down my body. I know for a fact he is checking to see if I got any better since than the last time he saw me. We stood like that for the longest time before he started to talk. Something was up with him, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. He almost seemed jittery.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said as took a hit from his cigarette. A smile came across my face, some things just never change. It almost felt like old times. Except this time I couldn't have a cigarette.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ditto."

It was very awkward. Two weeks had gone by, not two years. Its almost like we don't know each other anymore. Things just seemed tense between the two of us. We looked at everything but each other. He awkwardly pulled out his cigarette pack and offered me one.

"No thanks Jeff. I'm good." I said shaking my head. "I don't need it." I hoped against all hope that he didn't realize anything.

"You serious?" He asked as he tucked the Newports back into his pocket. "I never thought I'd see you turn a Newport away from me."

"Well I did." I said laughing slightly. "I just don't feel like having one right now."

All he did was nod. More silence and tension came in between us. Suddenly out of nowhere he grabbed my hand. "Can we talk?" He asked as we started walking. The way that our hands intertwined made my heart flutter. Things almost felt normal. "Its important."

"Yeah sure." I said uneasily. He didn't have to say much for me not to like where it was going. "What's up? Everything is good, I hope."

"Umm, I don't know how to come out and tell you this. But I'm not going to beat around the bush or stall. Leila, I want you to hear this from me and no one else."

With each word that was coming out of his mouth, my heart began to beat faster. I had a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Suddenly, I felt like I wanted to vomit. Whatever he was going to say, I knew I wasn't going to like it at all.

"Beth, she is um, well Beth, she's, uh, well she's pregnant."

My heart stopped. And my breath got shorter. My grip on Jeff's hand loosened. Suddenly the world around me began to spin. This couldn't be happening. Everything was getting even more worse and even more jumbled up by the second. Taking a step away from Jeff, I began to walk away. I couldn't stand here with him anymore.

I hadn't walked that far when Jeff lightly grabbed my arm. "Will you stop walking for a second? Can we please just talk about this?"

"What am I supposed to do Jeff?" I shouted through my tears. "Am I supposed to congratulate you? Because I would be lying if I did. I can't handle this anymore Jeff. Everyday its something new. This sucks."

"No I don't expect you to congratulate me Leila! I just wanted to talk to you. What I really want is for us to talk. I can't stand not having you in my life. I need you."

"No you don't need me. You have Beth. If you really needed me in your life, then Beth wouldn't be here. I can't handle this Jeff."

"Look calm down. I just wanted to tell you this."

"And now you did." I snapped walking away. "I hope you have a nice life, you, Beth, and the baby."

Once again Jeff was following me. I just kept walking. I couldn't deal with this. Here I was pregnant with what could be his baby, and here he was having one with Beth. Now would be the perfect time to tell him, but I can't. I would just keep quiet and have to wait for the right time. If I were to tell him now, then he would feel like he had to be with me for the wrong reasons. I want him to be with me because he wants to, not because of guilt.

For the second time tonight, Jeff grabbed my arms and turned me around to face him. "What is your problem? All I did was tell you the truth. At least I had the decency to tell you. I feel better knowing that you heard this from me, rather than from someone else. So my girlfriend is pregnant, big deal. Why are you so pissed? The last time I checked I thought you didn't love me."

I just stood there with tears rolling down my face. Why couldn't he see that I lied to him that day? I still love him. Anyone could tell that I still loved Jeff. He had this all wrong. My problems just didn't end. But they go as follows: one, his girlfriend is a problem and two, I'm pregnant.

"Well?"

"Its nothing Jeff." I whispered as I pulled out of his grip. For what I hoped was the final time tonight, I walked away from him. But I was wrong, he followed me this time. Now, he knew something was wrong.

"Bullshit Sugar. I want the truth." Jeff said as he fell into step with me. "Stop lying to me. Please?"

Sugar? Did he just call me Sugar? It sounded like music to my ears. He hasn't called me that in a long time. It made me smile. My heart fluttered and I felt safe for the time being.

"I'm not lying."

This time he stopped us from walking any further. The look in his eyes said it all, he was going to find out what was going on whether I liked it or not. "What is the problem?" He snapped. "I want to fucking know. Damn it Leila, I fucking love you, I want to help you. What don't you understand about that?"

"There is nothing to know. Okay? You're paranoid. Everything is fine. Alright?" I snapped as I walked towards my house. Without even turning around, I knew that Jeff was following me. In his head he was going to get his answers no matter what. But in my head, he wasn't getting jack shit from me tonight. Stopping in front of my door, I noticed that Jeff was standing behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"There's something wrong. Tell me."

"No."

"Leila. Just. Tell. Me." He said through gritted teeth. "You're really pissing me off right about now."

Having enough of his bullshit I whipped around and turned around so that I was facing him. Looking up into his eyes, I noticed the hurt and anger in his eyes. That's when I snapped. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"You want to know what is wrong with me?" I hissed. "You really want to know? I love you. Like I really fucking love you. But I can't have you because of Beth. And I can't have you now because she is pregnant. And to make things worse." I said pausing and grabbing his hand and leading it down to my stomach. "I'm pregnant too. Okay? Am I going to bullshit you and say you are the only one? No I'm not. Because Matt could be the father. Not only that, you could too. It pains me to know that I can't have you because of all this." I yelled through my tears.

Without saying anything Jeff leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My first instinct was to pull away, but I didn't want to. I missed this. I missed his lips on mine. The kiss continued to get passionate as we somehow got the door open.

Not really knowing how or even caring to know how we got upstairs, I suddenly found myself laying down on my bed, with Jeff on top of me. Pulling away from me he looked down into my eyes. "I love you Sugar."

"I love you too Thumper." I whispered and as he leaned to down to proceed to make love to me.

Hours later, Jeff and I were wiped out. He looked like he was going to get ready to leave. But truthfully, I didn't want him to leave. "Stay with me." I whispered. Without saying anything he got back into bed with me. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled closer to him, loving the feel of his arms around me. I was savoring this moment because after what I just decided to do , Jeff wouldn't love me anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are the best. You can continue to be the best by reviewing. Any who, I noticed something that I was doing wrong. I realized that Shane Helms' real name is Gregory and his middle name is Shane, so yeah, I'm just going to keep calling him Shane because that's what I've been calling him this whole time. Okay, moving on, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't hurt me. Okay? Because if you do, you'll never find out what happens. Anyway, I'm rambling now. Enjoy and review!

_Shane's Point of View_

Early the next morning, Shannon and I dropped Jamie off at the airport. She had to head back to Orlando for an _Impact!_ taping. However, before she left, she made me promise to look after Leila. Like she had to tell me that. Shannon, who has no idea what is going on, as of yesterday's news, was confused. From the time we left the airport, he started questioning me in the car.

"So what's going on?"

"Not much."

"Not much? No, a lot has to be going on. You and Jamie wouldn't be freaking out about Leila for nothing. So what's going on?" He asked with concern in his voice.

I sighed. I really had no choice but to tell him. After all, he is close to Leila too. He has a right to know. With that I began to tell him everything. Whether he knew it already or not, I told him everything. No detail was left out. By the time we had pulled into Leila's driveway, I was done telling Shannon everything.

"Woah, Leila's pregnant. With everything that's been going on, is a baby what she needs right now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly Shan, I don't know. Its not liked she planned any of it. Who knows, this baby could be her saving grace."

All Shannon did was shake his head. He, like the rest of us knew what was going on. From the time this all started, Shannon didn't like it all. He felt like the entire group was being torn apart. Almost as if we had to pick sides or something. However, he thought everyone was at fault. Don't get him wrong, he loves everyone. But everyone involved could have stopped this entire situation when it first started.

"Damn man." He huffed. "I can't believe that all of this is happening. Had Jeff told Leila how he felt a long time ago, then this whole mess could have been avoided."

"Now its Jeff's fault? I thought they were all at fault? According to you, they all could have stopped this from happening?"

Silence. This whole time I've been trying to figure out how to get him to shut up. And all I had to do was point out that he was contradicting himself. I should mark this down on the calendar. This is simply amazing.

"I don't know anymore dude. This whole this is fucking with my head. But what I want to know is, how does Beth fit into all this? She's been gone for like two years and then out of nowhere, boom, she's back."

I knew I wasn't going crazy. When I told Jamie, she had simply told me that I was reading too much into everything. I, however, thought otherwise. Leaning down, I lifted up the welcome mat to get the key. Once I got the key, I unlocked the door, and made sure to put the key back. She should really move the damn key. I mean any jackass would think to look there first. And then boom, they have easy access into the house.

"Speaking of Beth, I have to talk to you about that. But we'll do that later." I said as we headed up the steps towards her room.

"Uh okay." Shannon said unsure of himself. "I guess its time to wake up sleeping beauty." He said as he opened the door that would take us into her bedroom.

At that particular moment, my phone buzzed, signaling that I had a text message. Pulling it out, I looked down to see that I had a text from Beth. What the fuck was she texting me for? Opening the text, I read that Jeff was missing. I didn't even bother responding. Knowing Jeff he went out for a walk. He'll show up eventually. Continuing to walk further into the room, I bumped into Shannon.

"Dude, what the fuck are you standing there for?" I whispered harshly. Just as I was about to smack him upside the head, I saw what Shannon was looking at.

I was right, Jeff did take a walk. He walked right into Leila's pants.

"I thought they weren't talking?" Shannon whispered as we continued to stare at their sleeping forms. They looked too comfortable all cuddled together and what not. These two need to get together. And soon. Its driving everyone fucking insane!

"I thought so too." I said as me and Shannon started heading towards the door. "Lets wait for them downstairs. We look like a bunch of perverts just standing here watching them."

"Shane? Shannon?" We both turned around to see Leila wide awake. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to talk to you. You go back to sleep. Shan and me will chill until you come downstairs."

"Big deal. I'm up, just give me five minutes, and I'll be right down."

Nodding, we headed downstairs to the kitchen. We wanted food. However, no matter how big of fat asses we can be, we still have tons of questions to ask. Starting with what the fuck was going on between her and Jeff.

_Leila's Point of View_

As soon as Shane and Shannon left the room, I got up and changed into Jeff's t-shirt. It was the first thing that I spotted, so I just slid it on.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked groggily. Turning around, I smiled at Jeff. He just looked too cute in the morning. It took all my energy not to cry, I just couldn't handle being around him. Not since he was with Beth. A pregnant Beth might I add. I felt a tug at my heart as I thought about what I was going to do later.

"Downstairs. Shane and Shannon are here."

Getting up, he walked towards me. "You look sexy in my shirt." He whispered as he tugged on it. "You know Sugar, you have a little too much clothing on for what I have in mind."

"Do I?" I whispered. "Why don't you fix that?"

Without another word, he had my shirt off and on the floor. Just as he laid me down on the bed, his phone started ringing. We kept ignoring it, but the phone kept ringing. Sighing, we stopped so that he could answer the phone. Once I heard him say Beth's name, I got up. I didn't want to sit in here anymore. Sliding my shirt, well rather Jeff's shirt, back on, I headed downstairs.

Hearing voices in the kitchen, I headed in there. Surprisingly, Shane and Shannon were able to make food without burning my house down.

"Here Leila, eat." Shannon said as he set the pate down on the counter. Pulling up a chair, I sat down next to Shane. I wasn't all that hungry, but I had to eat. I couldn't only think of myself anymore.

"So you care to explain what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" I asked knowing full well what Shannon was talking about.

"You and Jeff. Last we knew, you two weren't talking to each other."

"Actually, I was trying to talk to her. She was the one trying to ignore me." Jeff interrupted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not true."

"Is too." Jeff retorted as he stole a piece of bacon from my plate.

"Whatever Jeff. Don't you have to get back to Beth?" I snapped.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"You're stubborn." He snapped as he walked out of the kitchen. Once I heard the door slam, I knew he was gone. I released a breath, that I didn't even know I was holding.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." I said as I pushed the plate of food out of my line of vision. Suddenly, I wasn't all that hungry anymore. Truthfully, I felt sick, but I just decided to ignore that feeling.

"No its about something. You two looked very comfy upstairs. So something is up."

"Its nothing really."

Silence filled the room for about five minutes. Seemingly out of nowhere, John came downstairs. I had completely forgotten that John was here. Oh shit! He had to have heard me and Jeff last night. That's a tid bit embarrassing.

"Yo Leila. Next time you and Hardy are getting it on, try and be a little more quiet." He joked, receiving laughs from both Shane and Shannon. I, however, stayed silent. I didn't feel much like laughing.

"Who died?" John questioned when he noticed that I didn't even laugh. Not even crack a smile. The smile on his face faded, and suddenly his face was etched with concern.

"Nobody died John." I sighed. "There's just too much going on. I don't think I can handle much else. I quit."

"Okay, what's up?" Shannon asked with panic clearly written on his face. "Just talk to us. Its good for you. And besides, we're all friends here. You can talk to us."

Sighing, I gave in. He was right. I do need to talk. But it just hurt me too much to talk about it. What choice do I have? I can't walk around stressed for my entire pregnancy. Its not good for either me or the baby.

"Beth is pregnant."

It grew way to quiet in the room. It was so silent. I felt like at any moment, a pin was going to drop. Shock was etched on everyone's face. They were speechless. Stunned. And any other word to describe shock.

"Are you okay?" Shannon asked.

"Truthfully? No, I'm not. This could have been avoided had any one of us said something. But no, that didn't happen. Instead, everything got complicated. And now Beth is pregnant. I can't have Jeff anymore." I vented.

"Babes, you're pregnant too." John pointed out. "Jeff could be the father."

"That's just it John. He _could_ be the father. We can't forget about the Matt factor!"

"Calm down." Shane said interjecting himself into the conversation. "Remain calm, okay? This is the last thing you need right now. Does Jeff know that you are pregnant?"

"I told him last night."

"What did he say?"

"Judging by the moaning I heard last night. I think he took the news rather well." John joked trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn't help but laugh through my tears. It was funny. Besides, John was right. Jeff and I were a little too loud. But I mean come on, it was Jeff I was with last night, he is just too good at what he does. There is no way I can be quiet.

"So I take it he's happy. Does Matt know?" Shannon asked a little disgusted after hearing John's comment. And no doubt, by the look on my face.

I shook my head. "He doesn't know yet. I can't bring myself to tell him right now."

"Do you plan on telling him when the kid graduates high school?" Shane asked cutting me off. I could only glare at him.

"No you 'tard. You didn't let me finish. I need to give it some time. My plan was to also tell Jeff later. But last night, I just blurted it out to him. I couldn't hide it from him."

All three men seemed confused. No shit they would be, they had no idea what happened between me and Jeff last night. Well, other than the obvious. So without another word, I began to explain what happened last night. The entire time, I made a mental note to talk to John alone later on. After all, I would need his help.

_Jeff's Point of View_

My mind was in a tailspin. Leila was _also_ pregnant. And possibly with my child. I had _two_ kids on the way. This was not going to end well. This all had to be settled soon. None of us can go on like this for much longer. Especially two pregnant women.

Leila and I need to talk. We really need to talk. There is way too much in the balance. Its not only our lives, but also that of an unborn being. I hate it when she gets stubborn like this. But I really couldn't blame her. She has just as much pressure on her than me or Matt combined.

I really need to talk to her. Even though I just left her house, I sent her a text message to meet me at our spot much later in the day. I really had to see her again. At this point, I didn't care if we talked or not. All that matter was that we were together.

Once I got home, Beth was up my ass. I hadn't even gotten one foot in the house, when she came storming up to me, questioning me on where I was. Who was I with? However, I ignored her and went to sleep. I didn't get much last night. So I figured I should get some sleep before I met up with Leila later. I could only hope that she doesn't do anything stupid. But as I'm coming to learn, I have no control over fate.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed. You guys rock, and continue to rock by reviewing. Fair warning, smut in this chapter. As always enjoy!

_Leila's Point of View_

"If you need us, just call one of us." Shannon said for the hundredth time. "Please?"

"Shan, she heard you the first nine hundred and eighty times." Shane said as he pushed him out of the doorway. "I'll see you later."

I smiled at the two of them as they made their out. No matter what mood I'm in, they can always make me smile. I sure was going to miss the two of them. Realizing that John and I were alone, I headed into the living room so that I can talk to him.

"How are you feeling Leila?"

"Good. I swear those two make me laugh. It was nice to see them and talk about something other than Matt and Jeff." I said staring off into space.

"Yo Brooks, you okay?"

Shaking my head of my thoughts, I looked towards John. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all."

"About?"

Now was my chance to talk to John about my plan. If he didn't agree to it, then I'm stuck. His cooperation is very much needed for this to work. Please God, just let him agree to this, I really need this to work to my advantage.

"John, I need your help with something. Now before you say anything, I want you to hear me out."

"Okay, I'm listening." He said unsure of himself.

"Can I come and stay at your place in Tampa? Of course, it would be temporary. You know, until I find my own place." I paused for a second. I needed to collect my thoughts. He seemed to sense this and just waited patiently for me to continue. "Truthfully John, I can't stay here anymore. Everyday there is something new, and I just don't know how much more I can handle. As selfish as this sounds, I can't be near Matt and Jeff right now. I need to get over this and them, but I can't if I'm here."

"Why not stay with your parents?"

"You know how they are John. They are against premarital anything. They're super traditional. Do you think that they would want their pregnant unmarried daughter in their house?"

"Good point." Was all John said. "I just want to ask you a few questions before I decide on anything."

I knew he would do this. He always has to weigh out his options before he decides on anything. That's what I like about John, he thinks before he does anything. That's not something I see everyday.

"Go for it."

"What are you going to do about your house here?"

"I'll keep the house here. If anything, I can rent it out to someone."

"What about Matt and Jeff?"

"I got that under control. No need to worry about that."

"Okay, how about Gil, Shane, and Shannon?"

"Once again John, I got it under control."

"One more person. How about the baby?"

"I have an appointment at the doctor's tomorrow. And from there, I'll get my records transferred to another doctor in Tampa."

"You've put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"Yes I have John. Its important that I do this. If I'm going to get through this pregnancy, I need it to be stress free. I can't be surrounded by anymore drama. With everyday that passes, I feel like I'm losing some more of my sanity."

John was silent for a moment. No doubt, he was trying to figure out what to do. Knowing John, he was do a pros and cons list in his head. But I know John, he'll let me stay with him, he's a sweetheart in that sense. I hope.

"Fine, you can stay with me."

"Thank you so much John." I replied as I got up and hugged him. "But there's one more thing that I need you to do for me."

"What's that?"

"You can't tell anyone where I am."

John just drew in a deep breath and stared at me. Obviously he was fine with everything up until then. He was in shock and disbelief. Suddenly, I felt like he was going to change his mind. Which lead me to believe that I was going to be stuck in here.

"Leila, I'm going to be honest with you. I was fine with everything up until now. How are you going to leave and not tell them where you're going?"

"Simple John, I'm leaving. I'm just leaving the past behind me."

"No you're not. You're running Leila. Honey, you're carrying a Hardy child. No matter where you go, you will always be reminded of at least one of them." John pointed out.

At this point, I really wanted to smack John for being right. Of course I would always be reminded of either Matt or Jeff, but it doesn't hurt to try my plan. But I can't tell John that I'm having doubts, he would know that I'm, in not so many words, saying he's right.

"John you have to understand, I don't want Matt or Jeff to know where I am because I don't want them to follow me. Don't get me wrong, I love them both, but I can't get my life straight, if they're going to fight and harm each other."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." John said giving in. "But if they find out where you are, I'm not going to hide you."

"Thank you John!" I said with a big smile as I once again hugged him. "I owe you big time."

"Yeah you do."

Getting up, I began to make my way out of the living room. I needed to do some things before I left Cameron. There was so much to do, yet so little time. But for some reason, I couldn't help but feel like what I was doing was wrong. Not only for Matt and Jeff, but also for John too. I pretty much put him in the middle of this. There's not turning back now, all I can do is hope for the best. Things will be perfectly fine. Right?

Once I got upstairs and into my room, I noticed that my phone was lighting up. Apparently I had a message. Walking over to my night stand, I picked up my phone. My breath got caught in my chest when I saw it was a message from Jeff. Sitting down, I opened the message.

'_Our spot. Midnight. I love you.'_

I was shocked. All I could do was reread the text message. He actually wanted to see me, even after our little argument this morning. My heart began to race at the thought of seeing Jeff. Suddenly, my skin felt all tingly at the thought of him touching me.

There were so many ways that this can go. It can be either good or bad. Good because I would be with Jeff, and I wouldn't be wondering what could have happened had I gone. But it would be bad because I would be seeing Jeff, and then he would always be on my mind. My head was telling me not to go, while my heart was telling me to go. After about five minutes of weighing out my options, my heart finally won out.

'_See you there. Love you too.'_

Quickly, I hit send before I could change my mind. As soon as the words 'message sent' flashed across the screen, I sighed. I can't take it back. I have to go. More importantly, I want to go. But first things first, I have to see Matt.

_John's Point of View_

I can't believe I just agreed to Leila's idiotic plan. It was perfectly fine up until the last part. Sure I wasn't close to either Matt or Jeff, but I still think they deserve to be apart of the baby's life. All I know is that this is not going to end well.

"Hey John!" I heard Leila shout. "I'm leaving. I'll be back soon."

Getting up and meeting Leila at the doorway, I saw that she was indeed going to leave. Where in the blue hell was she going? I know that she isn't going to the doctor. She said herself that her appointment was tomorrow.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Matt."

Did I hear her right? Was she really going to see Matt? Last time I checked, she didn't want to be anywhere near him. But now all of sudden she wants to see him. She actually wants to be in the same room as him.

"You're going to see Matt? As in Matt Hardy?"

"Yeah, I have to tell him that I'm pregnant. After all he _might_ be the baby's father. I can't leave him in the dark about this. He deserves to know."

"I'm confused. You want to leave and _not_ tell them where you are going, yet you're going to tell him that you're pregnant."

"He deserves to know John." She said as she leaned against the wall. "Like I said earlier, he might be the father too. Its his right to know."

"Yet he doesn't deserve to be in the kid's life?"

"Listen John, I have to go now. We'll talk later. Okay John? Bye." She said as she literally stormed out the door. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think it has to be said. Leila has gone crazy. Hopefully this will pass.

If she wasn't a woman, I would have punched her in the face. Something about this whole arrangement throws me off. Part of my understands why she wants to do this. But another part of me doesn't understand why she's doing it. She's going to regret this. Having Matt and Jeff around is as natural as breathing to her. But I tried to talk her out it, and sadly, I failed. But I can always try again later. So its not a complete fail. Right?

But if it ever comes down to it, I'm going to tell Matt and Jeff where she is. There's only so long she can run. I mean sooner or later they're going to want to know where she is. Hopefully, they won't know where to look. This is not going to end well. Everyone is going to walk away from this hurt, and in the process without even realizing it, they're hurting the life of not one, but two, unborn children. This was a recipe for disaster.

Oh Lord, my mind is in a tailspin. And I barely have anything to do with this. I'm going to sleep. Maybe then I could get my mind straight. Maybe I can even figure out a way to talk Leila out of this. Then it hit me, I had a plan.

_Matt's Point of View_

I was getting ready to go and meet up with Beth when my phone rang. Whoever it is better have a damn good reason as to why they are calling me. Looking at my phone, I realized that it was Leila calling me. My eyes are playing tricks on me. Yeah, that's it. But I looked down at the screen once more and realized that Leila really is calling me. This is strange, since all of this started she didn't want to be anywhere near me. Without another thought, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Matt. I know this is out of the blue." She began. "But, um, are you busy right now?"

Looking at the keys that were in my hand, I quickly tossed them aside. Beth could wait. I haven't seen or talked to Leila in a while. And whatever she had to say to me had to be important. Leila was one to never beat around the bush. She was always straight to the point. Very much like someone else I know.

"No, I'm not. Why? Is everything okay?"

"Actually yeah. Everything is fine. Can I stop by?"

Was she smiling? Why was she so happy? From what I've heard, Leila hasn't been doing all that well lately. But then out of nowhere, she was calling me. And not only that, she was all giddy. Leila giddy? I never thought I would describe Leila as giddy.

"Yeah sure, stop by."

"Thanks Matt. I'll be there in five minutes. See you soon."

"See you."

Without another word we each hung up the phone. My mind couldn't help but wander. What could possibly be going on? Before my thoughts could progress any further, I heard the doorbell ring throughout the house.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Leila. She looked just as beautiful as the last time I saw her. There's no need to wonder why Jeff loves her. Oh shit! This isn't good. I can't be having seconds thoughts. I didn't count on this happening. Ignoring my thoughts, I pulled Leila in for a hug. Surprisingly, she hugged back.

"Hey Matt." She said cheerfully. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." I said as we walked into the living room. I was still trying to ignore my guilt that suddenly filled me. "So what brings you here?"

"A lot actually." She replied as I sat down. "You might want to sit down." She stopped talking as she waited for me to sit down. "Matt, I'm pregnant."

As soon as I heard her say that she was pregnant, I jumped out of my seat. Without saying anything, I pulled her up and kissed her. I was super excited. With just three words, she made me a very happy person. But that feeling would be short lived.

"Matt, there's more." She replied as she pulled me down on the couch next to her. "Matt, Jeff maybe the father."

My heart sank as she said that. My little brother maybe the father. The baby might not be mine. This can't be happening. This plan was shot to hell. Leila didn't know who the father of her baby was. And Beth didn't know either. Yeah, this plan totally blows.

As Leila and I continued to talk, I couldn't help but feel guilty for all of this. But little did I know that later on, I'd be more than guilty.

_Jeff's Point of View_

The day couldn't have gone by any slower. All day I've been looking forward to seeing Leila, and now I finally could. Carefully, I snuck out of the house and made my way to our spot. Nobody knew about this place, only me and Leila.

One night when she was over at my place, we got bored and started wandering around my backyard. Eventually, we ended up in the woods that were behind my house. The further we walked, we eventually found this very peaceful and quiet place in the break of the woods. This place, would become _our_ place. It helped us out greatly. Whenever something was bothering one of us, we'd meet up there, and talk things out.

Apparently, Leila and I had left at the same time, because just as I got there, so did she. I have never been so happy to see her. Walking up to her, I pulled her to me and I kissed her. Without any hesitation, she kissed me back. Carefully, I picked her up. Instantly, her legs wrapped around my waist.

Slowly, I walked further to our spot. Gently, I laid her down on the ground. Removing my lips from hers, I went down to her neck and began to suck and kiss on her neck. I knew I was doing something right because she softly moaned.

Pushing me off of her, she sat up on her knees and took her shirt off. After tossing it aside, she peeled my shirt off. Instantly, her lips began to attack my neck. Slowly, and painfully, might I add, her hands ran down my chest and to my belt. Pulling my belt out of the belt loops, she chucked it aside as she unzipped my jeans. Without waiting for her to say anything, I stood up and helped take my pants off. In the process of sliding my pants down, she took my boxers off at the same time.

I shivered when she ran her hand up and down my shaft. My God, she had a kung fu grip, because I was about to cum right then and there. "Oh God Leila." I moaned as she took me into her mouth. Looking down at her she looked up at me with big eyes, as she quickened her pace. "Mmm baby. Keep going." I moaned as I pushed my cock into her mouth.

Pulling me out of her mouth, Leila slowly began to run her hand up and down my shaft as her tongue swirled around my tip. I continued to enjoy myself as Leila slowly took me into her mouth once again. Her pace slower than ever.

"Don't stop baby." I panted she took me down her throat. How this woman can do it, I don't know. But it was hot that she could deep throat my _entire_ length. I could feel her mouth tighten around my shaft. She stayed like that as she slowly moved up and down length. Gripping her hair, I knew I was close. "Look up at me baby. I want to see your face as you swallow me." I said. Oh God, her eyes looked so big and innocent. With one thrust into her mouth, I felt myself release into her mouth. I watched as she swallowed each and every drop. At the sight of that, I instantly hardened again.

"Lay down baby." I said. Forgetting about going slow, I quickly yanked her shorts and panties off. I had to have her, and I had to have her now. Nudging her legs apart, I began to run my tongue up and down her slit. I felt her back arch off the ground as she moaned. Smirking to myself, I pulled her lips apart and swirled my tongue around her pussy. As I swirled around, my tongue found her clit.

"Oh God Jeff. Mmm baby." She jerked at the way I bit her clit. "Oh yeah, right there Jeff."

She was loving this. As I continued to lick her pussy, I inserted two finger inside of her. Her hips bucked at the contact. The louder she moaned, the harder I began to pump my fingers in and out of her.

"Jjjefff." She moaned. "Oh yeah. Mmm, please keep going." I knew she was on edge. She was about to cum. Just as the thought entered my head, she did. Smiling to myself, I licked up all her juices. Satisfied, I brought my lips up to hers. She hungrily kissed me back. As we were kissing, I quickly pushed myself into her. At contact, Leila's back arched off the ground.

"I want to hear you scream." I whispered as I pushed into her very hard. "Come on baby," I grunted when she bit her lower lip.

"Fuck Jeff!!! Harder baby!!! Faster!! Oh yes!" She moaned as I pumped into her faster. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

As her orgasm was intensifying, I began to slow my thrusts. I would enter her slowly, and pull out fast. As I continued to do this, I felt Leila's walls tighten around me.

"Faster." She panted. "Baby." She panted some more. "Fuck me baby. Oh God, just like that. Yeah right there. Yes!"

The louder she moaned, the more turned on I got. I began to thrust into her. Leila was getting what, we both no doubt, wanted. I began to thrust harder as my moans began to get louder also. As her back arched off the ground, I felt her climax. With a few more thrusts, I came too. "Oh fuck Leila! Oh yeah."

"Hi Jeff." She said smiling up at me. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Sugar. Great. You?"

"Great."

Getting up, I slid my boxers on, and then I handed her my t-shirt. "I'm glad you came."

Instantly she started laughing. At first, I was confused as to why she was laughing. And then it hit me. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Leave it to Leila to notice something like. She had a very dirty mind. Which wasn't always a bad thing.

"So what brings us here Thumper?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

I sighed. Shouldn't it be obvious to her by now. I want her in my life. She needs to be in my life. I made a mistake of letting her go, but now I want her back. "I want you in my life." I began. "I need you."

"Jeff, please don't."

"I know that you want what I want. Otherwise, if you didn't, you wouldn't be here. We wouldn't have had mind blowing sex!"

"Is that all I am to you? A sex toy." She snapped. "We can't be together."

"Why not?" I questioned. "You're pregnant, with what could be _my_ child!"

"That's why you want to be with me. Just because I'm pregnant!" She shouted. "I don't need your pity."

Pity? I want to be with her because I love her, not to pity her. What can I do to make her understand that? I need her in my life. She is the _one _for me. There is no one else but her. It always been her for me. She is it.

"I want to be with you because I love you." I said as I gently grabbed her shoulders. "You are it for me."

"Then if I'm it for you, why did you go to Beth?"

For the first time I didn't have anything to say. In the mean time, she began to change into her clothes. By the time she was changed, I still had no response to her question.

"We can't be together Jeff." She said as she kissed me one last time. For some reason, I felt like this was the final kiss. Our story was done. Everything felt so final. When she pulled away, I saw that she was already standing. I watched her walk away from me. And with every step she took, my heart broke.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Guess who's back?!? I am, I am, I am! And I'm back with not only a new story, but yet another wonderful installment of Twist of Fate. As always review! Enjoy!!!!

_Leila's Point of View_

The next morning I went to the doctor's like I told John. After my appointment today, it would be official. I will finally feel like I'm pregnant. Because I already am, I will just feel like it now. Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now.

"Well Leila." Dr. Phillips said as she checked me over. "You are indeed pregnant. But you obviously knew that. From what I can see, you and the baby are perfectly fine. Now get dressed and meet me in my office where I'll give you your ultra sound picture and anything else that you will need."

Five minutes later, I was patiently waiting in the doctor's office. She told me she would be right back with everything. Now that I came here, I felt a lot better. After hearing that everything was fine I felt great. For the first time since I found out I was pregnant, I was excited. I felt great. I'm really looking forward to being pregnant and then having the baby. Its right now at this moment that I vow to always put my child's needs before mine. He or she is the most important and innocent thing in my life. And nothing will ever change that.

"Alright Leila." Dr. Phillips said breaking into my thoughts. "I have everything right here in my hands. Also, I have the number to an excellent gynecologist in Tampa. She is the best down there." She replied as she handed me the card. "And this is your baby's very first picture." She said as she handed it to me.

Looking at the picture, I couldn't help but smile. I was looking at my baby. For a moment, I had forgotten all about my drama with Matt and Jeff. I even forgot about my impending move to Tampa. All I could think about was how in a matter of months I was going to be holding my baby.

"We got all of your test results. And both you and the baby are doing fine. Your blood pressure is great. As is your sugar level. Just continue to eat healthy. Exercise lightly, don't pick up anything heavy. And please don't get stressed out. Stress generally leads to a miscarriage, or even an early birth. Also, no drinking or smoking during your pregnancy. And you are not to take any other medications, unless the doctor prescribes them to you."

"Don't worry, I plan on doing all of that."

"Excellent. You are do November 17, which means that you are two months pregnant." She said as she looked down at her files.

I was two months pregnant. Wow, how did I manage to get in that far without having any complications. I was very much amused and extremely happy. And I just hope that I will get through the rest of my pregnancy this way also.

"That's awesome."

"Yes it is. So do you have any questions?"

"Is it safe for me to still have sex?" I asked thinking back to my previous encounters with Jeff. I rushed into it without thinking about it. For all I know, sex could harm the baby.

"Its completely safe. But just so you know sex can also induce labor later on in your pregnancy. So I suggest if you don't want to induce labor, you be careful."

"Okay." I said nodding. So my last two sexual encounters with Jeff were totally and completely safe. There was no harm done to my child. That's a good thing. I want this to go as smoothly as possible.

"Are you and your boyfriend still hot for each other?"

Talk about an impersonal question. Rather than tell her the truth, I figured it would be best to lie. What the hell did she need to know the truth for? My personal life didn't really involve her at all.

"Yeah were are." I said smiling, knowing that it was complete and total bullshit. But just at the thought of Jeff, I felt a tug at my heart. And an even bigger tug now that I knew I was leaving Cameron for sure. Judging by my current situation, I knew that I wouldn't be coming back to Cameron for a long time.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Actually, there's one more question. Is it safe for me to travel by plane?"

"Yes you can. But you can't after your fifth month."

After about ten more minutes, I left. She gave me books and prenatal vitamins. I was excited about so much. I was two months pregnant. My baby would be here in seven months. But only one problem, I still didn't know who the father was. But the was beside the point at the moment. After everything that I found out, I felt good.

_Jeff's Point of View_

After a few days off, I was finally back on the road. This was by far the most exhausting trip home. I find out Beth is pregnant. Then I find out that Leila is pregnant. And on top of that, she didn't know if Matt was the father, or if I was. I just hope all goes well, and that we'll have everything figured out after she has the baby.

But last night kept replaying in my mind. We met at our spot and then had sex. But then out of nowhere, we started to fight. I still couldn't believe that she thought I wanted to be with her out of pity. That wasn't the case. In fact, I wanted to be with her because I love her.

However, last night when she left me, everything felt final. It was as if everything was final between the two of us. To me, I felt like we were done. For our sake, and the sake of the baby, I hope we aren't done. I really want to be in her life, I want to be in the baby's life. Its not over, I would fight for her.

"Hey Jeff, are you okay?" I heard someone say. Picking my head up, I looked up to see Shane walking towards me. What could he possibly want now? I wasn't in the mood to hear his bullshit, the last time we talked, it didn't end well.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all."

"Thinking about Leila?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little bit, but don't worry man. She'll be fine." Shane said as he patted me on the back.

"If you're here, who's with Leila? I know John isn't with her because I just saw him a couple of minutes ago. So who's with her? She can't be alone. She's pregnant!"

"Relax Jeff. Shannon is there with her. And so is your dad. If she needs anything, she'll call one of them. But we both know Leila, she's stubborn, she won't call anyone for help. She'll be fine."

"Okay that's good." I said relaxing somewhat. As long as she was okay, I'll be fine. Right now she was the most important thing on my mind. Oh, Beth is too. "She has to call someone. She needs help!"

"Why are you so on edge?"

"How am I on edge?" I asked pacing the room. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm not on edge."

"Then stop pacing the room and calm your ass down." Shane snapped. "And talk, something is obviously bothering you."

Sighing, I sat down and began to explain what happened between myself and Leila the night before. Except, I didn't go into explicit detail. I figured he didn't need to know about that. But still, I explained to him what I was thinking and the feeling that I was getting. The thing with Leila and me, is that we are so in tune with each other, that we know what the other is feeling without having to say anything. So that doesn't make now any different.

"Interesting." Shane said as he ran his hand through his hair. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about. Leila would never leave you out in the cold like that. I mean come on this is Leila we're talking about. She isn't one to run from her problems."

I nodded. In a sense, he was right. However, I was still a little skeptical. Something still seemed off about the entire situation. Something in the pit of my stomach was still bothering me. There was a problem, and I could feel it. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Listen, if you're still freaking out, then talk to her. Just call her. I'm sure she'll be willing to talk to you. Especially if she talked to you last night."

"I want to talk to her face to face." I replied. "But how can I talk to her when she probably won't even talk to me. I fucked up royally last night."

"Look, we go back home in a few days. Don't tell her you're coming home, surprise her. If you do that, then she'll have no choice but to talk to you."

"At this point I'll try anything." I said sighing. "Hey, my match is next, thanks for the help. I'll talk to you later."

Without another word, I left the locker room. I did a little warm up to keep my mind off of everything. I needed to focus. But just that alone was hard. I couldn't focus, there was too much going on in my mind. And for the life of me I couldn't clear my head of it.

Well my match absolutely sucked. I was there physically, but mentally, not so much. My mind kept wandering back to Leila. I couldn't get her off of my mind. She just seemed to be everywhere around me. This was both a good and a bad thing. It was good because I love her. But bad because I had a pregnant Beth at home.

Things between Beth and I weren't exactly working out. The two of us are constantly fighting. And for some reason, she sneaks out of the house when she thinks I'm asleep. I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit suspicious. Who it is, I don't know, but I do know that she is meeting up with somebody. But I'm not mad. After all, I've been doing the same thing behind Beth's back.

Sighing to myself, I made my way back to the hotel. All I had to look forward to was seeing Leila. But little did I know, I would be a little too late.

_John's Point of View_

I was exhausted after the show tonight. These back to back shows were killing me. But hey, I love the business, I'd do whatever I could for it, but damn I'm only human. But right now, my fatigue was the last of my worries. Right now Leila was my main concern. By the time I had came back from my match I saw that I had seven missed calls. All of them from Leila.

Sighing, I picked up the my phone and dialed Leila's number. After about two rings, she answered. "Hey John, I'm glad you called. I really need to talk to you."

"Okay babes, what's up?"

"I need to move into your place soon."

She still wants to go through with this idiotic idea? I can't believe it. Thinking to myself, I needed to find a way to stop this. Her idea was horrible. She needs to realize that in doing this she would be hurting everyone, including herself.

"What's the rush?"

"Well I found out that I'm due in November. Everything is fine with me and the baby."

"That's good to hear."

"And I can't travel anymore after my fifth month. Which means that I need to move to Tampa very soon."

"Leila, this isn't right. You're keeping a father away from his child, this isn't healthy for anyone involved. I think you're doing the wrong thing."

"Look John, I explained this to you before. I can't stay here with all the drama surrounding me." She said panicking. "I would only be living with you for a short while. Until I find my own place. This is super important for my health. Please John, I need you."

"You have to stay Leila. You can't do that to the baby Leila."

"No I can't John. Not as long as Beth is still in the picture. And definitely not as long as Matt and Jeff are still fighting. Trust me, I'm thinking of everyone here, not just me. If I leave, Matt and Jeff will stop fighting. And I can finally forget about them. Please John. I would do this for you, you know if you could get pregnant." She said frantically. "This is the only way everyone can get on with their lives."

"HELLO!" I shouted. "Leila, both Matt and Jeff love you. And you love them. In fact, you're carrying a Hardy child. They will _both_ be in your life no matter where you go. They both want you to be in their lives. Its also where they want the baby."

"No, no they don't. They have Beth. She is my replacement. I give up, she wins. As far as I'm concerned she can have them and all the drama that surrounds them."

"Do you really want to give up?"

"All I want John, is to have a happy and healthy baby. I don't want any drama. And I can't be happy in Cameron. Not right now anyway."

I knew she was full of shit on all counts, but the one about the baby. She doesn't want to give in to Beth. I know that. However, I know she doesn't want to leave Cameron. Cameron, North Carolina is a big part of her life. She loves it in Cameron, while she likes Florida, but not as much as Cameron. The way I see it, she would be even more miserable in Florida.

"Leila, this isn't right, you know that right?"

"John, I didn't ask for a talk on morals. I'm going through with this." She snapped. "I need to do this."

"I know you didn't ask for a talk on morals Leila." I replied sighing. "But doesn't this feel wrong to you?"

"No." She replied hastily. "But there is another reason why I called."

"What's that?"

"I have all my things packed. But I just needed the green light from you. So is it okay if I move to your place the day after tomorrow?"

She was so stubborn, just like someone else we both know. I swear, she is so much like Jeff, its not even funny. Those two were made for each other. They are the whole reason as to why the other exists. There was no doubt about it.

"That's fine." I said giving in. "I'll come pick you up from the airport."

"Thanks John. This means a lot to me." She replied excitedly. "I'll call you with all the details later."

Without another word, the two of us hung up. This was a disaster. By the time this all ended, we'd all be screwed for lying. Disaster. That was what all this was. This is all one big disaster. Everyone just continued to fuck each other over, thinking it would help. But we were all wrong, dead fucking wrong.

I had to remain optimistic. After all, I was going to be around a hormonal pregnant woman. I had to be patient and optimistic. I really needed someone to talk to. But who? There had to someone who could help.

_Shane's Point of View_

Things were getting worse day by day. Matt and Jeff were still fighting on and off screen. Matt's PMSing on a daily basis. Jeff is caught between Leila and Beth. And the longer he's away from Leila, the more despondent he gets. And everyone around them is just confused and nobody knows what to do. Things are no where near getting better.

Sighing, I started to make my way out of the locker room area. Seeing as how I didn't have anything for the next few days, I decided to head home. I could rest up and the good thing about going home; Jamie would be there. It would be good to see her after everything that has been going on. There was way too much going on, and truthfully, I need a break from it all. I'll let Shannon take over. Leila would understand. However, taking a break would be the last of my worries.

As I was walking down the hall that would lead me to the garage, I overheard John on the phone. I didn't think much of it until I heard him say Leila's name. Instantly, I stopped in my tracks. Eavesdropping was wrong, but I couldn't help bu stop and listen, it had something to do with Leila.

"....You can't do that to the baby Leila." He said talking into the phone. I didn't bother waiting for him to finish. What was Leila going to do to the baby? The only thing left after this was an abortion. Leila was going to get an abortion. I had to tell Jeff. He had to know.

I made it to the hotel in record time. Rushing past the superstars that were in the lobby, I went directly to the elevators. I really needed to tell Jeff what I just heard. Urgently, I pounded on Jeff's door.

"What is it Shane?"

"Its super important." I said as I pushed past him. "Its about Leila."

"I don't want to hear it."

"But Jeff, its about Leila." I huffed. "You really need-"

"No Shane, I don't want to hear it." He snapped. "I've decided that I'm over Leila. She doesn't want me in her life, then I don't want her in my life. I have Beth. You know by Leila being persistent, I realized that I _do_ love Beth. If Leila's baby is mine, then I'll be there for the baby. But as for Leila, I won't be."

"Oh wow, he was so full of shit. I'm sure he does love Beth. NOT! She was all wrong for him. Besides, what I had to say would change his mind. He had to know this. Right now, more than ever, he needed to talk to Leila. He needed to stop her from having the abortion.

"Listen Jeff, you really need to hear this." I said. "Leila is going to-"

"No you listen Shane." He said as he opened the door. "I don't want to hear it. I'm through with Leila."

Okay so seeing Jeff was a complete and total fail, I left his room. So that left one person, and that person was Matt. Sighing, I walked down the hall that would lead me to Matt's room. As soon as I got to Matt's door, I knocked on the door numerous times and I got no response.

Dejected, I left the hotel. I would have to find a way to tell Jeff and Matt. Or, I could talk to Leila and stop her from having the abortion. Wait, what am I thinking? She is going to tell Jeff. After all, the two of them are head over heels for each other. She would consult either him or Matt before going through with an abortion. Right?

A few hours later, I was home. But I was surprised to see that Jamie wasn't alone. In fact, Leila was there. When I got into the living room, Jamie literally shoved the sonogram in my face.

"Look at that babe." She said with a smile. "That right there is Leila's baby."

"So I see." I said smiling. "How is everything in the baby department?"

"Everything is great." She said with a smile." I'm two months pregnant. The doctor said that I'm due November 17. So in seven months my baby will be here."

She was trying too hard. I could see through her smile. She was planning and I could tell. It was right beneath the surface. I'm just surprised that Jamie didn't catch on.

"Excellent." I said hugging her. "So you're due in November. That's great. Just as long as you're okay." I replied with a smile. Oh man, I hope that she talks to either Jeff or Matt before she does anything. "So have you talked to either Jeff or Matt?"

"Not yet. I'm going to talk to them soon though."

Oh thank God, she was going to talk to them. I was glad that they wouldn't be left in the dark about this. Especially since Jeff wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. And since I couldn't find Matt. Besides, it was better that they hear it from her than from me.

"Good. They should be back in a day or two. You could tell them then."

"Awesome. I'll tell them then. Its important that they know. Well I have to go now. But I'll talk to you guys later. I love you guys." She said as she hugged us both.

Why did her goodbye this time sound so final? Something seemed off about it. Oh God, I'm starting to sound like Jeff. Ignoring my thoughts, I went back to the living room to talk to Jamie.

"She's two months pregnant." Jamie said incredulously. "I'm surprised she didn't miscarry or anything with all the stress that she's been going through."

"Jamie, I have to tell you something." I replied as I grabbed her hand. "I overheard John talking to Leila tonight. And she's going to have an abortion."

"Are you going crazy? Leila's going to have an abortion? I find that hard to believe." Jamie replied. "Besides, she seemed way to excited."

"I'm convinced that she is. I just hope that she talks to someone."

"Just drop the subject Shane. I don't want to hear it."

The two of us sat in silence until I broke the silence. "Did you find it weird that she left the way that she did? It almost seemed like it was the last time she was going to see us."

"I know what you mean. I felt the exact same way. But you know what I think, I think we are just reading too much into this. Its probably nothing. After all, so much has been going on lately, I just think its our paranoia at large." She said as she snuggled into me. "Including your whole abortion theory. Hopefully, everything will be fine after she talks to Matt and Jeff."

"Maybe." I replied. "But I still think she's going to go through with an abortion. Something just seemed off about her tonight. There's something wrong, I can feel it. I just hope that Matt and Jeff can stop her."

Jamie just rolled her eyes. I could tell instantly that she still thought I was crazy. But she was getting an abortion. I knew it. Otherwise John wouldn't have been so concerned about the baby's welfare. I just decided to drop it all together. All I wanted to do was relax with my girlfriend. But something was off about the silence. It was awkward.

"Jamie, is there something I don't know?" I asked curiously. "You've bee awfully quiet about everything I've told you tonight."

"Nothing at all." She said as she straddled me.

But for some strange reason I felt like she was hiding something. But no matter how much I tried to shake the feeling, I couldn't. Something was up. I would find out what was wrong two days later. And I would be absolutely devastated by the news. And I wouldn't be the only one.

_Leila's Point of View_

My heart was breaking. In two days, I wouldn't be here anymore. Back in January my entire world was flipped upside down. Now its March and its completely topsy turvy. After this, my life would never be the same.

As I looked around my room, tears began to fill my eyes. This house and this place was my life for the last three years. The Hardys, Shane, and Shannon were my life for the last three years. This was my world. I was way closer to them, than I was to my real family. They meant everything to me, which is why it hurt me to leave. But I had to. It was the only way that we could all move on with our lives.

Deciding that I needed to say goodbye one last time, I sat down and started writing letters to those close to me. I decided to have Matt and Jeff find their letters here. When I got to the airport, I would send them both a text message. I would get them both to my house at the same time. Maybe this will get them to talk again. While they get their letters here, I would send out everyone else's.

Looking at the time, I decided to get started on those letters. After all, I need to get to bed after I was done writing them. I had a lot to do tomorrow. After all, my life was going to change. The bad thing? I was breaking a lot of hearts.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I only own Leila, Suzie, and Mark.

A/N: Guess who's back? I am! And this chapter is more packed than any of the other chapters, but highly enjoyable as you will see, well hopefully. Anyway a lot happens, so pay attention. And there are mentions are dream sequences, what happens in the dream _will not_ really happen, so don't get your hopes up. Okay, I'm rambling now. And before I forget, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys rock! Enjoy & Review.

* * *

_Leila's Point of View_

The next morning, I woke up completely tired. Sure, I hadn't gone to sleep all that late, but I was still tired. Maybe it was because I spent the entire night tossing and turning, waking up and then going back to sleep. My subconscious, unlike my conscience, was telling me that I wasn't making the wrong decision in leaving. Okay, so the dreams didn't say that out right, but I think I kind of got the message. All night my dreams were plagued by Jeff and the baby, each one different than the last.

One dream I remembered vividly. In dream, I had just had the baby. It was a cute little baby boy that looked exactly like Jeff. I smiled to myself as I counted the baby's fingers and toes. With my smile in tact, I turned my head so that I was looking at Jeff.

But when I turned my head to look at him, I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I never had the baby because I wasn't pregnant. Instead, I found myself at ringside during Jeff's match against Adam at the Royal Rumble. Everything was going well until I saw Matt running down the ramp with a steel chair in hand. Once Matt got inside the ring, I began to panic, I knew what was going to happen. Instantly, I hopped up on the apron shouting at Jeff, telling him to watch out, not to turn away from Matt. I was shouting anything and everything to get him to leave the ring. After a few seconds, he turned towards me, a smile on his face, and a look of concern and fright on mine. He didn't hear me, all he did was stand there and smile at me, motioning for me to come into the ring and help out. I shook my head no and motioned for him to leave. But he didn't listen to me. Instead, he just shrugged and turned away from me. Once he turned away from me, he walked right into a chair shot to the head. As soon as I heard steel collide with flesh, I squeezed my eyes shut.

However, when I opened my eyes again, I was back in the hospital. Blinking a few times, I saw that I was having an out of body experience in my dream. I watched as I saw myself turn towards Jeff. My smile in tact until I met his gaze, once I saw the look in his eyes, my smile faded.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but judging by out body language, I knew it wasn't good. Suddenly I heard shouting.

"I lost everything because of you! The best thing you ever did for me was leaving." I heard Jeff shout as he stormed out of the room.

I tried to stop him, but it was no use, he left. I turned around, and that's when I became even more confused than before, I saw Beth in the hospital bed, not me. And next to her it was Matt, not Jeff. And that's when I woke up.

I'll be the first one to say that my dream made absolutely no sense. It was completely random. How would I even begin to interpret that? There was no possible way that I could. The whole dream in its entirety blew my mind away.

Enough with the reflecting, I have to start getting ready. I have a very long day ahead, and not to mention a lot to think about.

_Jeff's Point of View_

I was hoping that I would wake up feeling refreshed, but I didn't. Truth of the matter was, I felt like complete and total shit. My dreams kept waking me up in the middle of night. It was fucking annoying. Just as I would fall asleep, Leila would automatically come back into my dreams.

Like in one dream, I was playing in the backyard with a little boy who looked exactly like me. I was having fun when I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders, I smiled thinking it was Beth. I bent my head back so that I was looking up from the ground, but it wasn't Beth like I had previously thought, instead it was Leila.

Yeah I know, not exactly the most exciting dream, but it still shook me to my core. I was done with Leila. Me and her; we weren't meant to be, and that I knew for a fact. But if we weren't meant to be, then why was she in my dreams?

I meant what I told Shane last night. I was truly over Leila. She obviously didn't want me, so why should I continue to push her? We weren't going to get anywhere like that, and we didn't. It took me a long time, but I finally realized that I really _do_ love Beth. Nobody, not even Leila, was going to change that.

Sighing, I got up and began to get ready. I did made my appearances earlier this morning, and I was done for the day. But rather than going straight home, I decided to take a little detour. There were some things I needed to work on. I needed to talk to someone.

_Matt's Point of View_

"So how are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit Matt." Beth mumbled into the phone. "I hate being pregnant."

"Still?" I questioned her, concern laced in my voice. "I thought you were feeling better."

"So did I. But apparently my body still isn't use to have a person inside of me."

"Could of fooled me."

"Fuck you!"

"Been there, done that." I said dryly. So she was feeling a little sick, it couldn't be that bad.

"Hey, its your fault I'm in this mess! If you hadn't come to me with this grand idea, I wouldn't be pregnant. But nooo, Matt needs his precious Leila. What's with you guys and this girl? There's nothing special about her." Beth said, obviously going into one of her rants. Truthfully, they were really annoying. Its only a matter of time before someone punches her in the face. And when they do, I'll gladly give that person a hug.

"You could have said no."

That shut her up instantly. But in a sense, she was right. Had we _all_ been a little careful, then we'd know who was pregnant with who's baby. It was bad when Leila didn't know who the father was, but now its even worse that Beth doesn't know.

"Face it Beth, you're as selfish as I am. That's why we get along so well." I said as I scanned through the messages that people were sending me on Myspace.

"Whatever." Beth growled. "I have more important things to worry about. Like for one, what do we say if the baby comes out looking like you?"

"Nothing. If the baby looks anything like me, everyone will think it's the dominant Hardy genes kicking in."

"Maybe."

"No Beth, there is no maybe. We were always careful when we met up. Nobody ever saw us. Therefore, nobody would or could be suspicious of us. No one will ever be able to put two and two together..."

_Shane's Point of View_

"Shane, you're not going to Gil's house." Jamie said as she made the bed. "He doesn't even know that Leila is pregnant."

"Nobody told him? Gil is going to be a grandad, the one thing he has ever wanted from his sons, and nobody told him!" I shouted in disbelief.

What the hell was wrong with this three? Fine, they were having their problems, but you don't take that out on Gil. The poor guy is in turmoil and because of his sons he's going through hell. And these three morons, no I mean dumb fucks couldn't take five minutes to get their heads out of their asses to maybe, just maybe bring some fucking sunlight in his life.I was pissed at them, and that includes Leila.

"No, nobody told him." Jamie replied calmly as she sat down on the bed. "When I talked to Leila about it last night, she said she wanted to tell Gil on her own. She just wanted to figure out the best way to tel him. After all, her telling him she's pregnant is one thing. But to tell him that she doesn't know if Matt or Jeff is the father is a completely different thing. Leila just needs to get her thoughts straight."

After hearing what Jamie had to say, I slightly calmed down. Don't get me wrong, I was still pissed, just a little more calmer than I was a minute or two ago. "She's going to tell Gil?" I asked for reassurance.

Jamie nodded her head yes. "Yes she is. So tell me babe, does that sound like she's going to get an abortion?" She questioned, alluding to what I told her last night.

I shook my head. "No, but something sure does seem off. I just don't know what."

"Its probably nothing." Jamie responded shrugging my response off.

I just nodded, an uneasy feeling settling at the bottom of my stomach. But if I had known then, what I would know later, I would have said that Jamie's statement was bullshit.

_Shannon's Point of View_

A few days ago, Shane told me what his theory was about Beth coming back. At first, I thought he was on crack. Hell, I still thought he was on crack because of what he told me. But now, that's all changed. In fact, I have even more to add to his theory. Well, its not so much a theory anymore. Its more or less the truth, and like I said before, I now have even more to add to that.

Sighing, I rang the doorbell to Matt's house. I normally would have turned around and left, or I probably wouldn't have showed up at all. But I couldn't, Matt was expecting me over.

As soon as Matt opened the front door, I really wanted to smack him. I've never been so disgusted with anyone in my entire life. Don't get me wrong, I consider him family, but damn dude, what he was doing was really fucked up.

"Hey Shannon!" Matt exclaimed. "How are you doing buddy?"

Somebody just gag me right now. Why did I agree to come over here, and at ten in the morning no less. Adjusting my hat, I threw Matt a weak smile as I walked into the house. "I'm okay, just a little tired." I said throwing in a fake yawn for added measure.

Nodding, he motioned for me to follow him. Seeing as how I had no choice, I followed him to the kitchen.

"Sit down." He said as he walked over to the cabinet to grab two coffee mugs. "Are you sure that you're okay? You're acting a little too weird, even for you."

"So what's new with you?" I asked completely ignoring his question. This was going to be way more awkward than I had previously thought.

"So I'm going to be a dad." He said with a smile as he handed me the coffee mug.

"I hate to ruin your mood, but Jeff could be the father of b-," I quickly caught myself, "Leila doesn't know who the father is."

That's what I said, but what I really meant was; you're a fucking idiot who got _two_ different women pregnant, and the sick thing is that you or Jeff, your _brother_, could be the father.

He smiled at me, as if _I_ were the crazy one. "I doubt it, I was with Leila when all of this started. Chances are, I am more than likely the father."

My eyes scanned the room as I took drank some of my coffee. It was the only way I could keep from shouting out that Jeff was with Leila first. As I put my mug down, I looked at Matt who still had that crazy look on his face. I don't think I've ever been so freaked out in my life.

"I don't know. I guess you'll just have to wait until November to settle everything."

"November? You mean October." Matt said correcting me.

"No, I mean November. Leila is due on the seventeenth of November."

There was no need for me to question what he meant. He had unintentionally said October. I'm thinking that is when Beth is due.

"How is that you know when Leila is due, and I don't?" He asked me with confusion edging in his voice. Judging by the irritated look on his face, I knew he was trying to keep calm.

"She told me yesterday. She came to visit me down at the shop after her appointment yesterday."

"Does Jeff know?"

"I don't think so." I replied confused. "If you don't know, then I'm guessing he doesn't know. After all, she didn't know that you came home last night. If she knew, I'm sure she would have told you."

"Okay." He said relaxing his grip on the handle of the coffee mug.

"You know how Leila is when she's excited about something, she can't wait to tell people."

That seemed to calm him down even more. I let out a deep breath. Its hard to believe, but it feels even _more_ awkward than before.

Please, please, somebody call me and save me from this hell, I thought as I looked down in my coffee for the love of God, someone save me!

As if by some miracle, I got a call from Tony down at the shop. Inwardly, and I guess outwardly too, I was happy to leave. When I got off the phone, I looked towards Matt to tell him I had to leave. "That was Tony, someone is waiting for me down at the shop."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

I nodded as I walked out of the house. Thank God for whoever was waiting for me down at the shop.

_Jeff's Point of View_

After a long exhausting day, I finally made it home. I went from Pittsburgh to Connecticut. Everything has been straightened out. And for the first time in a long time, I felt perfectly fine. I felt like I could finally relax.

As soon as I got into the house, I threw my gym bag aside. I was too tired to actually take the time and put it in the hall closet. My body is broken, and my muscles are stretched into oblivion, it would be physically impossible for me to do much more.

"Baby, I'm home!" I shouted as I walked throughout the house.

Its funny how I called _her_ house home, when I reality its not. Sure I've been living here since we got back together, but it wasn't home. Its never felt like home to me. I felt more at home at....never mind.

"Beth?"

"In the room." I heard Beth's voice from behind the bedroom door. Her voice was somewhat muffled because the door was closed, so I _almost_ didn't hear her.

"Hey babe." I greeted as I walked into the room and towards the bed.

"When did you get back? I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow."

The tone in her voice made me suspicious. She never questioned when I came home early or why I came home early. Generally, she never really cared. This struck me as odd. But either way I shrugged off the suspicion, or I tried to at least.

"I decided that there was some stuff that I needed to do."

"Stuff?"

"Just some stuff."

"Like?"

"Just things, you know check on the development of the new house, check on baby things, and a few other things."

"Baby stuff? Jeff, I'm not that far along. We can wait a little more before we start getting stuff." She replied as she held my hand.

Something felt terribly wrong, but I just didn't know what. "Just some things for you, and for Leila."

"Leila? What the fuck does Leila have to do with any of this?" She asked as she let go of my hand. Both rage and envy shined in her eyes.

"She's pregnant too."

"That's none of your concern."

"It is, since I could possibly be the father. And if I'm not the father, then I want to be their for my niece of nephew."

"Excuse me?"

"Matt might be the father." I added. Suddenly I was sick to my stomach. This whole thing that has been going on is like a horrible episode of Jerry Springer.

"Then let Matt take care of it."

My heart suddenly began to skip beats. What did she mean by that? I hope its not what I think it is. Are Matt and Leila together? My Leila is dating Matt?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its means that they are dating. Actually, they've been dating for a little while now. Word just got out recently. Haven't you heard?"

"No."

"I'm sorry honey, I thought you knew."

"I do now." I said not completely believing it. No scratch that, I don't believe it at all.

Sighing, I got up. I needed to get out of there. There was no air in here, I needed to get outside before I suffocated. Too much happened too soon. That feeling I had of relaxation when I first got home, was now gone. I was tense and annoyed again.

"I'm going to my dad's house. Do you want to come with me?"

"Why are you going over there?" She asked, well, whined is more like it. "You just got home."

"To tell him about the baby news." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, well maybe because it was the most obvious thing in the world. At least, I think that's why I'm going.

"Who's baby news?"

"Ours."

"Good. I thought you were talking about Leila's pregnancy. That whore, I bet you she's just pinning this whole pregnancy thing on your family. And that is only because the bitch doesn't know who the father is. So she is just going to throw all responsibility on you and Matt. Stupid whore, that's what she gets for sleeping around." Beth seethed as she gripped tightly on the blanket. So tight that I thought she might rip the ugly thing.

Domestic abuse is wrong. Domestic abuse is wrong. Its not right to hit a woman. I have respect for women and my father taught me better. I know better.

"You know what, fuck it, I'll go alone. You just fucking sit here and bitch about everything." I growled. "I'll be back later."

I practically ran out of the house. I heard her shouting after me, but I ignored her. She had pushed me to a new limit. Nobody, and I mean nobody can talk about Leila like that. Say what you want about me, but don't even think about degrading Leila like that just to make yourself feel better.

I peeled out of the driveway. As soon as I was a good distance away from the house, I lit up a cigarette. To be honest, I had tried to quit smoking for the sake of my kids, all be it I'm too sure if I'm the father of Leila's baby. But after everything that's been going on today, I couldn't resist.

A lot has been on my mind lately. And most of it was about Leila. So much for being over her.

_Beth's Point of View_

That was a close one. A very close one. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding. That was way too close.

As soon as I heard the door shut, well slam actually, I knew he was gone. But what made me know for sure was when I heard the car tires squeal against the pavement of the driveway. Thank God he was gone. I thought he'd never leave.

Quickly throwing the covers off of myself, I got up and made my way towards the closet. I opened the doors to look at him. "You can come out now Mark. He's gone. And chances are he won't be back home until sometime tomorrow."

"Good." Mark said with a smirk. "Now we can pick up where we left off."

"Mmm, yes we can." I said as pressed my lips to his.

_Gil's Point of View_

I was sitting in my house, watching the game, and enjoying a cold beer, when my front door was thrown open. With all the force that was used to get the door open, I feared that the door may have been taken of its hinges.

Now normally I would be freaked out or I would have my shot gun ready. But in this case, I knew that I had no need to be freaked out or have a shot gun ready. I automatically knew that it was one of those two behemoths that I raised.

"Hey dad." I heard my son say as he sat down on the couch next to me. From the corner of my eye, I could see purple, pink, and green hair. Instantly I knew who it was; it was Jeff who was gracing me with his presence.

"Hey son." I said as I muted the tv and set the beer can down on the coffee table. "I wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I feel loved." He said sarcastically.

The red flag was being waved in front of my face, believe me, it wasn't all that hard to miss. Something was wrong. And if I'm guessing correctly, it has something to do with the Jeff/Leila/Matt/Beth saga that is currently going on. And might I add, driving everybody insane.

"Alright Jeffrey, there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong dad." He replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just very stressed out from work and I'm tired."

"Bull crap, something is bothering you."

"Its nothing."

"No its something, especially if you're being so snarky and sarcastic."

He just continued to stare at the tv. The silence completely engulfed the room. Jeff just continued to glare at the wall, while I just continued to watch the game. And I'll do so until he is ready to talk to me. Matt was never like this.

This is where the difference lies within Matt and Jeff. When something is bothering Matt, he's willing to talk about it. Correction, he always talks about his emotions. Matt's feelings were never hidden while he was growing up, and that continues even to this day. He wears his heart on his sleeve. That, he got from Ruby.

Whereas Jeff kept things to himself. He always kept things bottled up, no matter what they were. Actually, he still does that. However, there are times when he will open up about whatever was on his mind, and it was extremely rare for him to talk about what was on his mind. But when he does talk, you don't get much from him, so you have to take what you can get from Jeff and just run with it. Jeff, unlike Matt, doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve. This, he got from me.

"Okay dad, I'm calm now." He said breaking the silence. "There's a lot that's been on my mind lately. But first and foremost, I want to get the most important thing out of the way."

"I'm listening son." I said as I turned my attention from the tv to him.

Nodding, he grabbed the remote control and turned the tv off. Dropping the remote on the coffee table, he ran both hands through his hair once more. Sighing, he finally turned his attention towards me. "Beth is pregnant."

Shock and excitement were running through my body. I was excited because I was finally going to be a grandfather. However, I was shocked because I never pictured him telling me it was him and Beth that were expecting. I always thought that it would be him and Leila. To be honest, Beth doesn't even strike me as the type of person who likes children, let alone wants them.

"Congratulations son." I said with all my excitement shining through. However, I looked at Jeff and saw that he didn't look nearly as happy or excited as he should have been. "Are you ready for this? I mean kids are a big responsibility."

"I'm ready."

"You don't sound like it."

"I'm ready dad, really I am. I just-." He cut himself off. Running his hand over his face, he looked towards the pictures that were on top of the mantle. Getting up, he walked towards the mantle. He stayed quiet as his eyes stopped on the family picture that was taken shortly before Ruby passed away. Quietly he picked up the picture and scanned it. I couldn't help but feel like maybe he did want what was in that picture. Despite saying he wasn't sure all these years. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he gently set the picture down, he then turned his attention towards me. "Its just that there is a lot more going on. Everything that's going on is just really weighing me down."

This was something new. Jeff was never one to admit his weaknesses. He usually kept things bottled up inside, no matter how much it showed. It just wasn't in his nature to be so up front with people. He usually did that through writing or something.

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it dad. I wasn't expecting anything. This is just me venting, I'm not looking for help."

I know that he isn't looking for help. He never looks for help. Its just how he was, he meant nothing by it. "I know you weren't, but I want to help." I replied. "Look Jeff, I know that this going to sound cheesy, but you have to keep your head up, don't let anything get to you. Just let it be."

"Let it be? I can't let it be, not when-." He began, but then suddenly cut himself off. Pulling his car keys out of his pocket, he started talking again. "Listen, I've got to go now. I told you what I needed to tell you. I'll be back later."

I only nodded as I watched him walk out of the house. Well, that was unsuccessful. This could have gone way better. At least I thought it could have. But then again, I don't much of anything that's going on with anyone these days.

Shaking my head, I turned the tv back on. There had to be some way to get things back to normal. If only there was some way to help out the boys and Leila. There had to be a way. The three of them could go on like this for so long.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I refocused on watching the game that was still playing. I wasn't watching the game for five minutes when I heard shouting out in front of my house. My curiosity got the best of me. Getting up, I walked towards the window, looking out, I saw that Leila and Jeff were the ones that were arguing. Normally, I would go out and stop this, but not today. Walking away from the window, I sat back down on the couch and turned up the volume, I didn't want to hear what they had to say. Not today, this was something they needed to work out on their own.

_Jeff's Point of View_

I had taken for steps outside of my dad's house, when I saw _her_. She was in front of my eyes, on my dad's property. What was she doing here? She wasn't supposed to be here. In fact, she had no business here, none whatsoever.

"Hey Jeff." She said awkwardly. Running her hands through her hair, she looked away from me, suddenly finding the woods interesting. Just by that action alone, I knew that Beth was telling me the truth; Leila was with Matt. "How are you doing?" She asked returning her gaze on me.

Nuh-uh, she wasn't going to play this with me. Why would she be with Matt? Why didn't she tell me? For the love of God she was pregnant, this made no sense. I have lost all my sanity.

"Just fucking dandy." I replied with my sarcasm shining through. "Its not everyday that I run into my pregnant ex who's dating my brother. Oh and the fact that she might be pregnant with _my_ child."

She stared on confused, or at least she tried to look confused. "I'm not with Matt. Alright? I don't where you heard that, but whoever told you that lied." She began as folded her arms across her chest. "One, I can't be your ex because we never dated. Two, who the hell are you to be an asshole to me and question me on my marital status? You have no right, especially after you went back to Beth." She threw back in my face.

Usually, I would just walk away from this argument. My better judgment told me not to upset a pregnant woman. Especially a pregnant woman that I know inside and out. And especially a woman who could be carrying my child.

"No, no, that's bullshit! Sure we were never officially together, but there was still something there. There is still something between us. So I have every right to be an asshole, and I have every right to know about your marital status. Especially if you happen to be carrying my child."

"Fine! If you can be an asshole, then I can be a bitch. This is all your fault! Jeff we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you. The two of us could be together if you hadn't gone to visit Beth that day."

"You can't blame this entirely on me! We would be together had you not fucked John and Matt!" I shouted.

"I thought there was something there with Matt. On the night of the Royal Rumble, I _thought_ I had feelings for him. But it was lust. It was never nothing more than that for me." She said getting even more pissed than before. "As far as John goes, I was hurt and on the rebound. At the time he was there for me, and I went for it. And that was it. The day that we fought, was the only time that I slept with John. I haven't slept with him since that day."

My rational side would have taken what she said and realized that it was the truth. But because I was pissed at her, at everyone, and at the world, I was irrational at that point and because of my mind set, I thought that she was full of shit. I wanted her to be full of shit so that I could yell and scream. I wanted to get my frustrations out and this was the best way for me to do it.

"You're a whore." I spat. "First, you have two brothers who could be the father of your baby. And now possibly an ex boyfriend who could be the father. With everything that has gone down, I wonder how you could have possibly kept your legs open for that long."

As soon as the words flew out of my mouth I instantly regretted them. She was hurt, the look on her face said it all. But no matter how much I regretted saying it _out_ loud, I still knew that it was the truth. And that was what hurt me.

"You son of a bitch." She said through gritted teeth. Before I knew it, I felt my head turn to the side when her hand connected with my face. "I'll admit that I made some mistakes, but don't you dare sit there on a pedestal acting like you're the greatest thing known to man. You're a fuck up Jeff. You always have been, and you always will be."

I'm not going to lie, those words hurt me. Call me crazy, but I feel like she didn't mean what she just said. What she just said to me, she said out of anger. But damn it to hell if it didn't hurt me. Something that I had forgotten about Leila, she has a way with words and sometimes they make you think or they make you even more pissed. In this case, it made me even more pissed than hurt.

"So original Leila. You're only the ninth hundredth person to say that to me." I said quickly hiding my hurt with my anger. I was going to cover up my feelings. She didn't need to know how I really felt. "Say what you will, but what I've done is not nearly as fucked up as what you did." I added. "You slept with three different men. You don't know who the father is. And to top it all off, you slept with me and my brother. Do you have any idea how sick that is?"

She stayed silent as I continued to look at her. And as I was looking, I almost wished I could have looked away. The tears were starting to build up in her eyes. Anybody could spot them from two miles away.

"And to make things even worse, you're dating my brother. You're going out with Matt. And you might be pregnant with my baby, his baby, or John's baby. Have you no fucking shame?"

"John used a condom."

"At least he was smart. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're with Matt right now."

"I'm not going out with Matt!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "Do I need to get that printed on a t-shirt?"

"Beth wouldn't lie to me."

"Bullshit Jeff."

"She wouldn't lie to me Leila. Unlike you, she didn't get together with Matt or John Cena or the greater part of Cameron, North Carolina." I said as I walked away. I couldn't stand there anymore. There we were arguing in front of my dad's house, and I couldn't even look at her the same anymore. Leila was a completely different person now. Or at least I thought she was.

"Fine. Walk away like you always do. After all its what you do best Jeff." She shouted after me. "But I've been waiting to say this for a while. So here comes the big punch line that I've been dying to give, I don't really need you like I use to. So walk away, walk to the car, drive away, don't look back, and pretend like we never happened. Everything will be the same, but you'll be the coward because you were always the one to look for a way out."

With that being said, I heard her walk away. Once I heard the front door open and close, I knew that she was in the house.

I hate her so much right now. But I know I only hate her because of how much she makes me love her and how she had hurt me. Finally getting into the car, I decided to head on over to Shannon's shop. I really needed to talk to someone who I haven't seen in a while.

Glancing at where Leila stood at one point, I couldn't help but love her. No matter how much I told that I didn't love her, I knew that did.

_Gil's Point of View_

For the second time that day, somebody else just randomly walked into my house. This time it was Leila who came in.

I took one look at her and I knew that something was wrong, despite the fact that she was smiling. Obviously Jeff and Leila forgot that they were in front of my house when they were arguing. I knew that if I hadn't turned the volume on the tv up, then I would have heard everything. But because I had the volume up, I didn't hear a word. However, I'm sure that the neighbors heard them. I'm sure the housewives in the area watched them argue like it was a scene from _One Life To Live._

"Hey Gil, how are you doing?" She questioned as she sat down next to me.

"A lot better than everyone else."

She sent a weak smile my way. "I'm sorry. Really I am. Nobody would have to put up with any of this if it weren't for me."

"This isn't your fault. You didn't know that his was going to happen. In fact, no one knew that this was going to happen. Including Matt. All this, is just something that happened. Its just a series of unfortunate events that hopefully will pass._"_

"It doesn't matter, its how I feel. I could lie to myself or I could face the truth. And you know me, I can't lie to myself. So I think that we can both face the truth; this is all my fault. Its because of me that the boys are fighting. And its because of me that your sons come and visit you in shifts and that the two of them haven't talked in months. Its my fault. And from the bottom of my heart Gil, I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." She said through her tears. "And I apologize for everything that has happened and everything to come."

I was truly lost. Here I had a young woman, someone I considered a part of the family, and she was crying. She was taking full blame and she was crying. She _never_ cries. That's how I knew that things were much worse than _anyone_ had thought.

"Leila-"

"That's all I needed to tell you." She replied getting up. "I have to go now, there are some things I need to do. Again Gil, I'm very sorry for everything." She said as she hugged me. "Thank you Gil, for everything, you were like another father to me. I love you."

Quickly pulling out of the hug, she left the house. She had left me as confused as ever. Closing my eyes, I sighed as I thought about everything she said. There was more going on, more than what I had been told. Things were bad now, but I would learn later on that they were going to get worse.

_Leila's Point of View_

Well my trip to Gil's house went a lot differently than I had expected. For one, I didn't plan on seeing Jeff. Also, I planned on telling Gil that I was pregnant. But that all changed as soon as I walked into the house. It didn't feel the same as it usually did, the lack of friends and family made things all the more depressing. And Gil, well he didn't look like the same old Gil. He looked tired and annoyed. I couldn't handle seeing him like that. I lost all control of my emotions.

Finally, after a little drive, I was finally home. All my work was done. I did what I had to do and I saw who I needed to see. This whole day felt like a bad dream to me. I didn't feel like I was going through the notions of leaving.

After my dream last night, everything felt so surreal. Call me crazy, but I really thought that Jeff and I would work things out. But from the way things were right now, I knew that it wasn't possible. I guess my dream had more meaning than I thought it did.

Grabbing my phone, I dialed John's number. I didn't feel like staying on the phone all that long, so I just told him my flight information and left it at that. After that short conversation with him, I was finally off the phone and ready to relax.

As soon as I was done changing, I went down to the kitchen to make dinner. The second I walked into the kitchen, I went crazy. I guess with everything going on lately, I never realized _how_ hungry I really was. Walking throughout the kitchen, I found everything that I needed and I soon started making dinner.

I was almost done making dinner when my door bell rang. Confused, I threw the dishrag I was holding on the counter. Who was here? I wasn't expecting anybody. As soon as I pulled the door open, I was surprised. I was looking at someone that I thought I'd never see.

_Shannon's Point of View_

I was almost done tattooing one of my customers when Jeff walked into the shop.

He didn't say anything right away. Instead, he just looked around the shop, waiting until I was done. Just by taking one look at Jeff, I knew that something was wrong.

"Alright Suzie, its break time." I said as I set everything down. She was getting the musical notes to 'Let it Be' that encircled her entire waist. This would be the fourth and final break for us.

"Alright Shan." She replied getting off of the table. "I'll be back in twenty?" She questioned as she looked over at Jeff.

Suzie knew all of us. She had just recently moved into the area from Chicago. Actually, I met her at the store a little bit after she moved down here, and we hit it off. She was slowly meeting everyone. She knew a tiny bit of what was going on and figured it would be best to get to know everyone later.

Grabbing her cigarettes from her purse, she shoved her purse back underneath the tattooing table that she was laying on earlier. She then made her way around the counter. "Hey Jeff." She greeted with a sweet smile.

"Hey Suzie."

Within seconds she was out in front of the shop, lighting up a cigarette, while talking on the phone. I was so wrapped up in watching her that I had temporarily forgotten Jeff was there, standing in front of me for some unknown reason.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Jeff remarked sarcastically as he followed my gaze. "She's cute, when are you going to ask her out?"

"You didn't come here to tease me, so obviously you came here for something else. What happened?" I said and then quickly added, "I don't like her like that, she's only a friend."

Jeff only rolled his eyes. "I'll come back later. I didn't know that Suzie Q was here."

"Lets not change the subject Jeff. What's wrong?"

"Matt and Leila are together."

"No they're not. I talked to Matt today, he never mentioned anything."

"They're together. Beth told me."

Cue eye roll here. "And you believe her?"

"Yeah I do."

"You're an idiot."

"Because I believe that my girlfriend is telling me the truth?"

"Yeah, and the fact that Matt didn't say anything, or Leila for that matter."

"Maybe they didn't get a chance to tell everyone. Or maybe everyone knew and they didn't tell you."

"You've gone completely mental." I replied as I looked through some of the designs that Tony had given me earlier in the day.

"Maybe I have. But Leila pretty much confirmed it for me today."

"You saw Leila today?"

He nodded his head. Propping his elbows on the counter he began to tell me about the fight that he had with Leila earlier on. With each passing word, I wanted to bang his head on the counter. Everything that he told me wasn't making any sense.

"If she told you herself that she's not going out with Matt, then she isn't."

"I believe that she is. Leila is a pretty good liar, well when she wants to be anyway, and everything that's been going on lately just further tells me that she is dating Matt."

"Look Jeff, you have everything all wrong." I said as I began to tell him what I had found out earlier in the day. "Leila isn't going out with Matt. Beth and-"

"Stop right there." He said cutting me off. "I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm done with all this bullshit. And I want to move on, and I'm trying to."

I just about to say something when Suzie walked back into the shop. "Look, Jeff I'll talk to you about all this later. I have some work that I have to get done."

"I'm sure we will."

I rolled my eyes as he walked away. Everyone involved deserves to get smacked at least once. All this drama was taking its toll on everyone. No one got together, or joked around like we use to. Things weren't the same anymore, and they never will be.

"Are you okay?" Suzie questioned as I got back to work on her tattoo. She could always pick up on people's moods. I swear it was like a sixth sense for her.

"Everything's okay." I said not even knowing how shitty everything was going to be. Nothing would be okay, not after this.

_Jeff's Point of View_

Instead of going back home, I went back to my dad's house. Without saying anything, I walked into the house and up to my old room.

As soon as I had the door shut, I got lost in my thoughts. I can't seem to wrap my head around everything, and it seemed that I wouldn't be able to. I had to get my mind off of things.

I was thinking of what to do when my eyes fell on my old gym bag. I had let my dad borrow it a couple of weeks ago when he had gone to Virginia.

I was about to look away when a white sheet of paper caught my eye. Was somebody sending dad love notes? Chuckling to myself for the first time in a while, I got up and walked over to the bag and pulled the paper out. My smile still tact as I unfolded the paper.

However, my smile fell when I realized that it was the song I had written for Leila a little while ago. My first instinct was to throw it away, but I couldn't. Instead, I folded the paper up and tucked it into my back pocket.

My smile was permanently gone, my heart shattered beyond repair, I thought as I laid down on the bed. My thoughts were swirling around my head. Each and everyone of them about Leila. No matter how much I yelled at myself to stop, I couldn't.

I was confused. I didn't know what to think. I love her and I hate her. I'm over it, but I'm not. I'm trying to move on, but I can't. My mind is flip flopping on me. I find that I make no sense. I'm saying two completely different things, and I don't know which one is bullshit and which one is the truth. I hate this feeling and I want it to go away. I want things to go back to normal.

Eventually, as I continued to think, my thoughts reminded me of the dream that I had last night. And with each passing second, I wanted it to become a reality. But I knew it wouldn't, it couldn't. We just weren't meant to be. And as the seconds ticked on, after days of trying to, I was finally able to trick myself. _'I finally see, baby, that we weren't meant to be.'_ I sang to myself as I drifted off to sleep, where I was momentarily free.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: So I'm back with another chapter, I've had it written for a while now. It was just a matter of uploading it. Here it is, just in time for New Years Eve, a chapter to end of the year haha. Some things about this chapter, its _only_ Leila's point of view. Another thing, the person who visited Leila in the last chapter, they won't be revealed until a later chapter. The next chapter will only focus on the guys getting her letters, and then the chapter after that would be their reactions. And last but not least, the flashbacks are italicized. Okay, enough with the babbling. Happy New Year! As always enjoy & review!

* * *

I had to go. It was time for me to leave. I couldn't stay here anymore. It was important for me to leave right away. My heart and my mind couldn't handle being here anymore. The time was now, and it couldn't be held off any longer.

After everything that happened earlier tonight, I had to leave. My bags were all packed, everything else was staying behind. I wouldn't need it right now, but I would need it for when I came back. In my heart, I knew that I would be back. Right now, I was dreading that day.

Once I was able to calm myself down, I called the airline to see if I could switch my flight for an earlier time. Thankfully, I was able to. Once I was done doing that, I called John to tell that him that I had switched flights and that he had to be at the airport earlier rather than later. He agreed.

That was earlier, this is now. Right now I was gallivanting around Cameron dropping off the letters that I had written for everybody. First, I went to Gil's place and left the letter in his mailbox. That would be the first thing that he checked in the morning, so I knew that he would find it right away.

Now I was at Shane's house.

Slowly, I snuck into Shane's house. How I got in? Genius gave me a key when Jeff and I were fighting about his drug use. A year and a half later, I was finally returning it. Quietly, I walked into the house, and carefully closed the front door behind me. I taped the envelope with the note in it to his door, so that way, coming down the stairs in the morning, it would hopefully be the first thing that he saw. Once I taped the note on the door, I left the key on the last step, he'll find it almost instantly.

As I opened the door, I turned around and took one last look at the inside of Shane's house. I wiped away a few of the tears that silently fell down my face. Oh the memories we had here.

"_Please let me do your make up." I begged_ _Shane as we all sat around his living room, bored and hungry. We were currently waiting for Matt to bring food._

"_No way Leila, I'm not them." He said as he gestured towards Jeff and Shannon._

"_Hey, I resent that." Shannon whined mockingly. "That's face paint. There is a difference."_

"_No there isn't."_

"_Is too." Shannon shot back childishly._

"_Is not."_

"_Is too."_

"_Is not."_

"_That's it!" I shouted breaking into their fight. "It doesn't matter if there is a difference or not. The important thing is for you to let me do your make up Shane."_

"_You're not doing my make up. Go find someone else and do their make up."_

"_I can't everyone else is busy."_

"_So, do your own then."_

"_Please?"_

"_I said no Leila!" He shouted getting frustrated._

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?" I said pouting. Just by pouting alone, I knew that I would get him to do what I wanted._

"_No!"_

_Three threats, twenty seven no's, and a half hour later I was finally able to do Shane's make up. Of course he was asleep, but hey it made everything all the more better. Obviously pouting didn't work, but him going to sleep did work out better. I was able to do a great job on his make up. Not to sound full of myself it turned out good, okay it turned out amazing, but the bad thing? Shane didn't make a pretty girl._

_I quietly grabbed my things and crept out of the living room. As soon as I walked into the room, I threw both Jeff and Shannon a smile. They instantly knew what I did. Putting my things aside, I sat down on the couch and we continued to talk._

_An hour later, we heard a scream come from Shane's room. He saw the make up, and he was none to pleased. But I, on the other hand was pleased._

"_Gentlemen, I introduce you to Shayna." I shouted as soon as I saw Shane stalking down the steps. My laughter was hysterical and I couldn't help myself._

_The laughing continued to get louder as Shannon and Jeff both joined me. It took minutes for us to calm down from our laughter until we could talk again. This was too amazing. Thank God I had my camera with me._

"_And for the record Shane." I heard Jeff say through his laughter. "Face paint isn't used everyday, whereas make up is. Also, face paint is a little more masculine than make up."_

"_Fuck off."_

"_Gee Shane, I like the lipstick, it brings out your eyes." Shannon joked. "Maybe he's born with it. Maybe its Maybelline."_

"_Go jump off a bridge."_

_At this point, neither I, Jeff, nor Shannon could stop laughing. We were getting hysterical. This was too funny. The longer we kept making jokes, the more pissed he got. Ah, sweet revenge. I love it. He had this coming, he can't get too mad. I hope._

"_That's what you get for throwing me in the pool last week." I said as I stole a cigarette from Jeff._

_Last week he threw me in Matt's people as a joke. It would have been fine had it been warm outside. But it was November, and a little too cold that day. Maybe around thirty seven degrees. I was sick for about four days after that._

_As if on cue, Matt finally walked into Shane's house with the food. All of us, including Shane turned towards Matt. Myself, Jeff, and Shannon had tried to keep our laughter to a minimum, we wanted to see his reaction. The second Matt looked at Shane, he threw something towards him. "I don't think Leila would mind if you borrowed her heels."_

_Once again, everyone, including Matt started laughing._

"_I hate you Leila."_

"_Awww I love you too Shane." I replied as I grabbed my order of Chinese food from the bag._

The memory made me smile through my tears. Those were the days. We all got along, and we all joked around. I miss those days. I would trade everything in the world to get that back. Too bad nothing worked like that, those days were gone, and we were never going to get them back. Nodding my head, I quietly closed the door and made my way on over to Shannon's house.

Twenty minutes later I was back home. I walked up to my room, grabbed my bags, my house keys, and my letters to Matt and Jeff. Closing the bedroom door behind me, I walked downstairs and into the living room.

In the living room, I left my letters to Matt and Jeff on the table. Also, on the table I left my car keys, a blank check with my signature so that they could send in my last bill to T-Mobile (I called to get my contract cancelled, and of course because it was before my contract expired I had to a pay a bill and a cancellation fee), and of course my cell phone.

Sitting down on the couch, I began to write out my text to Matt. And then I sent another text message to Jeff. Once I was done, I shut my phone down and set it on the table. Then I placed my house keys in the places that I told the boys to look. And for the final time that night, I walked out of my house and into the cab that would take me to the airport.

An hour and a half later, I was on my plane waiting for take off. In the time that I was waiting, I, once again, got totally and completely lost in my thoughts.

"_How do you like it here so far?"_

"_Jeff, I've only been living here for three hours."_

"_Doesn't matter." He replied as he looked over to the woods that started at the end of my backyard. "You have to have some idea as to how you feel about living in Cameron."_

_I shrugged knowing that he was right. My eyes looked around at the place that I would be calling home from now on. The area was quiet and beautiful. Definitely a big change compared to where I grew up. I was glad that I had moved here. My surroundings were relaxing, just what I always wanted._

"_So far, I love it." I said as I smiled at Jeff. "It's a completely different world compared to where I'm from. Its relaxing."_

"_That's how I feel, its why I decided to stay here. But trust me Leila, here you're going to have the greatest friends and the greatest memories."_

"_Yeah, I know." I said with a big smile as Jeff and I walked into my new home._

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as soon as I realized that the plane was taking off. My eyes were permanently glued to the window. My hands were resting on my stomach, and the tears streaked my face as everything grew even smaller underneath me.

"Goodbye Cameron." I whispered as I closed my eyes. Goodbye to the life I once knew.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I only own Leila and Suzie.

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Well, I'm back with yet another update. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, you guys rock! Continue to rock by reviewing. Now to the good stuff. There is no Leila in this chapter, but don't worry you'll be reading her story by chapter 23. This chapter is where the boys get their letters from her. And then the next chapter is going to be their full reactions. I think that's about it. Oh, before I forget, the letters are in italicized writing. Also a big thank you to HardyxGirl for betaing for me!! You're the best. As always enjoy & review.

* * *

_Shane's Point of View_

I woke up pretty late the next morning. Okay so that is a big lie. When I woke up it wasn't morning, it was two in the afternoon. I usually don't sleep that long, but damn it felt good to sleep in very late, considering WWE's grueling schedule.

Throwing on a t-shirt, I headed downstairs. My day at home started like any other day. Or at least I thought it did until I stepped on something cool. Confused as fuck, I looked down to see that I had stepped on a key. My heart began to race when I saw it wasn't any key, it was Leila's key.

How do I know this? When Jeff and Leila fought about his drug use, I made her a key in case if she ever wanted to get away from everyone, she can just come and hang out by me. That was why I made the key.

But it was hers because I had the key made in pink. Why? So she could decipher the difference between all her keys. You see Leila had many keys. She had the key to her house back in Florida (before she moved here of course), the keys to her parent's house, a key to Matt's house, a key to Jeff's house (well, when it was still standing), a key to Shannon's house, Shannon's tattoo shop (when it opened), hell, she even had a key to Gil's house, and not to mention her car keys too.

Anyway, I'm getting off track here. It was when I went to pick up the key that I noticed an envelope taped to my door. I instantly recognized the handwriting to be Leila's. With shaky hands, I pulled the envelope off the door and then practically tore the letter out so that I could read it.

_Dear Shane,_

_I know that I promised you that I would stay and work through things. But the truth of the matter is I couldn't. It was beginning to be too much for me to handle. Not only that, this isn't something that I want to bring my unborn child into. My unborn child doesn't deserve to pay or suffer for the mistakes of their mother and father. None of this is the baby's fault._

_Please don't be mad at me. I know I broke my promise to you, and for that I am truly sorry, so don't doubt that for one second. But here is a promise that I will keep: the baby and I will be safe, and we'll both be happy._

_Don't worry about me, I'm in good hands. But please don't look for me, you won't find me. However, two things are for sure; I will be back, and I will periodically let you know how I'm doing. Please don't be scared. I'll be okay._

_Shane, from the bottom of my heart, I want to say thank you. You were there for me whenever I needed you. You took the role of the big brother that I never had. Thank you. And from the bottom of my heart, I love you._

_Just one more thing before I go. Please, I'm begging you, please keep an eye on both Matt and Jeff for me. More so Jeff than anybody. Beth being back doesn't sit right with me, and I sense some trouble. So please, just look after him. Just know, I'm not doing this because I hate you or everybody else. I'm doing this_ _because I love everybody. And when it comes down to it, I'll always love Jeff way more than I should. Then again, you've always known that._

_Love, Leila_

By the time I was done, I had tears streaking my face. I was sad, hurt, and pissed. One thing I knew for sure; someone was going to get their ass beat.

_Shannon's Point of View_

Today started off like any Thursday generally would. I slept in late due to the fact that Tony opens up the shop on Thursdays. So that was in the norm for the day. However, the face of my day would change once I walked into the shop that afternoon.

"Hey Tony. How's today looking?" I asked as I hopped up onto the counter to sit.

"Looks great. We have a ton of appointments scheduled for today. I have three. Alex has four. Sara has two, and Shannon you have four. Also, Suzie called, she said she needed to talk to you about something." He said as he continued to look through the book. "I told her you'd call her as soon as you got in."

I nodded and looked down to the ground so that he wouldn't see that I was blushing. "Sounds like a good day." I replied as I pulled adjusted my hat. "Did she say why she called?"

"It is a good day." He said agreeing with me. "She didn't say much, except that it was important." Tony replied. "And one more thing, before I forget. This was taped to the door this morning. Its something for you."

Confused, I took the envelope from him. Who the hell would leave me a letter? Everyone knows to text or call me. Nobody ever left letters anymore. It was 2009 for the love of God. Can people get with the program? Yeah right, this coming from me. I'm the most technologically retarded person to walk the planet. So, thinking about it a little better, the letter wasn't such a bad idea. A little old school, but not bad at all.

As soon as I looked down, I instantly recognized the handwriting. It was Leila's writing. My heart began to pound. Dreading what she wrote, I went into my office. Once I had a little privacy, I carefully took the letter out and started reading it.

_Dear Shannon,_

_Before I say anything else, let me please just say that I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, we wouldn't be so divided. Instead of you reading this right now, we could all be joking around, drinking, and just hanging out. But that was taken away when Matt hit Jeff and they started fighting because of me. So I'm sorry for the rift that I caused between all of us. And more importantly, I'm sorry for leaving like this. Obviously, I'm sorry for way too much, but I can't help but feel like this is all because of me._

_By the time you get this, I will be gone. And no this isn't a suicide note, its just a temporary goodbye note. But mark my words Shan, I'll be coming back home one day (yeah, I still consider Cameron home). So there's no need to worry about if I'll come back, its just a matter of when._

_Speaking of worrying, don't worry about me. I'll be somewhere that is safe for both me and the baby. I'll be somewhere where we'll both be happy. A place where I won't have to worry about seeing Jeff with Beth. And just seeing Matt in his sulking mood. Honestly, I miss the old Matt. But who doesn't?_

_I know that you're going to be mad, and I know that you're going to think I'm selfish. But please don't, at least hear me out before you decide on anything. I had to leave because I couldn't take the stress anymore. It just became too much. When I made the decision to leave, I wasn't thinking of myself. I was thinking of the baby, and I was thinking of everyone else. I needed to leave for the baby's sake because he or she doesn't deserve to be brought into this situation. And for everyone else because by my leaving, everyone will be able to work things out and everything will be back to normal._

_So please don't be mad. Take care of yourself. Maybe even ask that cute girl Suzie from Chicago out. We all know you like her. And please keep an eye out on everyone. And when I get back, get ready to tattoo me._

_Love, Leila_

I had to reread the letter at least ten times before I realized what was going on. And by the time I had finally understood what she did and what she meant, I was literally heartbroken.

_Gil's Point of View_

The next morning, I woke up still curious as to why Leila and Jeff had fought. Now I usually wouldn't care, but this time, things felt different. There was more to this. Something was missing, I could feel it. I was tempted to wake up Jeff and ask him, but I decided against it. If he wanted to tell me, then he would.

Pushing the feelings I was having aside, I began my day. After all, I couldn't dwell on anything. Dwelling on things didn't make things any easier or any better for that matter. So for now, I would just have to take things as they come. And if you think about it, that's what life is really about.

Grabbing my things, I headed out of the house to do the things that I usually don't do when I had to work. For one, there were things that I needed to fix in and around the house. Now was a good time to do this things. It would keep my mind off of a lot.

A few hours later, I was finally done with my odd jobs around the house. I swear, my boys are never, ever filming another episode of The Hardy Show here again. I learned my lesson. Sadly, it was the hard way. But I learned it nevertheless.

Grabbing the mail, I headed into the house. It was the usual bills and junk mail until one particular piece of my mail caught my attention. Putting all of the other mail aside, I opened the letter that I would soon discover was from Leila. How did I know it was from her? She was the only person that I know who writes in all lowercase letters.

_Dear Gil,_

_This is the second note it had to write to you. There is a point to this, I promise you that. But there is a reason for a second note. There were a lot of things that I planned on telling you yesterday. However, I never got the chance. My plan yesterday was to say what I needed to say to you. But before I could, I ran into Jeff, and we got into a huge fight. I don't think you heard anything because you didn't question me when I entered your house. Thinking about it now, I really should have told you face to face. I wish I had. But instead I ended up thanking you and apologizing to you (even though I really am sorry and thankful)._

_Enough with the beating around the bush. I'm pregnant. Now before you get excited, there's more. I'm not sure as to who the father is. Either Matt is the father, or Jeff is the father. Obviously, I'm not entirely sure. Okay, I'm not sure at all._

_Gil, please believe me when I say I wish I could have told you this in person. Like I said, it would have been better. Although telling you in person maybe have been awkward. Hell, even writing it is awkward. I really can't explain this too well, but I truly hope you understand. If not, I completely understand. I would ask for your forgiveness, but there's more. However, I'm sure that forgiveness is going to be the last thing on your mind._

_As you are reading this, I won't be in Cameron anymore, I'll be in a completely different place. A lot has been going on. More than you know, and more than myself or anyone else wants to tell you. Anyway, it came to be so much for me that I felt like I couldn't breathe. My only choice was to leave without saying a word, or to give a clue as to where I would be._

_I'm a sucky person for running. My parents didn't raise me to runaway. But in this case I did. There wasn't much else for me to do. For that I suck. However, in all my suckish cowardice, there are a few promises that I want to make and keep. Gil, I promise you that your grandchild will be apart of your life. When? I don't know when I'll be back, but you will be there for my child. More so than my own family. I'm getting off track here. Also, mixed into that promise is my return. Its up to you on whether or not you forgive me. And if you do, I won't understand, but I'll appreciate it. If you don't forgive me, then I won't blame you._

_I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'm sorry that Matt and Jeff are fighting. The rift in your family (including Shane and Shannon, lets face it, they're family too), is my fault. Despite what everyone tells me, I know that it is my fault. I'm sorry for leaving like this. And I'm sorry that I took your grandchild with me. Also, I'm sorry for whatever problems this is going to cause. You don't deserve this at all._

_Like I told you yesterday, I really do appreciate everything you have ever done for me or said to me. It makes me feel good to know that one day soon my child will get to call you grandpa. It warms my heart. Especially since I see you as more of my family as I do my own. You obviously know what the deal with my parents is, so there's no need to go into that. But like I said, it warms my heart to know my baby will have you as their grandfather. I'm sure that he or sure will grow to love and appreciate you more than the rest of us do._

_I'm jumping around in this letter, I know, but its hard to keep my emotions in check. You're probably thinking that I'm selfish, and I agree. But there is more than me involved. There is more than one child's warfare at stake, my leaving was for the best. It will definitely solve a lot of things. Despite what you or anyone else thinks._

_I know that I don't have to say this. But I will anyway. Please take care of the boys. They're going to need someone there, now more than ever. But you knew that already._

_In closing, from the bottom of my heart, I apologize for everything that has happened and that will happen. And I appreciate everything. There are going to be many more times where I'm going to say this to you. God bless._

_Love, Leila_

By the time I was done, I had tears in my eyes. I was angry and depressed. But more importantly, I was hurt.

_Matt's Point of View_

Sometime during the night, my phone went off signaling that I had a text message. But because I was too lazy to reach over and check my phone, I left the message unread.

However, I just checked it now, and I'm confused as fuck. Something wasn't right here. No duh, anybody with eyes could see that. I reread the text message just to make sure that I was seeing right.

_'Hey Matt, be at my house at 3:00. Go through the kitchen door, the key is under the plant. Then from the kitchen go to the living room. There's something on the table for you. -Leila.'_

After reading the message about ninety more times, I got ready and then headed to her house. She never told me what door to use. Something was wrong. That I knew for sure.

_Jeff's Point of View_

The next morning, well afternoon rather, I woke up feeling fine. For the first time in a long time, I had slept perfectly fine. Throwing on my clothes from yesterday, I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast, er, lunch.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was checking my phone. I had nothing except a text from Leila. I smirked as I saw her name. Sighing, I opened the message.

_'Hey Jeff, be at my house at 3:00. Use the front door, the key is under the mat. From there, go to the living room. I have something waiting for you on the table. -Leila'_

I scoffed out loud. What more could she possibly want? I know for a fact that we said all we needed to say to each other yesterday. There nothing left to say. At least until the baby is born, then there would be more to talk about.

"What is it son?"

I jumped a little bit. For the first time since I got into the kitchen, I noticed my dad sitting at the kitchen table. A completely unreadable look glued to his face. There's my red flag. Something is definitely wrong. And its bad if its bothering him too.

"Leila wants me at her house by three."

"Go."

"I'm not going."

"Go!" He replied sternly.

For the second time that day, I jumped back. He was never like this. And if he was, there was something bothering him. Knowing better than to question him, I grabbed my phone and keys and headed on over to Leila's house. This had better be good.

_Omniscient Point of View_

Just like he had been directed, Matt went through the kitchen door. Now that he was actually in the house, he knew for a fact that something was wrong. The house was empty, the lack of lights tipped him off. However, he was going to shout for Leila anyway. But before he could, he heard another voice. A familiar voice.

"Leila!"

Matt walked into the living room. And just like he thought, Jeff was there. Instantly, he tensed up and his anger awakened. He wasn't expecting Jeff to be there. Jeff wasn't supposed to be there. But by now, it was obvious to him that Leila had done this on purpose. She set them up.

"What are you doing here?" Matt questioned rather rudely.

"I could ask you the same thing." The younger Hardy retorted.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why are you here?"

"Leila sent me a text." Jeff replied as he shook his phone in front of Matt's face. "You?"

"Same."

"Do you know where Leila is?"

"Not a clue."

"Useless." Jeff muttered. But then he turned back to Matt and spoke clearly this time. "You look down here, I'll look upstairs."

"Why do you get to look upstairs? You wanna fuck her, huh? Well tough, she's my girl." Matt said through gritted teeth as he stepped up to Jeff. "So back off."

"I don't have time for this." Jeff replied. "I'll look down here and you look upstairs. The sooner we find her, the faster we can find out why we're here."

Stepping back, Matt nodded. Walking away from Jeff, he started to head upstairs to go and look for Leila, while Jeff looked downstairs. They searched for ten minutes, and they found no sign of her.

Jeff had just walked into the living room, when Matt stormed in. "Where is Leila? Where did you put her? Jeff, where's my girl?"

"I didn't put her anywhere, she's not a toy dumb ass." Jeff snapped. "And stop saying 'your girl'. I know you're dating, so there's no need to be so possessive."

Matt stepped back. He and Leila weren't dating. Jeff was badly misinformed. But Matt didn't correct Jeff. He'd be stupid if he did. In fact, he just went along with it.

"She's my girl. How does it feel to know that she picked me, that she's in my bed, that she loves me? After all, we know she picked the right brother."

Jeff's temper got the best of him, and before he knew it, him and Matt were fighting and rolling around the floor. Punches were being thrown left and right. They were hitting each other and various objects that Leila had around the house.

"You're a son of bitch Matt! She was mine first! Don't you understand that I love her?" Jeff shouted as they continued to fight.

"Tough! She loves me!" Matt yelled back as he punched Jeff in the face once more.

"Oh yeah, then where is she? If you love her so much, then tell me genius, where is she?" Jeff questioned as he pushed Matt. He pushed Matt with so much force, that he flipped over the table, and miraculously landed on the couch. Surprisingly, the wooden table only flipped over but didn't break.

At that moment, the two brothers stopped fighting. First, it was to catch their breath. But then, it was when they heard keys and something else fall to the ground.

Moving the table aside, Matt and Jeff saw three envelopes, car keys, and a cell phone on the floor. While Jeff was setting the table upright, Matt grabbed the items. He set the keys, phone, and T-Mobile envelope on the table. Then he gave Jeff the envelope that was addressed to him.

Sitting down, both Hardy boys began to read their letters.

_Matt's Point of View_

I nervously opened the envelope. Judging by the things that were on the table, I knew that she was gone. I just wasn't sure if she was gone forever or if it was a temporary thing. God I hope its only temporary.

_Dear Matt,_

_I know that you weren't expecting this, in fact no one was, but I'm gone. And no, not in the sense that I'm no longer breathing. But rather in the sense that I'm living somewhere else._

_Leaving, especially while pregnant with what could be your child, is wrong. It was a selfish and bitchy thing to do. But I wasn't left with much choice. With everything going on, it was hard for me to deal. But I couldn't handle you and Jeff fighting anymore. Its my fault. And neither I, nor the baby could be in Cameron until you two worked things out. So I guess me leaving wasn't completely selfish, huh?_

_Please don't be mad. Despite what you think, this was the right thing to do. But, I do know that I one day will be back. When, I'm not sure, but I will be back. We both know that there is a lot that has to be said and done. But that's all for later. All I hope for now is that we could all look at this one day and laugh. Maybe make it become a very, and I mean very distant memory._

_But there is one thing that I really need to mention. I just want this all out in the open. This is something that will give us a lot to think about. Matt please know that it hurts me to say this through a letter, or to say it all, but I have to. I wish to do this any other way, but I can't. I love you Matt. But not the way that you think. Matt, I love you, but only as a friend. On the night of the Royal Rumble (hard to believe it was only two months ago), I was confused. I had confused myself. I was feeling lust, not love. And if you look at it closely Matt, then you'll see that you too, confused your feelings for lust. Just please think about that._

_I plan on keeping myself and the baby happy, safe, and healthy. But there's a few things that I want you to do for me. Its something you're doing more for you than for me. This is important, so listen, er, read carefully._

_Please, please, please make amends with Jeff. Aside from your dad, he's all you have. It'll take time to fix things, but at the end of the day, he's still your brother, as we all know, blood is thicker than water. No matter what, he's always going to be your brother, and you can't change that. Fix things, because I know that you know it's the right thing to do. And one more thing, please take care of Jeff, you're the only person that he'll listen to sometimes._

_Last but not least, I'm sorry Matt. Yes Matt, I'm apologizing to you. If it weren't for me, then none of this would be happening. I'm truly sorry for everything. Maybe one day all will be forgiven, but until then, we'll have to wait._

_Love, Leila_

I felt like the biggest douche bag ever. This is my fault, not hers. I'm the one that fucked up.

_Jeff's Point of View_

I grabbed the envelope from Matt and sat down on the couch next to him. Opening the envelope, I pulled the letter out. I took a deep breath, and then I started to read the most painful thing that I will ever have to read in my life.

_Dear Thumper,_

_First things first, this is a rewrite of your first letter. There were a lot of things that I needed to add. In advance, my feelings are going to be all over the place, so please don't be scared or confused. You'll pretty much get the idea of what I'm trying to say._

_By the time you get this, I'll already be safe and sound at my new home. I'm safe, as is the baby. Leaving is probably the worst thing that I could do, and it makes me look selfish. I know it does, but my intentions are good. After Matt turned on you at the Royal Rumble, we all grew apart. Don't say we didn't, because we did. Maybe my leaving will also help us grow together again._

_But that's not my only reason for leaving. Things were beginning to get to be too much. You and Matt are fighting, the two of us are fighting, Beth is making things worse. Shane and Shannon are trying to keep it together. And your dad, well your dad, he's taking things as they come. I'm getting off track here. Let me get to the point. Each day that I was home, I felt like I was stressing out and losing my sanity. It was best for my health and the baby's health. We can't argue on that point, now can we?_

_See, like I said earlier, my intentions are good. But you're probably wondering why I'm not telling you or anyone else where I am. Its simple really, I just don't want to be found. When I'm ready and when I get myself straightened out, I will come back. I do promise you that Jeff._

_There's a lot more I need to say, so I suggest you sit back and get ready for a long read. I have a lot on my mind, and I want you to know this. Maybe, just maybe, we can sit down like adults and talk things out and not just leave everything at a general level._

_For one, I really do hope that you are the baby's father. Each time that I think about you being the father of the baby, I smile and my heart warms. Despite what has happened, there's a part of me that hopes we can be a real family one day. Maybe I just want this so bad because deep down inside, I know that I still love you._

_Matt and I are not dating. Whoever told you that lied. And whoever told them that was badly misinformed. Matt and are not and never will be dating. I was only with Matt a few times and each time my feelings were lust not love. I love Matt, but I only love him as a friend. If this doesn't make you believe me when I say that we're not dating, then I don't know what will._

_Beth. She is your girlfriend. You've moved on and I accept that. She is also pregnant, that I also accept. But just because I accept it, doesn't mean that I like her. Our kids may or may not be siblings (depends on if you're the father of my baby), and for the sake of the kids, we all have to come to an agreement. I hate that this could happen, but we really have no other choice._

_Jeff, I'm hurt. I've cracked under pressure. Even though I accept that you moved on, I'm still hurt. I'm hurt that you went to Beth before we even got started. I thought you loved me, and that we could work things out. But that never happened. But despite the fact that we never worked things out, I know that you love me. I can see it in your eyes, just like you could see it in mine. Also, it helps because I know that you are reading this, and that alone proves that you either love me or still care. Or maybe even both._

_Yesterday we said some really hurtful things. And we may or may not have meant those things. I'm confused as to what I should say about our fight. We have kind of a love hate thing going on. I'm sure that even you aren't sure as to what our relationship is, and about our whole fight in general. There are a lot of things that we need to work out. And hopefully one day we will._

_I know that I have no right to ask you for anything, but its more for you than it is for me. Actually its not for_ _me at all. But please for you, only for you, please work things out with Matt. Aside from your dad, Matt is the only other person in this world that you have. Aside from me, sometimes the only person he'll listen to is you. Matt and you are close, fix things, you won't regret it. I promise you that._

_As for me, you'll figure that out as the days pass by. And whatever you figure out will be fine by me. I have no say in anything. The only thing I could do is accept it, hate it, but still I could still accept it._

_I left you and Matt my house keys. Just hold onto it. There is no need to check on the house, but if you ever need to be alone, feel free to hang out at my house. My car keys are there too. Just hold onto those. And if anyone can, just turn the car on every other day. I also left a blank check there. You are send it to T-Mobile. I have to pay a bill and a cancellation fee, when that comes in, just fill in the amount, and send it out. I know that's a lot to ask, especially now, but please do it._

_The last thing in front of you is my phone. Seeing as that I canceled my account, I don't need the phone anymore. I don't want to be found, and I can't talk to you. I can't hear your voice, it'll hurt too much..for the both of us._

_Just know this, I love you Thumper. I always have and I always will. I guess you could say that it was love at first sight. You'll always be in my heart, no matter what. Please be careful. I'm sorry for everything. I love you._

_Love, Sugar_

My heart was racing by the time I was done. I felt like the air was sucked out of the room. I was having a hard time breathing. This couldn't be happening. Quickly, I read the letter again, and I was proved wrong. It was happening. What have we done?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: Yay, I'm back with another update! Woohoo! As I said before, this chapter is going to be everyone's reaction. The next chapter will be in Leila's point of view. The italicized writing is the flashback. Before I forget, this entire chapter is going to be in an omniscient point of view. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are the absolute best. A big thanks to Nine for beta-ing this chapter for me. You rock! Also, be sure to check out the banners that I made, they are in the last section on my profile. As always enjoy & review!

* * *

The two brothers just stared into space after finishing the letters. They were shocked. Neither wanted to believe that she had actually picked up and left. That tiny piece of information still hadn't sunk in yet. Both Hardy boys fought the urge to let that little piece of information turn into a reality.

Dropping his letter on the table, Jeff turned his attention towards his older brother. Not once did he think that he would be so disgusted with Matt. He had never expected to hold so much hate for family, but he couldn't help it. It was because of _him_ that Leila was gone.

"You make me sick." Jeff spat at Matt, breaking the silence. "Its because of _you_ that she left."

"Excuse me? I don't know what she wrote in your letter," Matt said gesturing towards the piece of paper on the table, "but in mine, she said _you _were at fault."

"I don't care what she said in either letter. Its your fault. Had you not hit me in the head with a steel chair at the Rumble, we wouldn't be in this mess." He shouted as his rant began. "If you had talked to us like an adult, you know since you claim to be so mature, then we could have handled everything the right way. But no, Matt had to think of _himself_. That's all that matters to you. Well, I hope you're satisfied because Leila is gone. She's gone and she took my child with her."

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that! The baby is _mine_." Matt stated sharply. "If anyone is to blame for her leaving, its you. She left because you fucked her and Beth in the same day. Leila left because you got back together with Beth. Had you not done that baby brother, then Leila would still be here. My girlfriend, baby and all would still be here if it weren't for you."

Jeff was so angry that he didn't notice Matt's slip up. "Stop saying that. She's not your girlfriend. Leila said so herself. Do myself and yourself a favor and stop lying."

"I'm not lying. Leila and I are together." Matt said enthusiastically. He had to get Jeff to believe him again. "Who are you going to trust, me, your brother, or a fucking letter that Leila wrote?"

"Leila." He said outright. "Unlike you, she won't lie to me."

It was then that it dawned on him. He still loved Leila, plain and simple. Everyone knew that they loved each other. Jeff, himself, knew that they loved each other. He should have known that he would always love her. It was true, you don't know what you've got until its gone.

Maybe if he had listened to her yesterday, had he believed her, then they could have talked things through. All their problems could have probably been solved had he only listened. If his temper hadn't gotten to best of him, then she would still be in Cameron. Jeff would be talking to Leila, not Matt.

"I don't know why you're so stuck on Leila. After all, you have Beth."

Matt felt himself weakening. His whole plot with Beth was on the tip of his tongue. He was ready to spill the whole truth out. But when he caught the look on Jeff's face, his defense was slowly returning. He felt the strength run through his body. No, he _wouldn't_ let Jeff win. Now, more then ever, he had to remain strong.

"Because I love Leila. Beth, well she's, you see, Beth was just a temporary distraction." Jeff replied as he struggled to find the words to best describe what he was thinking.

Matt bit down on his tongue. His thoughts had to remain in his head. Jeff had no idea that Matt knew everything. Nobody knew that him and Beth had planned out this whole thing. For now, he would have to hold his words in.

"Well to-"

Matt was suddenly cut off when Jeff's phone started ringing. While Jeff was on the phone, Matt's thoughts wandered back to his letter from her. She only loved him as a _friend_. Those words hurt him more than any suplex or any chair shot he has ever suffered. If he wasn't so mad at her, or just mad in general, then he would have broken down and told Jeff everything.

"That was Shannon. He's coming over with Shane and Dad." Jeff replied, void of any and all emotion.

For the next twenty minutes, the two sat in silence. Each of their minds had wandered over to Leila, everything that has happened, and everything that will happen in the result of her leaving. While neither said it out loud, they each wondered if they would end up working things out like Leila had asked them to.

"Hell has officially froze over." Shannon stated as he walked into the living room. "I never thought that I'd see Matt and Jeff Hardy in the same room ever again."

"What have you two got to say for yourselves?" Shane questioned, rather harshly, as he sat down in the loveseat.

"Boys, keep your mouths shut. This is my time to find out everything." Gil said calmly as he looked at everyone in the room.

All the boys stayed quiet. No one dared to interrupt him. When he talked, they listened. His talks generally had some meaning and in turn ended up being a big help in the end.

"Yesterday, after Jeff left my house, Leila came over. When she came in, she was near hysteria. At that time, I had no clue as to what the problem was. For a few minutes she was trying to tell me something, but she couldn't. Instead, she ended up crying, while apologizing to me. When she left yesterday, I was confused and wondering what her problem was. But as it turns out, I wouldn't have to wait long to find out. Much like everyone else here, I got a letter from her. Do you know what she said in the letter?"

All four men shook their heads no.

"She told me she was pregnant!" Gil shouted. "She's pregnant with my grandchild. My _second_ grandchild. When were you two morons going to tell me?" Gil demanded, turning his attention to his sons.

Both Matt and Jeff made brief eye contact with their father. They quickly looked away when they saw the anger that was in his eyes.

"Well, answer me."

"I was going to talk to Leila about that. Obviously, I never got the chance." Matt mumbled, breaking the very tense silence.

"Jeffrey?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? But you were able to tell me about you and Beth? Guess what Jeff, you have a child with Beth on the way, and maybe one with Leila too. You should have told me about Leila's pregnancy. Did you not think that her baby deserved the same courtesy as Beth's baby?"

"Leila and I weren't exactly on speaking terms, she never came to me to talk about the baby. The only time she mentioned the baby was when she told me she was pregnant, that was all. As for mine and Beth's baby, I had every right to tell you our news. She is for sure pregnant with _my_ baby."

This time it was Shannon's turn to bite his tongue. Tensions were already high. Everybody was already upset and angry about Leila leaving. He figured that if he said anything, then that would make matters worse. No, there was no need to drop a bombshell on everyone.

"Leila _might_ be pregnant with your baby. There is a fifty percent chance that she is. You have just as much right to tell me than anyone."

Matt swallowed hard. Apparently, Leila hadn't withheld any information from Gil.

"Its whatever Dad."

Gil just shook his head. He didn't know what else to do. "I'm just going to say one more thing and then I'm going home. I'm heartbroken. The three of you broke my heart. The two of you broke my heart by continuing this stupid fight, by not telling me about Leila. She just broke my heart by leaving. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Looking at the boys once more, Gil shook his head. He then proceeded to leave the house in silence.

The four remaining men in the house just stayed silent, allowing Gil's words to hang in the air. All the men thought they were heartbroken more than the other. However, Gil definitely took the cake.

"What did she say to you guys?" Shannon questioned as he continued to stare at the ground.

"She just reassured me that she and the baby would be fine. She mentioned that she was sorry for everything and that she would be back one day. And.." Shane said his voice trailing off, not sure if he should finish that last sentence.

"And what?"

"She said that she'd periodically be in touch." Shane replied. It was best that they _all_ knew what she was up to when she came into contact with him.

"Why would she keep in touch with you?" Matt questioned, all his jealousy shining through.

"Maybe because I listen when she needed someone to talk to, or maybe because I tried to help her out as much as I could. Does that answer your question asshole?" Shane said, his voice growing louder with every word.

"Calm down guys." Shannon said playing peacemaker. "Lets just sit here and figure out what to do, or even find out what she said to everyone else."

"She told me that she was sorry for leaving, but she had to because we all grew apart. In my letter, she promised me that she and the baby would be safe. However, all the fighting she couldn't handle. The fight between Matt and I was too much for her to handle. Even the fight that Leila and I were having was proving to be too much for her. " Jeff paused as he continued to scan the letter. "She's sorry for everything that has happened..." He allowed his voice to trail off, he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about the rest of the letter. Just reading it hurt, but to actually talk about it hurt way more.

"Keep going." Shannon urged.

"After everything that we've been through. After all the hell that we've put each other through, she hopes that I'm the baby's father. Even after all this, she still loves me." He said, each word heavy on his tongue and heart.

"She didn't say any of that." Matt stated childishly. "There's no need to lie about it."

"Do you want to read the fucking letter?"

"Actually, yeah, I do."

Rolling his eyes, Jeff shoved the letter in his brother's direction. He wanted to know so bad, then fine. While Matt was reading, the other men stayed silent. It seemed as if they ran out of things to say to each other. Funny, considering they've known in each forever. None of them had dreamed that this would actually be happening.

"She really did say all of that."

Jeff threw Matt and 'I told you so' look. What reason would he have to lie for? There wasn't any reason for him to lie. Especially, when there was solid evidence right in front of everyone'e face. Its not like he could have forged a whole new note right in front of everyone.

"She pretty much said the same thing to me as she did to Shane. With the exception of keeping in touch every now and then. However, in true Leila fashion, she did tell me to get ready to tattoo her when she got back." Shannon said with a slight smile.

Everyone else in the room laughed lightly.

Then all attention turned towards Matt. He felt three sets of eyes on him. That's when the internal struggle started. Does he tell them the truth? Does he lie about the letter? Should he just leave and not tell them what she said? If he were in the right state of mind, then Matt would have told them what she said in the letter, even when her words to fix things with Jeff rolled through his head. But he was so blinded by his anger that he didn't even care. Slowly, he got up, folded the letter and stuffed it in his back pocket. His decision already made.

"I don't have to sit here anymore. More importantly, I don't have to tell you what she wrote to me. Its between me and her. I don't see any need to tell you guys."

"Come on Matt, we all told you what she said to us." Shane pointed out, obviously annoyed by the older Hardy's behavior.

"That's your own damn fault."

"This is the only way we can figure things out."

"No, no, its not." Matt said petulantly. "The only thing we can do is find Leila. We can only fix things when she gets back. Us sitting here talking, isn't going to do shit. By all means, you guys can talk, but I won't. Besides, this isn't my fault."

Jeff bit down on his tongue. His fists were clenching and unclenching. His whole body was tense. The rage was slowly building up in his body. It was taking all of his strength to just sit there and not charge at Matt.

"I could kill you right now." Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"What did I do?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"You can't blame a thing on me. If anyone is to blame, its you." Matt said pointing fingers. "Besides, you have Beth. Why are so hung up on Leila?"

"Because I fucking love her God dammit!"

Shane and Shannon watched as the two continued to fight. Tension was rising and neither men knew what to do. Do they let them or fight or do they stop it?

"You did such a wonderful job in showing Leila how much you love her. Such a good job, that she's not even here anymore." Matt shouted sarcastically.

"Yeah and being a creepy little bastard really helped out too."

"Enough!" Shannon shouted as he stepped between the two brothers. "I've fucking had it with the both of you. The two of you are the most self involved assholes I've ever met. Leila didn't only walk away from you two, she walked away from us, she walked away from Gil, or haven't you noticed?"

Jeff, Shane, and Matt each stared at Shannon. They were all in shock. Not once had he ever yelled at anyone like that. He was always fair and calm. Usually, he was a down to earth and peaceful guy.

"What do you know?" Matt questioned when his initial shock finally wore off. "I'm not self involved."

"Neither am I." Jeff piped in.

A smile came across Shannon's face. "Oh really? I beg to differ. Lets look at the evidence, shall we? Did you know that Leila is two months pregnant? She's due November seventeenth, did you guys know that? Better yet, have either one of you ever asked her how _she_ was doing? Have either one of you ever asked about the baby?"

"I-"

"Well-"

"Were you aware that she left the company because of you two?" Shane questioned, now pointing out what the problems were. "She was struggling for a while guys and neither one of you noticed. You guys should have known that something was up when your own father even came here to talk to her and to check up on her."

"She ran to Cena." Jeff replied.

"She barely wanted to talk to me."

"Jeff, did you ever wonder why she ran back to Cena?" Shannon questioned looking at Jeff. Then he turned his gaze towards Matt. "Did you ever wonder why she barely wanted to talk to you Matt?"

Jeff sat back down as he thought about what his friends were saying to him. He ran both his hands through his hair as he looked down at the ground, finally coming to the realization that he was at fault.

While Jeff was lost in his thoughts, Matt glanced at the three men in the room. Shaking his head, he walked out of the house without looking back.

"You guys are right." Jeff said breaking the silence. "We were too self involved. I wasn't the only one who had someone walk out on him, you guys did too. So many people were getting hurt, that I didn't even realize it."

"Now what?"

Jeff only shrugged. "I guess we just wait for her to come back."

"We wait? Jeff, waiting doesn't sound like something you would do." Shane replied stunned at the words that he was hearing.

"If you love Leila, then you would go and look for her."

"She left for a reason. Leila needs space, that's why she left. Everyone was crowding her, it became too much for her to handle." Jeff said as he looked at his friends. "If I love her so much, then I'm going to have to comply."

"That's it? All you're going to do is wait?"

"Pretty much." Jeff said as he got up and exited the living room. Without even looking back at his friends, he headed upstairs.

"Now what?" Shane questioned when their rainbow haired friend was out of ear shot.

"Let it be." Shannon said with a shrug.

"Suzie is really getting to you, isn't she?" Shane questioned, while slightly teasing his friend.

"This has nothing to do with her." Shannon said blushing. "Right now, I'm worried about our friends and what this is going to do to them."

"Same here, but there's not much else we can do."

"Do you think Jeff is really going to sit around and wait for her to come back?"

Shane shook his head no. "Not a chance in hell."

"Thought so."

Continuing on with their conversation, the two men began to exit the house. It was when they got to the foyer that Jeff had reappeared.

"Are you guys leaving?"

"I have to get back to the shop, Tony's waiting for me."

"Jamie's waiting for me." Shane replied. "Are you staying here?"

"I am." He said nodding. "I have a lot of thinking to do. This is the perfect place to do it. Besides, there are just some things that I have to do here."

Saying their goodbyes, Shane and Shannon had finally left. Once Jeff, had shut the front door, he had felt at peace. He was glad to be alone. It gave him the time to do a lot of thinking.

Sighing to himself, Jeff began to walk around the house. He went from room to room and everything seemed in place. Exact Leila fashion. Despite the house being full of things, he still felt like the house was empty. His heart ached because of that.

It was when Jeff made it to the almost empty room in Leila's house, his heart broke. Sliding down to the floor, Jeff just finally let it all out. His emotions got the best of him, his heart breaking. The realization of events had finally hit him. It didn't help that he was in a room that he and Leila had shared many memories in.

There was always one room that had been almost empty (there was only a couch in there) in Leila's house. The couch had only stayed in that room because she thought it was ugly. To this day the couch was still the only thing in the room. The simple reason was that she didn't know what to do with room or the couch. Eventually, it just became the room that her and Jeff would go to when everyone was over. If they ever wanted isolation, then that was where they went.

"_What time is it?" Leila asked as she yawned._

"_Its 2:30 in the morning." Jeff replied after he checked the time on his phone. "Why, are you tired?"_

"_A little bit."_

"_Well, tough, we're still here, so you have to stay up." Jeff said with a smile. _

"_Shut up and sit down."_

"_Where am I going to sit down, you're laying down on the couch."_

"_The floor." Leila said as a smile graced her face._

"_The floor?" He questioned with mock offense. "I'm Jeff Hardy, I don't sit on the floor."_

"_Yeah well, I'm Leila Brooks, and this is my house." She said harshly, but a tone of lightheartedness shined through her voice. "Besides you were mean to me."_

"_Whatever." Jeff said as he sat on the floor next to the couch. "What brings us in here?"_

"_I just wanted to get away from them for a little while."_

"_I know how you feel."_

_Silence fell between the two. It was quite a contrast compared to what was going in her living room at the moment. For the moment, it was too rowdy for Leila and she just wanted to get away for a little bit. Jeff just went with her because he didn't want her to be alone._

"_How are you really feeling Leila?"_

"_John's been acting weird again."_

"_What now?"_

"_It just him. He's being strange. I don't know whats going on with him, and its bothering me."_

"_Did you try talking to him?"_

"_He keeps telling me its nothing."_

"_Just give him a little time, and then ask him again." Jeff replied as he pushed her bangs to the side, they were blocking her eyes._

_Not wanting to talk about it anymore, Leila just sighed. She would figure things out with John later. But for now, she just wanted to enjoy this time with her friend. _

"_Jeff, can you please sing to me?" She questioned sleepily._

_Jeff flashed her a smile. He stayed quiet as he thought of a song. Then a good one came to mind. He knew it was one of her favorite songs; Wonderwall by Oasis. Running his hand through her hair, he nodded, signaling that he was going to start._

"_Today is gonna be the day, that they're gonna throw it back to you..." Jeff softly sang._

_As he continued to look at her, he saw that she was fighting her sleepiness. He knew that she wanted to stay awake to hear him sing the whole song. But she failed miserably. By the time he was done singing the song, she was asleep._

_He just watched her as she slept peacefully. She looked cute and carefree, the way she was before she started dating John. His thoughts just ran rampant._

_Just like that, from a hundred miles an hour to asleep in a nanosecond. He wanted so badly to lie down on the couch next to her, to wrap his arms around her and sleep. Not just fuck like in the movies, not even have sex, just sleep together in the most innocent sense of the word. But he lacked the courage and she had a boyfriend, a shitty boyfriend in his opinion, but a boyfriend nevertheless. He was eccentric and she sweet. She was bubbly and he was quiet. Sighing, he got up and took one more look at her. Leaning down, he pulled the blanket on top of her and lightly kissed her cheek. Turning off the light and closing the door behind him, he left her to her dreams. While she was doing that, he went back to the living room where everyone else was, slowly realizing that he was falling in love with his best friend._

Shaking his head of the memory, Jeff got up and left the room. The silence was too loud for him. He couldn't do anymore thinking. His head was starting to hurt. With absolutely no bounce in his step, Jeff walked into the living room, sat down, and turned the tv on.

The tv was on, but he really wasn't paying attention. His mind went back to Leila. No matter how hard he tried to forget about her, he couldn't.

Suddenly, in the mist of all his thinking, something on tv had caught his attention. Once the commercial was done, Jeff slightly perked up. For years Leila didn't know what she wanted to do with the empty room upstairs, and now he had an idea. Shutting off the tv and locking up the house, Jeff went to Home Depot. He had an idea.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed. However, out curiosity, who do YOU want to be the father of Leila's baby? Review and let me know!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: I'm back with another update for this story, yay! I'm not going to lie, I was starting to lose interest because I suddenly felt like I lost direction and because of lack of response to the previous chapter, but boom, that changed. I've found direction for this story again! Woo! This chapter hasn't been beta'd, I decided to skip it this time. Also, we're in Leila's point of view. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. The flashback is italicized. One more thing, remember the person who visited her in chapter 19, you find out here! Enough babbling, go and read! Enjoy & review!

* * *

I was almost done with my first trimester. There was one more week left in my third month. All was going well in the baby department. Both baby and I were healthy. Living with John wasn't too bad, I actually liked it. When he was around, he was really good about my hormones and my cravings. He would usually run out at random moments of the night, when he was home, to get be peanut butter and Twix. Poor guy, I thought he was going to go insane.

While, all of this was going on, a big part of me missed Jeff and Matt. Sometimes I wondered how they were doing. I'll admit that I wondered if they thought about me too. John had never mentioned anything because I had refused to listen to him. After one week of living here, he tried to tell me about them, but I ignored him. It pained me to hear him talk about them. He never tried to talk to me about them again.

It was after that day that I decided to look for an apartment right away. If I was going to do this, then I was going to do it the right way. I would live alone and not mooch off my ex boyfriend, who is now only my friend, if that makes any sense.

"Leila," he said one day last week, "you don't have to start looking right away. I like having you here, it feels good not coming back to an empty house. Besides, you're three, almost four months pregnant and I don't want you alone."

"John, you're on the road five days a week. If you're lucky, you're home on the weekends. No matter where I am, I'm still going to be alone." I pointed out.

"I understand that, but I still feel better knowing you're here. Besides, if anything, you have Jamie close by." He replied sincerely.

Did I ever mention that Jamie knows I'm here? No. Well, she does. A couple of nights before I came here, she noticed that something was off about me. When we were alone, she confronted me about it. After trying to deny everything, I caved and told her what I was doing and why. Without any hesitation she pulled me in for a hug and told me she understood. She promised not to tell anybody either. I just hope that this doesn't cause a rift between her and our friends. Maybe I did cause problems as someone told me recently.

"John, when I told you about this, you knew it was intention to stay with you until I found my own place. I don't want to burden you. Believe me John, you can't bring girls here while your pregnant ex is still living here."

That was the end of that conversation that day. Since that day, he hasn't mentioned it all. However, a part of me does know that he will bring it up again. I know him better than he thinks, so when he _does_ bring it up again, I'll be ready.

"How's everything going with John?" Mom asked as she sipped her mimosa. "Is he any closer to proposing to you, since you're pregnant with his baby and all?" Meanwhile, a smile was glued to her face as she asked that particular question.

Ever since I moved back to Tampa, my parents have been happy. Finally, I had left behind my friends in Cameron. Apparently, I had come to my senses and went back to John. They went on and on about everything. It should be obvious why my relationship is strained with them.

Joseph and Melissa Brooks are the typical snobs. My dad is a lawyer and my mom a housewife. Dad went off to work, while mom stayed home with the kids, or in this case, kid. Dad wanted only one kid because one was enough, while mom didn't want to ruin her figure by having more than one kid. She always blamed me for giving her stretch marks. Thankfully, I had grandma around to tell me mom was overweight until she was 18 and had given them to herself. When she told me that, it always made me smile. While, I do love my parents, they can be so annoying and dumb at times. Which explains the lack of communication between us.

"For the last time mom, John and I are not together." I said rather annoyed. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, I'm only staying with him until I find my own place. We're not together again, we're only friends now. Don't wait for a proposal that will never happen."

"If you're not pregnant with his baby, then who's is it?" Dad questioned.

Of all questions for him to ask, this one. He couldn't have asked why I'm staying with John, no, that would just be too simple for him. Fucking lawyer. Even when he wasn't at the office, he was in lawyer mode. He never seemed to leave it. I was going to lie and just say it was Jeff's baby, but they had been annoying me today, so I decided to be a bitch. We'll blame the hormones.

"Oh, I'm not sure who the father is. It could either be Matt or Jeff. No big deal, I'll find out when the baby is born." I shrugged, bringing my fork up to my mouth.

I slightly jumped when I heard glass shatter. Slowly, I brought my eyes up to meet my parents' gaze. Mom had dropped her glass, her mouth wide open in shock. While, dad had his fork midway to his mouth, a look of shock and annoyance on his face.

"You were always rebelling against us Leila." Mom cried. "We sent you to the best schools for the best education. I was expecting you to become a lawyer or a doctor, but that didn't happen. Instead, you become a tattooed jezebel. You got worse when you brought those boys here. They looked so dirty and filthy. I wondered why you were always with them and then I realized one day you were doing it to drive us crazy. When you brought John home, I thought things were going to change, but they didn't. Things were okay until you ruined things with him. And now of all things, you're pregnant and you don't know who the father is. It's not like John is a possible candidate. It's two brothers, Matt and Jeff Hardy. The baby is corrupted before he or she is even born."

I rolled my eyes at her. She was always one to over react. Whenever something was going on with me, she always made it about herself. It never mattered what I was feeling, but how she was feeling. I imagine that she's going to leave the table in a huff because I had caused her great distress.

"I see why you didn't ask to stay with us." Dad cut in. "Our Catholic faith would never allow it. Sex and a baby out of wedlock, both are frowned upon in our community. Not only that, you don't know who the father is. Leila, you shame the Brooks family. We have done to best for you and throw all of that back in our face, in your mother's face to prove some point. What have you proven? Nothing."

"Our Catholic faith? Dad, since when is this family religious? When was the last time you went to church for the right reasons? You only go to make an appearance so that everyone thinks you're a spiritual person. For the love of God, you're a lawyer, your only religious sanctity is your office. You have no faith. All you expect is for people to be who _want _them to be. I never rebelled, I was only being myself, and if you never appreciated that, then you never appreciated me." I said getting up. "I'll be going now, since I'm a big mistake. You have no need to worry, you won't see me for a while. When I have the baby, I'll let you know. But either way, it's not like you're going to care."

I didn't even wait for them to say anything, I just walked off. They always had a way of making me feel down about myself. Why had I gone over there? I knew what was going to happen. They always have a way of making everything sound way worse than it really is.

"I had a feeling you would be home early." John said when I walked into is office. "What happened this time?"

"They were being their usual snobbish selves."

He nodded in understanding. While, John never cared for my parents because of how they were with me, he still went out of his way to be cordial. I was thankful for that because it was one less thing for them to bitch about.

"I'm sorry. How long until you see them again?"

"A long while." I stretched out on the sofa. My muscles and joints were tired. I was only three months in, but I felt exhausted.

"Leila, go upstairs and get some sleep. By the time you get up, I'll have dinner ready."

"Don't you mean dinner will be delivered by then?" I joked.

"You know what I mean. Now go on, get some sleep."

--

After dinner that night, John and I were lounging on the couch in the living room when his house phone rang. Nobody ever called him on his house phone, so I knew it was for me. It wasn't my parents, so all signs made me realize that Jamie was calling me.

"Hello." I said lazily. Even after a four hour nap, I was still tired. Maybe the food John and I ate made me even more tired.

"I know you don't want any updates on anybody from Cameron, but there are some things that you need to know. So help me God, if you hang up, I'm driving over to John's house and I'll make you listen."

Sitting up, I raked my free hand through my hair. It had occurred to me to hang up on her, but I knew her very well, she really would show up to the house and she'll find a way to make me listen. Sighing, I gave in.

"Shane and I were hanging out with Jeff, and sadly Beth was there. The girl was completely distant from us. She spent a great deal of the night in her room. Well, when I was walking from the bathroom, I was passing her room when I heard her on the phone with somebody. From what I caught in passing, she was talking about you."

My heart began to pound. Suddenly, I was thrown back to that night a few weeks ago.

_When I opened my front door, I felt like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. The wind was literally knocked out of me, so to speak. Ever since all of this started, not once have we spoken. Sure, we've only seen each other once at a Smackdown taping months ago, but we've never spoken a word to each other. Only glares were exchanged._

_One thing I'd say for sure is that Beth Britt hadn't changed one bit, even if she was pregnant. That look of superiority was still there. A permanent frown on her face. A sense of annoyance still seemed to surround her. I was beginning to wonder if she was always like this or if this was something I was just now noticing._

"_Leila." She sneered, inviting herself into my house. "I see you're still around."_

"_Where else would I go? I've lived here for two years, this is my home." I replied, closing the door behind me. All of times for her to come now. I was in the midst of getting ready to leave in two days._

"_I was hoping to you would go back to whatever cave it is that you crawled from."_

"_Is there a reason why you're here, in my house, uninvited?" I was trying to hold myself together. My temper couldn't get the best of me because I'm pregnant and trying to get through all of this is one piece. The last thing I need is for this rat to be in my house._

"_Yes, there is a reason for my being here." Beth sat down on my couch._

_I rolled my eyes as I sat down in the love seat across from her. This was obviously going to be a long visit, a long and painful one._

"_Well, say what you have to say, if not leave." I snapped after five minutes passed by._

_With a smile in place, she crossed her left leg over her right leg. The look in her eyes terrified me. She came here for something, and her intentions clearly weren't good ones. It was her mission to come out here and put me through hell. When she left here, I knew that I would be disturbed beyond any and all belief._

"_I'm not leaving until I make everything perfectly clear." She said harshly, all the while still smiling. "Three years ago, you unexpectedly stumbled into our lives. Everything was perfect until you. At first, I liked you, but as time went on I began to dislike you. I saw the way you latched onto Jeff and vice versa. The looks you two gave each other suddenly weren't so innocent anymore, there was more to them than anyone cared to notice, including you guys. But I noticed and I hated it. Because of you, I had to leave Jeff. We broke up because of you." She cried. "I loved him and then once you came around that all quickly came to an end. Suddenly, it was Leila this and Leila that. I didn't matter to him or anyone else anymore. You came in and stole my boys from me!"_

_I sat back in surprise. Don't get me wrong, I was expecting harsh biting words, but I wasn't expecting this. The woman has lost her ever loving mind. Should she be allowed to walk the streets freely? It seemed as if whatever sanity she had when she came in here shredded before my very eyes._

"_That's all bullshit Beth. I never stole your 'boys' away from you." I said using air quotes. "I sure as hell didn't replace you. Not once, did I ever come between you and Jeff. While, I do admit, we became close fast, I never looked at him in any other way than as a friend. And as for why you guys broke up, that had nothing to do with me. It had everything to do with the fact that you couldn't deal with his drug problems."_

"_It is true that I couldn't handle that particular problem. I never could handle that, Jeff was always on and off that eventually I stopped caring for it. His drugs usage was just an excuse. The real reason I broke up with him was because of you. Every other word out of his mouth was about you. Leila, you didn't even have to be in my presence for me to want to smack you."_

"_He told me what happened when you guys broke up. You left him because of his drugs and me."_

"_Seriously, are you dumb? The first part was only an excuse, to make him feel even more like shit. You were the whole reason for our break up. Neither one of you seemed to realize it. Look at what happened instead, you and John end, then you and Jeff become fucks buddies. Wonderful, just what I needed to hear. I was never over him and you took him away from me!"_

_I sighed in frustration. What the hell did all of this have to do with now? She waited nearly two years to bring all of this up. Beth literally wanted to drag this out with how she was talking. This all had a purpose, that much I knew for sure. She has to be up to something, otherwise she wouldn't have come out of no where. Something was up. None of this sat well with me._

"_What does all of this have to do with now? I'm pregnant and you're pregnant, now is not the time to deal with all of this." I got up from the love seat. My back was starting to hurt from how I was sitting._

"_I see that this is one of those things I have to spell out for you." Beth got up, cornering me. "You might have gotten Jeff after we broke up, but you guys are done now. Jeff is mine. He's the father of my baby. Unlike you, I know who the father is. All I want is for you and your bastard baby to stay away from me, Jeff, and Matt. They were my boys first, and they always will be. They will never be yours again. You had your time with them and now it's done. You've caused enough trouble. They don't need you anymore, they only need me to fix this. So leave, get lost because nobody wants you here. You're not welcome here anymore. And if you don't leave, then live in constant fear."_

_My body had gone completely numb. She had just threatened me. Beth is just way too obsessed. This all goes beyond myself and Jeff, this even reaches out to Matt. Her mind had completely snapped. Hopefully, it was only pregnancy hormones, but the more rational part of my mind told me it wasn't. She was as serious as a heart attack._

"_Thanks for listening." She smiled and then left._

_When I heard the front door close, I slid down to the floor crying. If she meant what she said, I don't know. But I don't want to risk my baby's life by staying here. I can't do anything to harm the baby, he or she is the most important thing to me. I had to leave right away._

"What was she saying Jamie?" I said snapping back to reality. I had been zoned out in my own world, that I had no clue what she was talking about, so I most likely cut her off in the middle of something.

"I don't know. Like I said, I was in passing and she mentioned your name. To be honest, I don't even know who she was talking to."

"Let's not make a big deal out of this." I said, shaking my head back and forth. "It's probably nothing."

"Maybe." She replied. "But this brings me to why I'm calling. I may have mentioned something to Shane about it and he's freaking out. Could you maybe call him and give him a little update on how you're doing so he knows that you're alive?"

"No, Jamie, I can't. I've only been gone three weeks, it's too soon for me to call back home." I said worriedly.

"Please Leila, for them. Everyone's going crazy without you down there. They're all trying to figure out why you really left. At least give them a little bit of closure, even if it is through Shane."

"How's Jeff doing?" I asked, despite not wanting to know anything in the first place.

"He's been spending a lot of time at your house. From what he told us, he's doing so work in there, he just keeping it all secret. He refuses to let anyone but himself into the house."

My heart broke at what she just told me. A part of me was yelling for me to go back home, to run to Jeff and tell him what was going on. But I didn't. Instead, I sat on the couch next to John, with tears silently streaking my face. Jeff still did love me, and there wasn't a thing for me to do. Without saying bye to Jamie, I hung up my phone. Slowly, I cuddled next to John, trying to ignore everything she had told me.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: I'm back with an update that is long overdue. So, I'm thinking that there isn't much left to this story, maybe about seven or eight more chapters. It should be wrapped up soon and so will all the drama. A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best. Enjoy & review!

* * *

_Leila's Point of View_

I was now six months pregnant and literally feeling like a beached whale. My plans to move out of John's house were thrown out about two months ago. He refused to have me living alone, especially since I was so incapable of doing things on my own. His words, not mine. I thought I was fully capable of doing things on my own. I was six months pregnant, not handicapped.

"I'll be home on Thursday night, will you be okay alone?" John asked as he packed his things for the week. Every Sunday afternoon, he had asked me the same question, and I always had the same answer for him.

"I'll be fine, John. If I need anything, I'll call Jamie." I shrugged.

"Okay, just call me if you need anything." He zipped up his suitcase and then looked up at me. "By the way, have you thought about calling Jeff or anyone else for that matter. They're all going crazy wondering where you are."

My heart skipped beats and I looked away from him. He was right, they had been going crazy wondering where I was. From what John had been telling me, he told me that things between them were worse not better. He always made it a point to tell me to call them at least three times a day.

"I'll call."

"Preferably this year."

"I'll get to it when I can, John. Maybe after my appointment today."

"Promise?"

"I can't promise you that. Can't maybe just be enough?" I asked, annoyed.

"Maybe is enough." He kissed me on the cheek and reminded me to call one of them again.

When he left, I walked or waddled down the stairs to get to the living room. Once there, I grabbed the phone and stared at it for a while. My heart was torn. A good part of me wanted to call everyone and see how they were doing. I wanted to hear their voices because I missed them so much. But, another part of me wanted to turn the other cheek and continue ignoring them. With everything that happened before I left and how I left, I felt terrible to call them like everything was fine. I couldn't call them like I was on vacation. The whole point of me leaving was so that we could all get our lives together, but I didn't feel like much was happening. Maybe my decision to leave made everything worse? Was it time for me to go back home and face everyone?

Sighing, I started getting ready for my appointment later.

_Shane's Point of View_

"Has she called yet?" Shannon asked eagerly. "I'm dying to know if she and the baby are okay."

This was all beginning to annoy me. Three months had gone by and we still hadn't heard a word from her. It was driving us all crazy. We didn't know how she was, how the baby was. Hell, we didn't even know _where _she was. I had gone as far as asking John Cena if he had heard from her and he said that he hadn't. He seemed frustrated, if not more, than the rest of us.

"I haven't heard a word from her." I replied. "But, I wish we heard something from her. This isn't like her, to runaway from her problems. She has never cracked like this before. And the fact that she left out of the blue makes me feel even worse about everything."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Shane." He said, slapping his hand on my back. "We all know that she had the best of intentions at heart."

"I know she did, but something had to have triggered this." I said. There was something off about the entire situation and it was bugging me that I couldn't figure it out. "If we know Leila as well as I know we do, then we know she ran for a reason."

"We know why she ran, it was basically in all of those letters she left us. She left because she couldn't handle how things were going on between her, Matt, and Jeff."

"There has go to be something more then that. I understand the drama with them contributed to her leaving, but it had to be something more. Leila loved it down here too much to leave everyone behind like this." I replied, puzzled about everything.

"I wish I knew what to say." Shannon sat down on the couch. "But, I don't. I can't speak for Leila. Only she can speak for herself. Just like everyone else, I wonder where she went."

"Yeah, me too. But, I can't tell you the last place she would go to is Florida." I sat back, a smirk on my face.

"I completely agree man. Her parents drive her fucking insane and with her pregnant and all she would kill them both." Shannon joked. "I remember when we met her parents, they seemed very self involved. When I looked at her and looked at them, I thought for sure she was adopted. There's no way she could have come from them."

"I thought the same thing too." I laughed in agreement. "When I first saw her parents, I thought she was adopted, but when I asked her, she said she wasn't."

"It'd make more sense if she was."

Silence fell between us as we fell into our thoughts. She wouldn't be in Florida, she couldn't be. I've heard her state a million and one times that she wouldn't move back there if her life depended on it. She hated it there so much. Anytime we had to do a show down there, she would tense up and make a mental note to avoid her parents. I really couldn't blame her though. So, I could rule out Florida for sure. Besides, Jamie is down there and she would have told me if she had seen Leila.

"Have you talked to Jeff lately?"

"No, he's always at Leila's house. He's either working on something there or he just there because he misses her so much or something." Shannon said, checking his phone. "I wonder what he's doing there."

"You know, I've been wondering the same thing too. Whenever I ask him, he just says it's nothing."

"Beth was complaining about it when I was at their house the other day."

"When isn't she complaining?" I asked, thinking back to something that Leila had said in her letter to me. I know that Beth being back isn't a good thing, but what did she mean by it?

_Jeff's Point of View_

Three months had gone by and I still haven't heard a word from her. In fact, none of us have. Everyday we sit on edge waiting for a call, but we never get one. I know I don't have the right to be annoyed about everything, but I am. Why would she runaway? Things weren't exactly the greatest around here, but she could have at least stuck around and talked to any one of us. Had she taken the effort to say something to anyone then none of this would be happening.

Where could she have gone? My mind wandered as I thought of all the possible places that she could have gone. Millions of places were running through my mind and none stood out to me. Of course, Florida was the first place that came to mind, but I knew that she wouldn't go down there. She hated it there mainly because of her parents.

I wish that I could do something, but I can't. All I can do right now is sit back and wait for to her to call or wait for her to come home. There's only so long that she can be gone. She is carrying a Hardy baby after all. Besides, she said she planned on coming back.

"Hello?" I said, answering my phone. Inwardly, I groaned when I heard Beth's voice on the other line. She had been driving me crazy lately. Actually, it was more like we were driving each other crazy. Fights had been breaking out between us for any reason possible. "What's up, Beth?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm fixing up some stuff at Leila's house. Why?" I asked as I pushed the dresser against the wall.

"Really, Jeff. You're over there again." She whined. "When are you going to come home?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "What does it matter to you?"

"You're my boyfriend and I don't want you at her house, I want you home. We're together, not you and her. Besides, she ran off. That's all the more reason you for to be here and not there."

"She's coming back." I shot back with.

"I'm sure she is." She said dryly.

"I'll see you later, Beth." I quickly said, hanging up the phone. When I had my phone put away again, I threw myself back into my work, hoping that Leila would see it when she came back home.

_Matt's Point of View_

With everyday that passes, I find myself getting even more sickened with myself. My friends hate me and my brother refuses to talk to me. Leila is gone. None of us know who the father of the baby is. Beth is getting annoying. All in all, my guilt is eating away at me.

"Have you heard anything from her?"

"Nope." I mumbled. "Besides, I'm the last person she would call."

"You're right." He agreed. "She'll probably call Shane or Shannon before she calls you."

"What about, Jeff?"

"She probably won't be calling him either." He replied. "You guys are the reason why all of this is going on."

"Leila could have easily said something to us. Running didn't have to be an option." I shrugged. "You can't blame this on me."

"I beg to differ." He said as he continued to put the groceries away. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who hit Jeff back in January because you wanted Leila's attention. Well, your plan or whatever it was that you had in mind blew up in your face."

Chewing on my lower lip and running my hand through my hair, I looked away from him. He was right, my first plan blew up in my face. Then this one with Beth just kind of exploded everywhere. Not only did this affect me, but it also affected everyone else. Nobody asked for any of this and nobody deserved it. I was wrong and it took her leaving for me to realize it. I've to got to talk to her and fix things. But, before I do that, I need to talk to Jeff first.

* * *

A/N: Finally, two months later and I've updated. Sadly, this story is coming to end soon. Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. I know I said that there were about 7 or 8 chapters left, but I lied, there's only about 4 chapters left. It's all coming to an end. On another note, this chapter is only in Leila's point of view. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

For the longest time I stared at the phone that was in my hands. Today was a very exhausting day for me. The doctor definitely dropped a bombshell on me today. Thankfully, everything was going well, but it definitely explained why I was feeling the way that I was.

Sighing, I dialed a number that I haven't called in a long time. I patiently waited for him to answer the phone. With every ring my heart began to race. I felt like my heart was going to explode out of my chest. This was definitely going to be an awkward call.

"Hello?"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah, who is this?" He asked unsure of himself.

"Leila." I whispered. "I know I haven't talked to anyone since I left and-"

"Leila!" He exclaimed. "Where are you? Is everything okay? Please come home, I miss you."

"Yeah, everything is fine." I said with a shaky voice. Just hearing his voice was making me want to cry. I missed him something terrible and the love I had for him seemed to have reawakened in just this one moment. "Um, I'm six months pregnant and as big as a whale. I'm almost done and soon they'll be here."

"They'll be here?" He questioned unsure of himself. "Leila, please come home. Tell me what's going on. I need you here. I need to know why you did what you did."

"Baby, I'm having twins." I whispered after a brief moment of silence. "There's two Hardy babies on the way."

I heard something on his side drop to the ground and shatter to millions of pieces. A string of curses escaped from his mouth and I smiled. Despite everything that had been going on, he was still the same old Jeff. The same Jeff that I've always loved.

"I'm having twins." He whispered. "I'm going to have two kids?"

Tears escaped from my eyes when the words spilled out of his mouth. My heart broke because he chose to ignore the paternity dilemma. Maybe I blew everything that he said to me out of proportion. He didn't mean any of those things he said to me and vice versa.

"You heard right." I didn't have the heart to mention everything.

"Why did you do it?"

My eyes closed as I continued to think everything through. The last few months flashed before my eyes like a flash of lightning. Everything from Matt's betrayal until the now. Not only had I broken their hearts, but I've also broken mine. John was right, this was all a stupid idea. But, it was too late to turn back now. I had to stick this through. At least until the babies were here.

"I'm sorry, Jeff." I apologized. "But, I felt like I had no choice. Nothing seemed to get better between us. You and Matt are fighting, you and I were fighting. Beth came into the picture and things just got really complicated. I couldn't handle it at full force anymore. My mind just figured that it'd be best if I left. In a moment of weakness I thought that leaving would settle everything."

"It didn't, Sugar. Everything is just about the same here. Matt and I are still at each other's throats. Shane and Shannon are going through some Sherlock Holmes phase."

"How's Gil?"

"He's hanging in there. Like everyone else, he's waiting for the day until you come back." He replied. "He was so pissed when you left. He pretty much ripped us all a new asshole."

"I'm really sorry about all of this."

"Please, just come home." He begged. "I'm here for you and the babies. All I want is for you to come home and be with me. I want us to raise our family together."

"What about Beth, Thumper?"

"Forget about her." He snapped. "I want you and only you."

"She's pregnant."

"I'll still be there for my baby with her, but it's you who I want to be with."

I licked my lips as I slipped further into the couch. This was much harder than I thought it would be. After all I that I've done, he still loved me. Everything was just completely wrong with this picture.

"I have to go now, Jeff." I whispered. "I love you."

"Please, just tell me where you are. I'll come to you and we can talk about everything. I just want to see you, it's been awhile."

"I love you, Jeff." I said and then hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, on the road to recovery?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the best. Sadly, _Twist of Fate_ is slowly winding down. I've had a good time writing this and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

_Jeff's Point of View_

I hadn't heard from her in months, in fact no one has. We haven't been able to find her anywhere, she had literally fallen off the face of the earth. Then, boom, out of nowhere, she calls. I only hope this means that she will be coming home soon.

"Hey Jeffro." Shannon sang. "I wasn't expecting you to come in until much later in the day. You're going to have to wait about an hour, then I can start your next tattoo sooner rather than later."

"That's not it." I said rather excitedly. I was so excited that I hardly even acknowledged Suzie sitting there. "I've got great news."

"Can this wait like an hour?" Shannon asked, not looking away from her newest tattoo. "I really need to finish this piece."

"Shannon, baby, he can tell you while you're working. I doubt it's anything that will cause you to mess up."

My eyes swung over to the Chicago native, she had brought up a valid point. My news could very well cause an error and I didn't want that happening, considering tattoos were permanent and didn't need any mess ups.

"On second thought, I can wait until he's done." I said, trying to get a glimpse at her newest tattoo. "In the mean time, what are you getting done Suzie Q?"

She smiled at the nickname that we had given her and went into vague detail about her newest piece. I gathered that she had been through a lot and always wanted a reminder of it, whether it be good or bad. Shannon had his hands full with this one, but I could see that he liked her very much and was willing to do anything to make her happy.

"I'm done, Jeff." Shannon put down the tattoo machine, bandaged her wrist up, and then turned his attention towards me. "What was so important?"

"Leila called me today." I smiled.

"No fucking shit!" He exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

I shrugged my shoulders and hopped up onto the counter. "There's more. She's-"

"She's coming back home?" Shannon questioned hopefully.

"She wouldn't tell me when she was coming home." I sadly replied, wishing that she did. "But, there was something very important that you really need to know."

"Stop stalling and tell me already."

"Leila's pregnant with twins."

His blue eyes shined with confusion and happiness. I could see the wheels in his head turning, he had no doubt thought about something that hadn't crossed my mind.

"She's carrying two Hardy babies." He whispered. "The poor girl is going to go crazy once they get here. How far along is she now? You know, she said she would alert us. I thought that meant weekly calls or maybe even a letter once a month or something. But, this long without a word." He said, getting angry.

"Yes, two. I'm going to be the father of twins." I said, tearing up. "I can't believe it."

"Jeff, I really hate to do this, but I have to. We can't have you living in the fantasy world." He slowly said. "Matt could very well be the father of the twins. There's Beth to think about too, you can't forget about her. As of right now it's known for sure that you have one baby on the way. There's a fifty percent chance of you being the father to Leila's twins."

Just like that he threw ice cold water on me. I was so wrapped up in her news that I had forgotten about Matt. My love for her had made me forget everything and realize that I needed her more than I thought I did.

"I'm sorry, I had to say it like that." Shannon apologized. "But, I had to do it."

"You're not happy?"

"I am. I'm very happy for her. Leila's like a little sister to me and I'm glad that she got at least some good news. But, Jeff, you have to keep in mind everything that's happened. I'm sure she has."

"I know she has." I said, my eyes closed. "Just for one minute, I want to forget everything. I want forget about all the hurt we have put each other through and focus on the kids."

"That's fine." He said, agreeing to a certain extent. "Just don't forget about everything here."

I looked towards Suzie for some help, but she only nodded her head, signaling that she had agreed with Shannon. "Have you talked to Matt about this?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, I haven't, but I'm going too." I mumbled, wishing that I didn't have to face him or the truth.

_Leila's Point of View_

That was the hardest thing I had to do. Thinking about Jeff was hard, but calling him was self imposed torture. But, John was right, I had gone on long enough ignoring them. It was time to face everything. Running away didn't make anything any better, in fact, it made things worse. I know that when I do go back home, nothing will be the same and it will take quite some time to fix everything.

While, I wanted to go back home now, I knew that I couldn't. I had promised myself that I would see this through to the end and I will. Myself and my babies wouldn't go back to Cameron until I felt it was right. That was a broad range of time and could be anywhere from six months to a year, two, three or five, but it was something that had to be done. If not for our sake, then for the babies.

When I made it in front of Jamie's house, I had just invited myself in. It's not like anyone would be there that would or could sell me out. It was mostly her friends from TNA visiting or a few of her family members. I had made it a point to avoid her house when Shane was there. If he saw me for one second, I knew what would happen and quite frankly, I wasn't ready to face that yet.

"Jamie!" I shouted. "I'm here and I have awesome news!"

"Jamie's not here right now." I heard from behind me. "But, you could leave a message and I'll be happy to give it to her."

My heart started to pound, I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The second his voice reached my ears, I had recognized it. He wasn't too amused and I knew that. If I were in his shoes, I wouldn't be amused either. Taking a deep breath, I turned around came face to face with an old friend.

"Hey Shane." I said nervously, waiting for all hell to break loose.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, this is where I leave you. Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I only own Leila.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, you guys are the absolute best! Enjoy & review!

* * *

_Leila's Point of View_

I allowed my nervous eyes to meet with Shane's angry ones. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyebrows were scrunched together. Usually, I would laugh at his stance, but in this case he meant business.

"Don't 'hey Shane' me." He angrily stated, stepping towards me. "You've been gone and all this time you've been here. Nobody has heard a word from you all this time and you've been lounging about Florida like it's nothing. Everyone back home is worried sick about you and you've done nothing to put us at ease!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! Oh my God, she's sorry. I've been looking for you everywhere, waiting for you to call everyday and all you have to say is sorry. No way, not going to cut it."

"Listen Shane, I explained everything to you guys in those letters I left." I cried. "I was hoping you would understand that I needed this time away from everyone. You try being pregnant and dealing with unnecessary drama."

"I'm not pregnant and I will never know or understand how things work in a woman's mind when they are pregnant, but I know that's not an excuse to runaway."

"I wasn't running, Shane, and I'm still not. When I left, it was the hardest thing for me to do, but I had to do it for my kids."

He shook his head and walked past me and into the living room. I watched him as he fell onto the couch, holding his head in his hands, muttering curses under his breath. Sighing, I joined him on the couch and waited until he picked up his head again to resume our conversation.

"You're using your pregnancy as an excuse, Leila." He broke the silence. "You may think it was the right thing at the time, but it really wasn't. The truth is, you couldn't handle looking at Jeff and not being with him. The sight of seeing him with Beth sickened you. You hated the fact that he moved on, so you let that get to you and you ran."

"None of that is true!" I shouted. "You know that, Shane."

"Do I?"

"Yes, you do."

"Obviously, I don't and you don't know either." He wisely stated. "You didn't know your true intentions for running until I mentioned them now. You allowed your love for Jeff to make you run when in reality it should have made you fight."

I leaned back into the couch and allowed my eyes to scan over everything in Jamie's living room. My eyes fell from the replica of the TNA Knockouts Title to the Cosmo magazines resting on the table. He was right in a way. I did run to ignore the fact that Jeff moved on, but where did that leave Matt? Better yet, where did that leave my babies?

"You're right." I whispered, allowing the feeling I was getting to become one with me. "I couldn't handle him being with another woman and I surely couldn't handle Matt sulking and causing rifts between everyone."

"Then you have to go back."

I sensed that he was still mad. His eyes still burned with anger and his voice was strained. I could see that he was trying to keep so much more bottled up inside. He was holding back to either keep from hurting his feelings or mine, I wasn't sure which.

"I can't go back."

"Well, you can't stay here anymore. It's time you go back and face everyone."

"No, I really can't, Shane."

"Why not?"

I gripped onto the couch and squeezed my eyes shut. The pain that was running through my body was unbearable. I knew what this meant, but I doubt Shane knew.

"You have to go back, Leila. Everyone misses you. Gil is wondering when you're going to come back and Shannon is waiting for you, chomping at the bits to hug you. I mean Jeff has been shut up in your house ever since you left, doing God knows what. We've been trying to get into the house, but he won't let us, he's remodeling a room or something. I don't even know about Matt, he's probably just waiting for you to come back."

"Shane."

"Wait, I'm not done yet. You left so much more than us behind, Leila. You left behind your life and your home. Face it Leila, you hate Florida more than anyone I know. The relationship you have with your parents isn't exactly the greatest and you've told us more than once. We're all you've got."

I started to slowly breathe in and out when I saw that he wouldn't shut up. He was trying to guilt me into going back home, but there was just one problem with what he was trying to do and it came in the form of two screaming babies.

"I'm in labor, Shane."

He stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in surprise. Whatever anger that was there was now replaced with worry and panic. Clearly, he didn't know what to do.

"Help me up." I stretched out my hands towards him.

"Now what?" He practically screamed.

I slowly exhaled as he helped me up. My eyes squeezed shut tightly as I allowed the contraction to pass. When it passed I quickly told him what to do next. Before I knew it, we were on the way to the hospital where I would welcome my kids earlier than expected.

_Ominous Point of View_

Jeff had been sitting in the car for the last twenty five minutes. He didn't know if he should go inside or not. Himself and Matt hadn't been on the greatest of terms since January and it was now July. This had gone on long enough, maybe it was time to fix things and try to get back to normal.

With a sigh, he grabbed his cigarettes and hopped out the car and walked up his older brother's front door. When he got to do the door he rang the bell and waited for Matt to answer the door.

"Jeff?" Matt was surprised to see his little brother standing on his front porch. "Was there something you needed?"

"Can I come in, we really need to talk about everything."

Matt stepped aside and signaled for Jeff to come in. He knew what they needed to do and he figured it was about time they worked things out, not only for the people around them, but also for them. The truth was, he missed his brother and the crazy things they got into.

"Where did you want to start?" Matt asked when they got settled in the kitchen. "There's a lot we need to cover, don't you agree?"

Jeff only nodded his head as he grabbed two beers from the fridge. He handed one to Matt and then sat back down at the round kitchen table.

"That's why I'm here." He twisted the cap of the beer and took a long sip. "But, before we get to everything else I wanted to talk about Leila."

Matt's eyes darkened at the mention of her. He had been trying to avoid his thoughts about her. She was gone and showed no signs of coming back anytime soon. "What about her?"

"I talked to her today."

He nearly dropped his beer when he heard the news. "Did she say when she was coming back?"

"She kept ignoring me when I asked, but there was something that she did tell me." Jeff paused, not really knowing if he should say anything or not. When he caught the look on his brother's face, he decided to say something. He could have been the father after all. "She's pregnant with twins."

"Twins? There's two of them coming soon."

The younger Hardy only nodded his head as he allowed his brother to digest the news. He saw the excitement shine in his eyes and knew that very much like him, he could forgive Leila for everything in a minute.

"And we don't know who the father is?"

Matt suddenly felt very stupid about everything. He felt stupid for hitting Jeff all those months ago and he felt horrible for dragging Beth into this situation. Not only had he dragged her into this and made everything messier, he had also unintentionally brought three innocent babies into the mix.

"We'll find out in three months." Jeff remarked. "I'm telling you I can't wait because I'll be off the road by then and I'll be able to spend time at home with the kids."

"I beg your pardon."

"A while ago I had gone to Vince and told him I was going to take a break from wrestling for a bit. My last match is the Smackdown after Summerslam."

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a little while. I need time to clear my head from all of this. It's time I focus on my personal life. Don't get me wrong, I still love wrestling, but I love Leila and the babies even more."

"What about, Beth?" Matt slowly asked, fearing the answer he would get from the multicolored haired man sitting across from him. "What are you going to with about your baby with her?"

"I love her, but I'm not in love with her. At least not the way I was when we were first going out." Jeff admitted. "I've always loved Leila, she always been the one for me."

Matt drew in a deep breath and tossed his empty beer bottle in the trash can. "Jeff, I want you to sit back and listen to everything I have to say. I don't want any interruptions, you need to know this. Before I start, let me just say that I'm sorry and I regret everything that I've done. Of course, when I first started all of this I didn't have a care in the world, but now, I guess you could say I've grown over the months, so I'm going to tell you everything."

Jeff sat stoned face, pushing his beer bottle aside and sat back in the chair. With the shake of his head, he signaled for Matt to begin his tale.

"When I turned on you back at the Rumble, it wasn't only because I was jealous about your title push and all the attention you were getting from everyone at work. While that is part of the reason, there is more. Leila was a huge factor in my attack." Matt admitted. "I didn't like that she gave you all this attention and I certainly hated the fuck buddy situation you two had going. Truth is, I had feelings for her and was kind of angry that she didn't return my feelings. Instead I got the friendlier feelings, while she channeled her feelings of love towards you. So, for days after Armageddon I plotted until I got the right idea. So, I took things into my own hands and attacked you, hoping to gain her attention."

"And it worked, look at where we are now." Jeff remarked, trying to hold his anger back.

"Only for a moment." Matt ignored his brother's snide remark. "It all backfired on me because you guys ended up coming back home and getting even closer. Let me tell you, I hated that. I remember showing up to her house and heard you guys going at it. I heard her admit that she loved you and vice versa. When I heard that, I was seeing red. After that, I ran from the house and started to develop a whole new plan."

Matt looked up and stared across the table to see if Jeff had put two and two together. All he got was a confused stare, so he decided to keep going with his tale.

"I went to Beth and together we came up with a way to break you and Leila up. At the time it was genius plan because Beth hated Leila and I hated you. Beth wanted you back and I just wanted Leila. So, together, with our greed, we found a way to break you guys up. I had Beth call you and lower you back to her house. While, you were with Beth, I wandered to Leila's house where I knew she would be alone. All in all, I seduced her into sleeping with me. I had told her I saw you heading to Beth's place and she was able to put the puzzle pieces together."

He heard Jeff take a deep breath and mutter to himself to calm down.

"I had purposely left my wallet there because I knew she wouldn't outright tell you. I knew that the wallet would be found eventually and that it would all come to light. Just like I knew that if I told her you were with Beth then that too would be brought up." Matt continued. "With some stroke of luck everything fell into place and you and Leila fell apart at the seams. As planned, you went to Beth. However, something else backfired on me, she didn't come to me, instead she ran to John Cena."

"You're a fucking idiot." Jeff retorted, now really angry.

"There's more, I'm almost done. Then when I get everything off my chest you can berate me all you want." Matt mumbled. The guilt was now eating away at him at full speed. "While we were planning this, Beth and I thought that if I could get Leila pregnant and you could get Beth pregnant then you guys would be locked into relationships with us."

Jeff sat back exasperated as he listened to his brother confess everything. Not once did he think that anything like this could ever happen. Who could or would think of such things to do to family? Suddenly, he felt like his life turned into a horrible movie.

"There's more." Matt added, when he saw Jeff scoot his chair back. "During this time, Beth and I fooled around."

Angrily, Jeff scooted the chair out and got up. Without saying anything, he started to make his way out the house. Only to return seconds later. His defenses were up and he was breathing in and out quite hard. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his green eyes blazed with fury.

"Not only did you mess my life up, and yours, but you also ruined Beth and Leila's lives. Do you realize how ridiculous we all look now because of your and Beth's selfishness? It was bad when there was the paternity of one set of kids, but it's even worse now that it's the case with _both _women. We look like those typical red neck hicks that end up on Jerry Springer!"

"I said I was sorry!" Matt exclaimed.

"Well, sorry isn't good enough. We have two pregnant women, one of whom ran off because of all this." Jeff shouted. "Your so called brilliant plan really backfired on you and left everyone else shattered to pieces."

"You should be mad at Beth too." Matt pointed out. "She was apart of this too."

"Oh believe me, I'm mad at the both of you." Jeff screamed, his face red. "You guys are beyond low. I came here to work things out and then you drop this on me."

"That's why I told you all of this, you deserved to know." He tried reasoning with him. "I admit that this whole thing was stupid-"

"It was beyond stupid! " Jeff threw his hands up in the air. "We're all lost and confused because of you!"

"I know that! Don't think for one second I don't regret any of this because I do."

"What now because she's gone? Because you didn't think she would pick up and leave and go to God knows where?"

"That's not when I started to regret all of this and realize that it was wrong."

"Please, when was it? Enlighten me, Matt."

"I started to realize it when I realized just how much you two loved each other. I realized it when she wrote about it in her letter and I realized it when I saw how torn up about everything you were."

"What do we do now?" Jeff asked.

"We only see other at birthday parties?" Matt tried to joke.

"This isn't the time to joke around, Matt."

Matt was just about to respond when Jeff's phone started to ring.

"I'll be back in a second. Shane's calling me." He said, then left Matt alone in the kitchen.

Two minutes later, he frantically ran back into the kitchen and grabbed Matt by the shoulders. The urgency was clearly written in Jeff's eyes and heard in his voice. "Leila's in labor! Shane found her in Florida, he said he'll explain everything later, but we really need to get to Tampa. The babies are on the way! She's three months early!"

Matt slapped his brother across the face. "Calm down! You go get packed, I'll book the tickets. I'll be at dad's house in a half hour to pick you up." He commanded.

"Okay, okay, you do that." Jeff said, then ran off leaving Matt to get the tickets. When he got in the car, he said a silent prayer (something he rarely did), hoping that Leila and the babies were okay.

_Leila's Point of View_

I was afraid and in pain. My kids were coming too fast, faster than anybody had expected. At this point I was afraid and begged Shane to call Jamie and John. I wanted them here and secretly I wanted Matt and Jeff here, but I didn't tell him that. He would call them in a heartbeat and I knew that.

"Jamie will be here as soon as she can and John's phone went straight to voicemail. He's probably still at his signing."

"Did you leave a message?"

"What do you think?"

"Shane, now is," I winced at the pain that washed over me, "not the time to be sarcastic."

"Yes, I did."

I nodded my head in appreciation and fell back onto the bed. Exhaustion was starting to settle in I really wanted to get some sleep, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Instead, I explained to Shane everything I had been doing and who I'd been staying with.

"Please Shane, don't be mad at either one of them. John begged me to not to leave, he told me it was wrong. But, I had insisted on it and he caved in. As for Jamie, please don't be mad at her, it was all me. There were thousands of times where she begged me to call everyone and go back home."

"I don't care about that anymore." Shane walked to the bed and grabbed my hand. "All I care about is you and my niece or nephew."

"Nieces or nephews, I'm having twins." I corrected him.

Hours had passed and I still wasn't any closer to bringing my babies into the world. I was currently five centimeters dilated. I was almost there and impatient. My eyes were growing tired at staring at the same walls and watching the same doctor and nurses walk in and out of my room. If these babies were ready to come out today, then I was ready for them _now_.

"I got here as soon as I could." Jamie burst into the room. "You're early, Leila."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"She's been like this all day." Shane apologized for me.

"Listen, I-"

"We'll talk about everything later, Jamie." He cut her off. "Let's welcome the babies first and then we'll all talk."

Another few hours passed and John had burst into the room stating the same thing. He had apologized and asked what was going on when he saw Shane sitting in the room. Poor Shane repeated himself one more time. After that, it was quiet and awkward in the room. This led me to my thoughts and they landed on Jeff and Matt. I was beginning to regret not calling them, but I wouldn't be able to handle seeing them after so much time without laying eyes on them.

"Quite a team of supporters you have here, Leila." Dr. Michaels laughed when he saw everyone.

"No better time than to have them all here." I replied.

His only response was a smile and he went on to check my vitals and everything else. "Well, Leila, you're about ready to have those babies. Your twins will be joining the world shortly."

"How soon?"

"Very soon, I'm going to get ready and have the nurses come in and prep you for delivery." He smiled. "Unfortunately, only the father is allowed in here."

He left us and then we all gaze at each other. After much debate about it, it was decided that John would be in the room with me. It was when Shane came to hug and kiss me, I asked him to do something I didn't think I would do.

"Don't worry about it, Leila. I called them a while ago. They're on the way."

_Jeff's Point of View_

We rushed into the hospital and to the floor that we needed to go to. I'm sure we looked like a couple of chickens running around with our heads cut off. We were so occupied trying to find everyone that we nearly ran past the waiting room where everyone was.

"Where is she?" Matt asked frantically.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, fearing the worst.

They quickly launched into an explanation about what had been going on. My eyes darkened when they said that John was in the room with her. This was my moment, I should have been in there. I should have been the one in there coaching her and telling her everything would be okay.

"There's still a few minutes left until they start." Jamie spoke up. "You could always go in there and see her."

"Go ahead." Matt said to me. "I'll see her afterwards."

"Are you sure?"

Matt nodded his head and sat down in the empty seat next to Jamie. I said my thanks and sprinted down the hall. I had made it just in time, they were wheeling her out the room. I shouted at the top of my lungs and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Jeff!" I heard Leila say when I came up next to the bed. "They're coming."

"I know they are baby. Everything will be okay. I'm here now."

"Go get suited up, Jeff." I heard John say. "This is your moment. Go be with her."

A half hour later, I was in the room coaching her to push and reassuring her that everything would be fine. A string of curses and screams spilled from her mouth, but I ignored them. All I cared about was the well being of her and the babies. She could say whatever she wanted to me as long as everything turned out fine in the end.

"Fuck you, Jeff!" She screamed. "You're never touching me again!"

"Okay baby, I won't. Now, push!"

Fifteen minutes after that a small baby boy was welcomed into the world. His shrill little screams and cries made me feel better and realize that the babies would be fine. Three minutes after that a small baby girl was welcomed into the world. Very much like the baby boy, she was screaming and crying at the top of her lungs.

While they were being cleaned, I pressed my lips to hers and wiped away her tears of joy and happiness. She had never been more beautiful to me then she was at that moment.

"Thank you, babe."

"For what, Leila?" I asked.

"For being here with me. I really missed you and I'm sorry for everything." She said. "When everything calms down, we'll talk about everything."

I only nodded and kissed her once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said before we each held a baby and made promises to them. I may not know if I'm the father, but for now, I'm happy.

* * *

A/N: This is where I leave you. Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I only own Leila and the twins who will be named in this chapter.

A/N: A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. As I've said before, this story is coming to end. There's two chapters left. Before I go, this entire chapter the omniscient point of view and it also skips around. Here we go! Enjoy & review!

* * *

_July 18, 2009, 12:45 AM_

When they were done holding the babies, the nurses took them both to NICU. Jeff quickly kissed Leila and told her that he'd tell everyone the news. She nodded her head and fell back into the hospital bed out of exhaustion.

"Baby boy was born July 17 at 11:54 PM and baby girl was born at 11:57 PM." He said when he stepped into the waiting room. "Baby boy is two and a half pounds and 16 inches long, while baby girl is two pounds seven ounces and 15 inches long."

"They're both pretty long for babies that were born premature." Jamie said. "How are they in general?"

His eyes scanned the eyes of everyone waiting in the room. Now, he was worried. Because the babies were so small they had a less chance of living then a single born baby. As of right now everything was up in the air.

"They were taken to NICU and will be there until their original due date, maybe even earlier. It all depends on how well they progress for these next few months."

"What now?"

"They're going to put the babies in incubators and monitor them." Jeff said, tearing up. "In the mean time we wait."

"How long until we know who the father is?" Matt whispered, worried about the welfare of the kids.

Jeff wiped away his tears and looked his brother dead in the eye. Ever since he had revealed his plot with Beth, he had been angry and disgusted. He just hid it because the last thing Leila needed was more stress. The doctor himself said that stress was the main reason for her going into labor so early.

"She wants to do it right away." Jeff replied, running a hand through his multicolored hair. "So, get up Matt and we'll find out who the father is."

Matt got up and followed his younger brother out the waiting room. The whole way there he was silent and ignoring everyone else around him. His thoughts were on how he hoped Jeff was the father because he was sure Leila would hate him after she found out _everything._

_July 20, 2009, 3:55 PM_

Leila, Jeff, and Matt were nervously waiting for the doctor to bring in the results. Neither had really said much to each other. Leila was just quiet out of shear nervousness, while Jeff was quiet because he was still mad at Matt, and Matt was just quiet because he knew that once the paternity test results were known then so will the whole truth.

"Thank you all for being here today." The doctor said softly. "I have the results here and I will give them to you to read on your own. If you have any questions I'll be waiting in the hall."

Jeff nodded his thanks and took the envelope from the doctor. When he was gone, he looked at Leila and then at Matt. They each nodded their head, signaling for him to open the envelope up. With his hands trembling he tore open the document that would forever change his life.

When the document was opened, his eyes scanned over the words and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Out of anger and hurt he dropped the note to the floor and walked out into the hall. He knew it was dramatic, but it felt as if all the air was sucked out of the room.

Matt and Leila glanced at each other, then at the paper on the floor. Shrugging to himself, Matt leaned down and picked the paper up. When he read the words on the paper, he was sure that he looked pale. To him, karma had come back and swiftly kicked him in the ass. Licking his lips, he handed her the document and stepped out into the hallway.

Leila slowly read over the paper in her hands. Her heart nearly falling out of her chest. How could that have been possible? She had never heard of something like that happening. Nobody had ever told her that could happen.

"In the case of Baby boy Brooks, Jeffrey Hardy is 99.9% not the father. In the case of Baby Girl Brooks, Jeffrey Hardy is 99.9% the father." She read out loud. "In the case of both babies Matthew Hardy is 99.9% not the father."

If Jeff wasn't the father of both of the twins and Matt was the father of neither, then who could have been the father of the Baby girl Brooks, she wondered. Suddenly, a thought hit her and she reached into her pocket for her cell phone. There was only one person she could think off and she called him automatically.

When he answered the phone she had told him the whole story, he quickly agreed to do a paternity test. The call quickly ended and she stepped into the hallway to join everyone else. She was full of questions and the doctor happily answered them for her.

_July 25, 2009, 4:05 PM_

This time around it was Leila, Jeff, and John Cena at the hospital. Today would be the day that they find out who the father of Baby boy Brooks was. When everything was figured out, then they would finally names the kids.

"Well, once again, here are the results. I'll be out in the hall if you have any questions."

When the doctor was gone, she nervously tore open the envelope and read over the words that would change her life forever. Things would become even more complicated than before, she thought. Everyone would surely hate her after this.

"In the case of Baby boy Brooks, John Cena is 99.9% the father." She read out loud.

It was so silent, they could hear a pin drop. Everyone glanced at each other and then quickly shifted their gaze to look at something else.

"I don't understand how this could have happened." John whispered. "I used protection."

"There is a such thing as the condom breaking." Jeff pointed out.

Much to her surprise, Jeff was taking everything rather calmly. He was surely taking the news a lot better than he did during the first batch of paternity tests a few days earlier.

"What do we do now?" Leila asked.

"I want our son to be with you." John said. "Leila, I love you a lot and I'm going to be there for our son. But, it's evident that you're in love with Jeff. You and I will do joint custody."

The tears streaked her face as she hugged John. After she read the results, she was wondering how they would work everything out. For the time being, he made things a little easier. However, she did know that things would get harder as the kids got older.

"You'd do that for her?" Jeff was surprised. He was half expecting John to be a douche about everything.

"I'd do anything for her. I'll be around a lot more than usual, but you're a good guy Jeff, I wouldn't mind my son picking up a few things from you here and there."

"You're all right, John." He still wasn't used to the idea of one baby being his and the other being John's. This was stuff that only happened in soap operas, he thought.

"Well, what should we name them?"

"What did you have in mind for them?" Jeff asked.

"Well, for a girl I was thinking Joanna Noelle."

Jeff nodded his head and smiled, he liked the name. It definitely had a nice ring to it. "Joanna Noelle Hardy it is." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Leila's waist. "And for your son?"

Leila pondered for a moment and then looked at John, hoping to see if he would have any suggestions. "Do you have any ideas?"

He smiled and walked over to the incubator that his son was occupying for the time being. He slid his big hand inside and softly ran his hand over his son's head. A small tear escaped from his eyes as he watched him sleep, the breathing tubes down his throat.

"Dominic Hunter Cena?" He questioned.

A small smile spread across her face as she nodded her head. It was her turn to tear up. When they were going out she had always told him that if she ever had a son then she would name him Dominic Hunter. It made her heart melt that he would remember something that she had told him a few years ago.

"Dominic Hunter it is." She said, falling further into Jeff's embrace.

* * *

A/N: There's a reason why the story is called _Twist of Fate._ Review! :)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own Leila and the twins.

A/N: A HUGE HUGE HUGE thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and add this story to their favorites. I love you all! I wouldn't have kept going with this story if it weren't for all of you. I know in the chapter before this one I said there were two chapters left, I lied. This is the final chapter. Yes, you read right. I'm pulling the plug on Twist of Fate. I know there are a lot of loose ends that I could tie together, but it's time to let go. I think the ending suits the story. Hopefully, you'll agree. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

* * *

**F O U R Y E A R S L A T E R**

Shortly after the twins were released from the hospital, I loaded up all of my things and moved back to Cameron. I wish I could say that everything went back to normal, but I can't. Things were even more hectic than before. With the babies around, everyone tried to ignore what the story was. Nobody said anything, but I could see it on their faces. They had no idea how to act with me around. I could say that my leaving in the first place put quite a damper on things.

Things with myself, Jeff, and Matt didn't get any better either. It took months for me to actually even acknowledge Matt's existence. I think everything would have been fine had he not revealed to myself and Jeff that he and Beth had concocted a plan.

"_You sicken me Matt." I cried, snuggling myself even further into Jeff. "Of all days for you to tell me this, you tell me on the day that I buried Dominic. As if I didn't have enough to be upset about."_

_After I brought the twins home, they each struggled with their health. While, Joanna improved tremendously, Dominic didn't. As the weeks passed there was never any improvement. He couldn't handle everything on his own and finally his little heart gave out on him._

"_You're such a jerk." Jeff said through gritted teeth. "I don't what is worse. The fact that you did this or the fact that you're telling her this hours after she buried Dominic."_

"_I couldn't hold it any more." Matt replied, feeling like an ass. "I really needed to say something to you both. I never meant to hurt you."_

"_But, you did." I broke away from Jeff, walking towards John. After all, he lost his son too._

It had been four years since that day and four years since Matt's admission. Both hurt me horribly and it took me the longest time to get over both. There were times when Matt would try get into contact with me and I would just ignore him. He was never the same man to me after that.

After Dominic died, John and I distanced away from each other. Neither one of us could look at each other knowing that we had shared something so special and then had it been taken away from us so fast. While, we both knew neither was to blame, we just couldn't tolerate being with each other. The death of Dominic just put a strain over us that neither one of us could explain.

As for things with Jeff. Well, we took things rather slow. He was there for me everyday and always helped me through my difficult times. He knew how much I loved Dominic and he would always be my shoulder to cry on. Jeff never admitted this to me out loud, but I do know that he loved Dominic just as much as I did, which is why he put a lot more effort into being with me when everything happened.

"Do you want me to take her upstairs?" Jeff broke into my thoughts. "She's had a long day and I don't think sleeping on the couch is going to make things any better for her."

"Go ahead." I agreed, watching as he carried Joanna away and up the stairs.

_Jeff's Point of View_

I gently placed her in her big girl bed and pulled the covers over her. I wiped away the tears as I looked down at her. She had been through a lot in such a short amount of time and she didn't even realize it. She was a gift from life and I appreciated her everyday.

I've definitely learned a lot in the last four years. So much has happened that made me grow even more as a person. I've learned to forgive, but never forget, especially after being so angry at the world for a while. I've lost a lot of things, but in turn I've gained a lot.

When Matt told Leila and myself about what he Beth had done, I wanted to kill him. Not only because he did such a thing, butbecause of his timing. I understand that he wanted to clear his conscience, but not on the day that Dominic was put to rest.

Instead of dealing with all of that right away, I allowed it to fester. My first priorities were my daughter and Leila. I loved them and they deserved all my attention. Joanna was still a baby, so she had no idea what was going on, but Leila was a whole different story. She nearly became a shell of herself and I almost lost her. It was when that happened, that I completely snapped and dealt with things in my own way.

I ended things with Beth and left her to her own vices. Shortly after I broke things off with her, she had the baby. A healthy baby girl was born. Matt and I went to the hospital and we had a paternity test done. The results shocked us both in the end. As it turned out, the baby was neither mine nor Matt's. It was someone else's baby, some guy neither one of us have met before.

"_Do you know how much damage you two caused?" I questioned, walking out of the hospital. "You know how she was Matt. Whatever possessed you to go to her for help, I will never know. But, in the end it all backfired on you. You turned the world upside down for your own selfish gain and in the end you got nothing!"_

"_You think I don't know that!" He shouted. "I do know that. Look, I said I was sorry for everything that I've done. I wish that I never did what I did, but I can't take it all back. Everyone is happy now and I'm getting exactly what I deserve; nothing."_

_I stopped in my tracks and glared at my older brother. Who the hell was he kidding? Happy? Who the fuck was happy? Whatever he was on, I wanted._

"_Are you crazy? Nobody is happy. Beth is in a hospital room crying because nothing worked in her favor. John and Leila lost their son and now they can't even standing talking to each other, let alone being in the same room. I look at Leila now and I she just doesn't look the same. She's worse than she was before she found out she was pregnant. I want to be with her and I just can't because she's afraid. Yeah, Matt we're all fucking happy. Everyone but you. Go fucking figure!"_

_I angrily walked away from him. I didn't want to hear the garbage that was going to come out of his mouth. In the end, he would try to make it sound like we're great and he's not. The truth of the matter is that I can't handle it. He's just not the same kid I grew up with. The man I left back there isn't my brother, I don't know who he is._

It was after that day that things slowly began to progress. While, never forgetting, Leila and I moved on from everything and decided to put all things aside to give our daughter a happy and healthy life. We made it a note to tell her about the brother she would never know when she was a little older.

Double checking to see if she was alright, I gave her a kiss goodnight and left her bedroom door open a little bit, letting in enough light so that she wouldn't be scared in case she woke up during the night.

"She's still asleep." I said, falling onto the couch next to Leila. Except, the only thing was that Leila wasn't in the living room anymore. I didn't know where she was.

Getting up, I started to search the house for her. After about ten minutes of searching, I found her out on the back porch, staring up at the stars.

"Here you are."

"Sorry, I couldn't sit in there anymore." She admitted. "I needed to be out here in the fresh air. Is she still sleeping?"

"Out like a light." I replied, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Good." She leaned into my embrace.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I'm just glad that everything worked out." Leila said, turning around to face me. "Everything is back to normal. Shannon and Shane are still their goofy selves. Your dad is still trying to keep us altogether. Matt has really come back around since everything and I'm just happy."

After enough being enough, Leila and I thought it best to talk to Matt. While, he did go about things the wrong way, we still couldn't leave him out in the cold. He was family and at the end of the day, we did love him. As I said earlier, things can be forgiven.

"Not everything is normal."

She scrunched up her eyebrows and looked up at me. "What do you mean?"

"We're married now. My house has finally finished being built and we're living in it. Oh and we have another one on the way."

"How did you find out?"

"Silly Leila, you forgot the test on the bathroom sink." I smiled.

She said nothing as she turned around and pressed her lips to mine. This was the happiest I've ever felt. Leila had given me so much over the years and I was grateful for that. She was there for me and never judged me on anything. She accepted me for who I was and never tried to change anything. Looking back on it now, I was crazy to think that we never loved each other or that we weren't meant to be. It was the exact opposite.

"Get a room you guys!" I heard someone say.

Pulling apart, we saw Matt and everyone else coming up the back way. Food and drinks were in their hands and smiles were on everyone's face.

"We rang the doorbell, but no one answered. So we came around back." Shane said, throwing a bag of chips at us. "For you, Leila." He said, tossing a beer in her direction.

She caught it with a smile and then placed in on the table. "Not tonight."

We looked at each other and smiled, before turning to everyone. Quickly, we announced her pregnancy and everyone grew excited. Hugs and congratulations were being passed around.

When that was done, we all sat down around the table. It was myself, Leila, and then Matt all sitting next to each other. Together, we all opened everything and joked around like nothing happened. Wrapping my arms around her shoulder, I pulled Leila to me, happy to know that she was mine.

**End.**


End file.
